


One Lump or Two?

by LumaBoop



Series: "The Regalia" [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 26-Ignis, 27-Gladio, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, Food Porn, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, baker!Ignis, businessing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: Ignis opens a cafe, but running it on his culinary talent alone is not enough.  However, his delectable food and drinks are pulling in both customers, and help.





	1. Regulars

A positive mark of any establishment is its regulars. A steady place has a list of them, and they tend to reflect the establishment's prosperity and growth. A good place is nothing without its steady regulars.

 

"Hey Ignis! Can I have just one more hot chocolate? For the road?"

 

If these two are a mark of his café, then he was on a road to ruin, certainly. With a patient hum, he went to work creating another large (not grande, for fuck's sake) for Prompto, a young man who came here every other, if not every, day either alone or with his roommate, Noctis. It was always in the morning when this extra regular appeared, and was usually partially dead to the world until he ate either one or two of his pastries. No coffee.

 

These were his only regulars. And while it wasn't a good outlook of his café in the long run, it was a small start. They paid, they tipped the jar (or rather Noctis tipped), and they were off. Prompto to the gym, and Noctis… well he had not yet ascertained his habits, as Prompto was more akin to chatter in the morning, while Noctis grumbled through appropriate conversation queues. Needless to say, the young man's life patterns were open to anyone listening in for it.

 

Ignis didn't make an effort, but when they're the only two there--

 

"Here you are."

 

"Ignis! Hnm, oh fuck me, it is _so_ delicious!" he exclaimed while taking a deep draw from his traveler's mug.

 

"C'mon Prom. We're gonna be late… and you'll just end up asking for another one. 'For the road'."

 

Sticking out his tongue at his companion, he paid Ignis properly, not bothering to wait for change. He scampered towards the door, the door jingling as they both left.

 

And, that was the early morning routine done. Ignis didn't bother standing behind the counter, since the next flow of visitors wouldn't arrive until close to lunch, when tired students, professors, and other professionals would slide in to grab a pastry to compliment coffee… bought elsewhere. He was running low of different kinds of blends, but he made a point to concentrate on tea blends here than coffee. Because, truly, a lovely pastry taste best when paired with the right fragrance of tea.

 

Truth be told, his specialty was in pastries and breads, not so much drinks. It hurt the business, he knew this, but he had a focus, and wanted to stick to it. Specializing had its rewards, but it was also risky. He inhaled, echoes of old sentiments from voices long dismissed trying to worm back into his head.

 

_"Is this really worth the risk?"_

 

Yes. Yes it was. It had to be. He would work to make it so.

 

If only Loqi harbored the same attitude. But, like most freshmen in college with a free ride through parental support, this side job was little more than fun money, not a passion, or even something to put more than the minimal effort into. More often than not, Ignis arrived to an unkempt shop in need of cleaning and proper tidying. And no, it was not him being anal. There were codes to be followed, and an image to try and establish, then maintain.

 

The boy's reliability was so poor, that Ignis had to arrive extra early in order to do all of the kitchen prep that he continuously noticed wasn't being accomplished at the end of Loqi's shift. It was now common for him to arrive as early as 2am some days so that dough could be set, preserves could be made, pie crusts could be chilled, and ovens prepped.

 

If it wasn't for the fact that the shop wasn't making enough money to maintain him, he would have relieved the little demon immediately after the first few examples of sloth. But he couldn't stay at the shop through the entirety of its shift; he had another job in data analysis at the local college. He could not leave it… not yet.

 

"Coffee…"

 

Ignis tried not to make it a habit of drinking coffee from his own supply, but here and there, he allowed himself this indulgence. He made pretty damn good coffee.

 

And with everything accomplished for the lunch rush, Ignis settled down on the stool behind the counter and pulled out his phone to check over any emails from his secondary job. If he could, he might handle any outstanding issues while it was quiet.

 

That is, that _was_ his plan, as was every morning. Until he heard the door jingling. It was so startling, he almost spilled his coffee cup, wrist jerking between taking a sip and hiding the cup from the customer. So unprofessional, like drinking on the job as a bartender…

 

"My my, what a quaint little corner…"

 

"Welcome." Ignis spoke, clearing his throat before speaking up. Only then did he dare look to give the unexpected customer a look over.

 

He stood like a man of prestige, yet his expression was calm, almost silly.  His hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was a suspicious shade of red, maybe purplish black, but surely a man his age did not dye their hair such a youthful color. His voice was still echoing in his mind, a smooth octave that went to the tips of his toes and fingers. His dark eyes were looking everywhere and nowhere, strangely inquisitive, yet lost in his attention to Ignis' establishment.

 

He would have questioned this man's business in his café had he not been dressed so sharply. Tailored black pants, a skin tight V neck sweater, and a oversized orange scarf. Glasses that looked a tiny bit fake. The man cared about his appearance and did not seem to care what others thought of his... odd mannerisms, if Ignis could tell from how he stroked a hand across his tables and poked at one of the chairs.

 

"Yes… yes, this is a nice spot indeed. Ah, apologies. I was distracted by the antiquity of your aesthetic. Very classy, if a bit too… clean. It could do with a bit of messing up."

 

Ignis' eyebrow twitched. Oh joy. A critic. "How may I serve you today, sir?"

 

The man had yet to approach the counter. Instead, he was leering at the display case where all of his pastries and pies were placed to tantalize customers. His eyes then peered over his glasses, past Ignis and at the wicker baskets that held all his fresh breads for the day. He hummed while eyeing somewhere to the left. Ignis did not move to take a guess glance at where his sporadic attentions had locked onto.

 

"Those croissants look delectable. I'll take two. And a chai tea, extra honey, if you please."

 

"Certainly. One moment."

 

The man paid, took a few steps back and then a seat, crossing his legs as Ignis warmed his croissants, then proceeded to prep his tea. The slow correct way. The man rumbled, pleased. "You are thorough in this craft."

 

Ignis chose to give a passing smile, neutral and general, before attending back to the mug.

 

"Yet, despite your wares, your establishment is rather empty. A shame."

 

"It has not been open very long. Give or take a few weeks."

 

"I see. Yet, you are surrounded by bouncing curious youths and trendy professors. Surely a place like this," the man's hand made a sweeping motion, "would attract all walks from this university's groggy morning crowd."

 

Ignis went back to silence. Let the critic critique. No point in trying to suppress it. The man went silent, chin up, fingers drumming the table, as if actually giving it thought. Calm passed, the croissants ready, and Ignis approached his table with an artfully tarnished metal tray, when the man piped up again.

 

"May I make an assumption?" His voice was pitched lower and quieter, making Ignis' ears burn a bit.

 

He worked his jaws in his mouth, shaking his head. "You are going to speak your mind without any given permission."

 

"So perceptive. I think… that you had a poor opening. Maybe even a secret opening. You did not advertise. You did not make arrangements for a grand reveal. You merely set up shop, waiting for people to come if they so please. "

 

Ignis flinched on his way back to the counter. The man gasped in utter self praise. "Did I assume correct? Oh, tsk tsk, good man. Such a poor business decision.  A slow start makes for slower future customer flow, and ultimate failure."

 

 _Failure_ …

 

"But it would be a pity," the man continued, picking up one of his croissants with a pleasant chuckle, apparently happy by what he was presented with, "for such a shop to fail. Then I couldn't have such fluffy croissants. Hnm! Perfectly airy and not too much butter. Should have asked for a shmear."

 

The man tuckered into his light breakfast, leaving Ignis feeling much like a fish dangling from a lure. He'd been baited by a, frustratingly accurate, observation of his shop. Now he stood there, inwardly thinking where this man was going with it, now that he had hooked his attention.

 

The man took a thumb and swiped it at the corner of his mouth, one croissant down. "Oh, don't make such a look. You're much too handsome to be frowning like that. Terrible for future beauty." He took a slow sip of his latte, giving another higher pitched hum of happiness. "If my assumption is correct, it is an easy fix to bring people in here. You must simply advertise. But not on your own."

 

Advertisement. Such a simple concept, Ignis knew, and something he had been meaning to place earnest energy into. But other bullet points in the grand list of entrepreneurship had distracted him from this. More specifically, getting the support to even begin it in the first place. Actually telling people about the shop he worked so hard to get established seemed like a small task compared to the last four months.

 

Then why did it seem like such a chore? Something that truly wasn't that necessary for the success of his café? Something that he could continue to ignore.

 

"My word, I fear I have eaten too fast. What a scrumptious product you have."

 

Ignis blinked out of his thoughts only to find both croissants gone and the chai tea down to the last drips. He cleared his throat to regain his composure, giving a curt nod in thanks to the compliment. "My thanks. Would you like more?"

 

"I fear I have spent more time here than I previously planned. But not without a desire to do so."

 

"I'm glad you were satisfied, sir."

 

"Ardyn."

 

Ignis rose a brow as he went to collect the tray, leaving the tea cup behind in case the man wasn't finished. "Pardon?"

 

"Ardyn. You should know your regulars by first name. And you have a new regular in me, good man."

 

Ignis gave a grateful nod. "You humble me with your patronage."

 

"And you titillate my palette with your food. Continue, so as not to make me a liar when I spread word of this place's high tier."

 

Ignis' eyes gave off a brighter shine. "You--?"

 

"As I said, you need advertisement, but not by your hand. To self promote is to be seen as boasting, and when you have no legacy to boast of, then it becomes self harm to your business. No, only through the word of your customers should you promote, my good man. And, I happen to have the legacy you need to give strength to any advertisement."

 

All of this promising exposure seemed much too good to be true. Ignis gave off a posture that spoke as much even before he asked: "Excuse my skepticism, but what do you gain from this endeavor of promoting my business?"

 

The man named Ardyn chuckled, smooth and rolling, as he uncrossed, then re-crossed, his legs. "You know what they say about impressions, good man, and your store and your product certainly gave off a good one. A lasting one. I am merely doing what any impressed customer would-- spreading the word to any who will listen."

 

Well, nothing was stopping this man from speaking his mind, that much was certain. Ignis suppressed the desire to sigh in exhaustion of his personality. "If you wish, sir." He moved back to the counter as Ardyn continued on, hearing the last of positive hums as he finished his chai. He'd get the cup later.

 

"Please, _Ardyn_. I insist. Well, this has been a lovely morning start. Thank you for the revve to my engine." He approached the counter and placed a bill into an empty cookie jar not meant for tips, but…

 

"Have a wonderful day." Ardyn purred, and away he went, the café's door bell jingling accordingly.

 

Ignis eyed the $50 dollar bill in the cookie-jar-turned-tip-jar, and came to the conclusion that this unusual business day was a sign of good karma. Besides, what was an establishment without notable regulars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give Ignis a bread shop so he can bake and cook and make all the cafe drinks he wants, because Ignis deserves nice things. So here's me, and this fic, trying to give ignis all the nice things he deserves.
> 
> Thank you Noctoleptic for the beta'ing!


	2. Product

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every shop requires good product, which includes the people within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much guys for taking the time to read, and I'm glad that a bunch of you are enjoying this! I'm lowering the rating of this fic so that people aren't clicking on this expecting sexy times, which will take a while to happen.
> 
> Right now, it's just Iggy and his shop woes. Oh, won't someone please please help this overworked Iggy?

The rush to his shop the next week was unprecedented.  
  
  
  
The man named Ardyn came to his shop every day after his initial visit, ordering something different each time, but always chasing it with a Chai tea. On Sunday, he ordered chamomile and nothing else, wishing to speaking with Ignis. "I have come to the conclusion that I can not remain coherent and completely professional while eating your wares,” he had said. So no bread or sweets. Strictly chamomile.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to reevaluate your property, Ignis. And, also, to apologize."  
  
  
  
"On what grounds?" Ignis had asked. "You gave me sound criticism, and as a business owner, I should become used to receiving and applying it tactfully."  
  
  
  
"Well, that much is certainly true, and you, as always, are as humble as your bread is delicious. Hnm, no _no_ , none of that. I swore no wares today, although now I am tempted. Your cinnamon rolls were to die for on Friday."  
  
  
  
Ignis remembered snorting to that and shaking his head, and remembered trying to keep his cheeks from burning too brightly.  
  
  
  
The man had wet his lips and shivered before continuing on in his thought. "No, I must apologize because my criticism was only partially founded. For, you see, your shop did not have a poor opening. It simply had an alternative soft opening. Many businesses do a soft opening before having their grand opening. A toe in the pool, a hand in the tub. A feel of how their establishment will run, and to tweak operational standards based on the data gathered. Surely you understand this?"  
  
  
  
A soft opening. While he hadn't planned it that way, it was true that the way his bakery had began was similar to a planned soft opening. This revelation had an unforeseen consequence on Ignis, and he remembered a great deal of stress seeping from his body in a slump of his shoulders like sweat pooling over the pores.  
  
  
  
He was actually doing just fine.  
  
  
  
He recalled Ardyn's teasing laugh to that. "Oh don't you look a few years younger? I am glad to relieve you of some doubt and worry from that lovely brow of yours."  
  
  
  
Over the week, Ardyn had, somehow, become someone whose opinion had begun to matter a great deal to Ignis. Ardyn seemed to have insight for business that he lacked despite his best efforts to research. His confidence in his words, and examples to back it up, verified that confidence into sound advice that Ignis absorbed as he could. Each day he'd come by was another opportunity for Ignis to learn.  
  
  
  
He wanted to succeed, and Ardyn seemed a great person to keep in his corner to achieve said success.  
  
  
  
Ardyn also tipped well. Very well.  
  
  
  
"In any case, you should have a grand opening of a sorts soon. And I just so happened to fabricate one on your behalf. This upcoming week. Your official opening week."  
  
  
  
Ignis remembered suppressing a flinch. Ardyn's mouth had curled into a wicked smile. "You will gain volume beyond what you've previously been handling. But you are a man of calculations-- you should be able to adjust your operations accordingly for this upcoming situation. Think of it as a week-long catering event, and I'm a horrid customer who has booked last minute."  
  
  
  
"If that were the case, I would have insisted that you choose another week for your 'catering event'.' Ignis had drily replied, and Ardyn laughed his rolling laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Ignis, your humor is as sharp as your lemon chess pie." The humor had been snuffed out then, honey brown eyes losing all harmless play, and becoming critical pinpoints, locking Ignis down to listen and take heed. "This will be happening regardless of ifs, ands, or buts. And I would prefer you not tarnish my reputation by performing any less than your tier of professionalism and talent. I will not look the fool to those I spoke to concerning the caliber of your establishment."  
  
  
  
It had been less a threat, and more a warning, as well as a challenge. Ignis had been boasted about, and would need to prove himself worth that boasting. And if he did, it'd add to his store’s reputation and standing. With this in mind, he'd felt his resolve sharpen like freshly prepped chef knives. Ignis would take the challenge.  
  
  
  
"Next week then."  
  
  
  
"Next week."  
  
  
  
And it had been hell.  
  
  
  
His shop lent itself to working under _very_ small volume with a plan to grow in supply available as business did. It was woefully unprepared for the sort of customer volume it received, and Ignis saw that as a failure on his part. What if there was a convention, or a college function, or a city festival where a large swell of people would be coming around? He should be ready for such occasions, and he hadn't been.  
  
  
  
Loqi, as always, was of no help, even when he called him everyday to come in and work an extra hour or so, even being considerate of his school schedule. So Ignis took the full blunt of the morning grumblers, and lunch foodies, and then the clean up in the morning from Loqi's inadequate work of the store in the evening.  
  
  
  
He was low on everything from yeast, flour, preservatives, fresh produce, and even cleaning supplies.  
  
  
  
Ignis' vault, however, was amazingly full. He'd never found himself with so much money before. With the tip jar and register fit to bursting every day in closing, his budget book was full of side notes of possible additional treats to do with the shop.  
  
  
  
More art perhaps? Additional seating? Outdoor seating, maybe? He had to keep excitement in check and balance out expenses first.  
  
  
  
Ignis tapped his pin to his chin, brows knotting up as he glanced twice more over his budgeting and balancing.  
  
  
  
Something wasn't adding up. Between when he counted and deposited money, and now, he was short a mysterious $198.43. Such an odd number, and slotting into none of Ignis' expenses. Had he served himself more coffee than he realized? Not a chance-- he'd been too busy to drink from his own supply this week. And he surely wouldn't have drank THAT much.  
  
  
  
A few cents was to be expected. A dropped penny here, a stray quarter there. But this amount was bordering on theft.  Loqi, perhaps? Ignis sucked his teeth; the easier solution was often the one most true, but he would like to give just the smallest amount of credit to the student-- the boy was too rich and too lazy to steal.  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, he decided to purchase a small camera and attach it to a small notebook computer. Keep it running overnight in the closet hidden from even Loqi. Is this what people meant by 'boss surveillance'? Perhaps supervisors actually had the right idea, then. And Ignis was no Fortune 500 company owner--- every penny counted because he did not have any to spare.  
  
  
  
Making the note to make the camera purchase, Ignis closed his budget book and exhaled with a smile.  
  
  
  
All things aside, he had done it. He had survived Ardyn's gossip circles. All that was left was to relax for a day, prepare for next week, and see if his café gained any sort of notoriety in the form of a continued increase in customer support.  
  
  
  
Hopefully just a _small_ increase and nothing like before. Otherwise, he'd have to majorly consider hiring more staff and knocking down some walls for a bigger kitchen. However, he had already made that decision Wednesday, hadn’t he?  
  
  
  
Ignis peered to the front of his shop where a square bit of white board was nestled in the window box. On it was his special of the day, which he had long since erased as he was out of strawberries and could not make peanut butter and strawberry glaze cookies like he did every Saturday. Beside the whiteboard was a hastily created message taped to the window (ugh the tape would make the window sticky, he should take it down).  
  
  
  
The words, computer printed in black bold large letters, read backwards in direct sunlight from where Ignis stood, but to anyone passing by outside, it would say 'HELP WANTED'.  
  
  
  
Wednesday, the day that Ignis believed that he would get a lull period in visitors, had actually been the worse day. He had run out of the necessary ingredients to make his special of the day, which were dark chocolate covered pretzel sticks. He only lacked one ingredient, and that had been the chocolate he used for melting and dipping the pretzels. If he had another person (or if Loqi had actually come in to help) he could have asked his employee to make a store run. It would have been a very temporary solution, but at least he could have stopped turning away customers who had only been there because 'Izunia wouldn't shut up about your Wednesday sticks'.  
  
  
  
At the end of his shift that day, Ignis had printed the message and taped it to his window before cleaning and locking his store, too exhausted to care about tape adhesives and absent employees.  
  
  
  
The sign had been attached to the window since, but no one had shown interest except his regulars, Prompto and Noctis. But their interests had only been if anyone else had taken interest. Noctis had made a point and said: 'maybe they're scared of how busy your place has been lately'.  
  
  
  
Perhaps. And if that were the case, then Ignis didn't need people who were afraid of taking customers, and he was glad they kept their distance. But he did need help, that was for certain.  
  
  
  
Speaking of regulars, he had not seen Ardyn the whole week of hell. Ignis couldn't say for sure why the man chose then to become scarce, but he could hardly say that his presence would have helped at all.  
  
  
  
If anything, Ardyn Izunia's presence last week would have been akin to distraction, mostly stemming from anxiety to please and not drop the ball in front of him. Perhaps the man knew that and tactfully kept his distance. Ignis silently thanked Ardyn if that was the case.  
  
  
  
"Tired…"  
  
  
  
Loqi would be in to clean the shop soon, but he still had static coursing through his stomach from the missing money. Again, he did not wish to immediately accuse Loqi, but he really did not see any other possibility. It was either call the young man and tell him not to come in today, which would have been suicidal in his current level of fatigue, or allow him to work and risk something else being taken.  
  
  
  
…wait, that's it!  
  
  
  
The spark of brilliance that flicked in Ignis' mind was as strong as his ideas for recipes. If there was truly a rat in his establishment, why not leave bait? Bait specific for the rat in mind.  
  
  
  
Ignis tucked his notes and planners into his bag, then pulled out his wallet, pulling out at $5 bill. He gently dropped it into the tip jar along with a few $1 bills and some change to camouflage the jar as simply forgotten. He remembered the amount: $7.98.  
  
  
  
Loqi arrived ten minutes late, looking no worse for wear, and mostly as if he'd simply overslept.  "Alright, I'm here."  
  
  
  
"Indeed. Take care." Ignis declared, and left his café after passing over the key. Loqi only yawned back.  
  
  
  
When Ignis arrived to his café that Sunday morning, he counted $2.98 in the tip jar. The rat had been exposed, and after a swift phone call, Loqi no longer worked for him. Good. Riddance. The little devil was overdue to be let go.  
  
  
  
But now, Ignis was truly at the mercy of spending much more of his time here, which was starting to strain on his other job. He'd had to do more work from his computer, while also focusing the majority of his time to his establishment. He was sure he could do it. However, it wouldn’t be good for his mental health. Ignis pressed fingers into the side of his head, already feeling a tension headache developing while he slid dough into the tray tower to rise for the day.  
  
  
  
His shop would open in two hours.  
  
  
  
He sat down at one of the booths of his store and opened his recipe book. It was a leather bound book, well kept, but worn with creases in its spine and stuffed with clippings, post-it notes, and folded pages. The pages in the back well less messy, and bore his handwriting, while the beginnings of the tome were faded, cursive, and less specific in their instructions.  
  
  
  
His uncle's handwriting.  
  
  
  
While Ignis' ideas stemmed from his own creativity to put his own spin on established practices, many of those ideas came from previous recipes from his family member, if not polished versions of them.  His uncle had been an amazing chef and patissier, and would have opened his own dive had it not been for family and financial obligation. But he remembered the man's home, and how it never smelled the same, always wafting with a delightful fragrance of sweets, savories, or citrus.  
  
  
  
His uncle would let his small eager hands help him, even if his mother disapproved. His first time in the kitchen brought forth an awkward looking cupcake, but his father had found it delicious, and his mother had grudgingly liked the frosting. His happiest memories were in that kitchen.  
  
  
  
Then, something occurred, and he had been disallowed from his uncle's home. Only recently did the reason come to light, but recalling it only made the dry thick feeling in Ignis' throat intensify. He had pulled out this memory tome to calm himself, not make his anxiety worse.  
  
  
  
Ignis stroked his thumb into the smooth leather cover, willing the sour memory to be replaced with sweeter ones. Kinder ones. More naïve days. With a calming exhale, and a tiny scritch to the cover, Ignis felt the tension headache lessen. Opening the tome caused the familiar scent of chocolate and paper to float into Ignis' nose and he smiled.  
  
  
  
"Let's see here…" He proceeded with a quick run down of the recipes he planned to use, would no longer use, or could alter to work better with his shop. The week had taught him what was popular and sustainable to have for his café, and he also had an idea for small doughnut rounds. His uncle had a recipe in here for delicious sweet dough for frying, he was sure. A small alteration, and he could sell bundles of ten decently sized doughnut holes for ten bucks.  
  
  
  
Small changes here and there, something to help him survive his upcoming workload until someone took up his humble job posting.  
  
  
  
_Tink tink tink_  
  
  
  
The sound of a glass knock jarred Ignis from his musings, and he jerked his head up from its perch on his palm. It was still a little while until his shop was open, but no harm in seeing who was there. Perhaps one of his regulars.  
  
  
  
The man standing outside was not a regular. In fact, Ignis was sure he had never seen the man in any capacity in the college campus radius. And he would remember an impression such as this.  
  
  
  
The man was as tall as the door he knocked on, and almost as wide, yet aware enough of his strength to be gentle with his door and use the tips of his knuckles. He wore a long-sleeved sweater that _had_ to be tailored for him, encasing muscles that the sweater’s tight fit merely emphasized, gorgeous neck muscles and collarbone peeking from low collar, and tickled with wild black hair.  
  
  
  
Amber eyes peered through the glass door, made more orange in the early daylight and more expressive. They sheepishly narrowed and paired with an apologetic smile to top the cherry of this three-tier cake of a man that just knocked over people with his presence alone, surely.  
  
  
  
Thick lips worded out 'sorry', then defined fingers pointed to the taped sign for help wanted in his window.  
  
  
  
Ignis blinked slowly as he lowered his pencil and rose from the table. This man? A job? No, he must be asking about the special-of-the-day sign next to it. Gathering his temporarily misplaced wits, Ignis unlocked, then opened, his door, the bell jingling in hello.  
  
  
  
"Apologies, there is another half hour until I am open, but I can answer any questions you have about the temporary specials for today, although I must apologize again for the poor selection. My pantry is regrettably barren."  
  
  
  
The man merely tilted his head, and chuckled, raising a hand as if in surrender. "Nah nah, nothing like that. I actually was askin' about that job postin'. I'd like to take you up on it."  
  
  
  
Ignis mentally choked and found his bearings yanked from under him again. So… he _was_ here for a job? This man, who seemed more akin to belong in a gym or a dojo than his antique-esthetic café.  
  
  
  
But what was it that Ardyn had said? First impressions and all that. While this guy seemed to put a first impression of a bull in a glass shop, Ignis recalled how the man got his attention.  
  
  
  
A gentle tap on his glass window door.  
  
  
  
He could have knocked harder, used more of his knuckles, or grabbed his café's doorknob and jerked it. He could have portrayed himself the brute through actions, but instead, he used as little surface area as possible, pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his skin, keeping the glass clean, and tapped softly three times so as to gain just enough attention without being obnoxious. Then, followed it up with an apology for bothering Ignis.  
  
  
  
First impression-- this man was considerate and tactful, both very attractive traits on top of his… _ahem_ , physique.  
  
  
  
Ignis adjusted his glasses and opened the door wider to his shop. "Of course, please come in."  
  
  
  
"Also, not to be rude, but I didn't see a name for this place anywhere around the front. What's her name?" The man asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he slipped inside.  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
Ignis usually wrote the name of his café on the board with his specials, but he probably forgot to rewrite it on there today. His cheeks burned, feeling slight embarrassment in having a nameless shop for all of an hour before opening, but as he opened his mouth to answer, he could only feel pride for his surroundings, his establishment, his new path in life.  
  
  
  
"The Regalia."  
  
  
  
The man hummed, enjoying the title, it seemed. And Ignis privately enjoyed that rumbling hum, predicting that, if he did hire this person, there would be a rising list of things he would be enjoying.  
  
  
  
He then held out a hand to Ignis, posture relaxed, yet firm, ready to do business. "Great name. M' name's Gladiolus. Hope I get the job, and hope we work well together."  
  
  
  
As far as Ignis was concerned, this Gladiolus was on par with a new standing mixer-- a product of high quality that already had a home in his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Noctoleptic for being the best beta to beta!


	3. New Hires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm floored by the support this is getting and I'm very happy so many people are eager to see where this silly bakery cafe' AU is going. Thank you for reading, and, also, if you could do me a solid favor and tell me your favorite bread/pastry-based dessert (i.e. blueberry bread, apple cobbler, etc). It may be featured in a future chapter!

Like any good product, Gladio needed some breaking in.

 

Unlike Loqi, Ignis was determined to make sure that Gladio understood the ins and outs of his shop, what he expected, and what was unacceptable. The whole week was dedicated to giving Gladio the training necessary to, at least, prep the shop for a day's work.

 

For his credit, the man absorbed instruction intensely, asked proper questions, and even took down notes. He was serious about doing a good job, and such an impressive work ethic was not lost on Ignis. He truly appreciated such vigor.

 

The problem with breaking in good product, however, was that pesky _time_ to break it in. Getting used to it.

 

Gladio was no small man. Ignis wasn't either, tall and mostly legs, but Gladio was a hulking thing, and, like most additions to any kitchen, he needed to learn the other's movements to develop a natural rhythm. Gladio had to learn as well, and if it were merely a case of scooting here and verbally warning there, it wouldn't be so much of a learning curve. There was one issue.

 

Gladio's movement cues were often touch.

 

Instead of speaking, Gladio often placed his hands on Ignis as a tell of his oncoming passing. Fingertips that warmed through aprons and cottons pressed into Ignis' shoulder, his hips, his lower back in a firm, yet subtle, signal that 'I'm behind you, boss' or 'I'm at your left' or 'Watch out, I'm underneath you'.  These physical cues were easy to read, and got the point across, but Ignis had to get used to someone _touching_ him with such ease and flippantness. As if the man was his friend or had known him for months and not merely days.

 

It was almost careless on Gladio's part, where the man put his hands on him. And it wasn't just the touching. The man had a very limited sense of personal space in general. A prime example had been Wednesday (the cursed day) to roll dough for pretzel sticks. Ignis could still feel the weight, the heat, and the curve of Gladio's hip pressed into Ignis as the man looked over his shoulder and down at the process of kneading the dough on the powered surface.

 

"M' sorry. Just tryin to get a good look," Gladio had rumbled, as if he knew how close he had been only _that_ one time.

 

Ignis had been thankful to be facing away and down, his cheeks and nose tingling.

 

Today was Thursday, and he had half a mind to sit Gladio down and give him a parental talk on keeping one's hand to themselves, their hips away from one's ass, and to not be the constant physical distraction he was being. Every time he thought to do that, however, mouth open to begin, Gladio would give that gentle smile and tilt of his head, followed by a soft 'yeah boss' or 'hnm?'

 

And Ignis would promptly divert to setting him to task cleaning or prepping for some wholly unnecessary chore. It was actually quite pathetic in hindsight, as Ignis could not remember a time ever in his 26 years being so damned tongue tied and flighty in speaking his damned mind.

 

Currently, Gladio was wiping down the windows of the shop, pressing a slightly soapy rag to the glass in circular strokes. As the man worked to tidy up the place, Ignis noted yet another instance of breaking in his product-- a different wave of customers. Since the first inquisitive peek into the Regalia on Tuesday by two passing women, and probably some gossip spread onward by Prompto independently, Ignis was finding a much younger crowd coming into the shop. Younger, and female, and easily distracted in placing their orders because their necks were too busy stretching out far enough to catch a glimpse of his newly hired help in the back of the kitchen.

 

Monday, Tuesday, and the cursed day Wednesday all saw customers come in akin to children in need of fingers snapped in front of them to keep them on task. Putting Gladio on the register today had actually worked very very favorably, as he had wonderful people skills to match his distracting looks.

 

And if customers bought that one extra bag of sweets because Gladio said they 'were one of his favorites', then Ignis couldn't complain even if it was a lie.

 

Gladio's actual favorite was his mini meat pie he made only for him this past Tuesday evening. And Ignis only knew that because the man had asked if he would have any savory selections with his teas; yes, that was all.

 

Ignis' nose wrinkled as Gladio waved kindly to a passersby before continuing with his cleaning. More customers, indeed, but he couldn't say he was completely thrilled. He was running a café, not a host club. Gladio wasn't some eye candy, some lure, to bring in customers. His food and drinks were suppose to do that. Indeed, his pride was a bit tipped to know that a lot of new people were coming into his establishment because Gladio's eyes were a pretty shade of brown and not because his spiced tea was delicious.

 

Maybe he could try again to breach the topic of personal space, but again, he truly did not have a leg to stand on concerning his complaint. What was Gladio meant to do, make himself less attractive? Put a bag over his head and wear extra large clothing to cloak his physique? Make himself smaller? Truly, It was not something that could or should be fixed.

 

It was Gladio's uniqueness as a product, as a person, and Ignis would just have to get used to it. Thankfully, his quirk was not a Loqi-tier issue. Infact, if this was Gladio's only 'issue', then Ignis truly had an employee worth keeping around.

 

"Boss?"

 

"N-nm? Yes?" Ignis cleared his throat, once again caught in his mind by Gladio. The man smirked, knowing he was off in space again, and nudged his head towards the outside.

 

"We allow pets in here?"

 

"… no."

 

Gladio nodded and opened the door, about to talk to someone with a large black dog and… reddish brown hair!

 

"Oh well that is a shame. I would have preferred to bring Vixen out from the chilly air today."

 

The smooth rolling of words was unmistakable. Ignis called from where he stood at the counter. "Ardyn?"

 

Gladio stood to the side, and the man waved from outside of his café. The dog, a large puffy beast of curly tight fur, plopped down on the ground obediently.

 

"Hello, dear Ignis!" he chimed, then looked straight to Gladio while continuing to address Ignis. "I have been told just now that you do not allow pets in your establishment, yet I saw this large pup in your window. Such a contradiction in your rules, but definitely a great addition to your shop. I'm sure he brings in great clientele."

 

Ignis flinched, and mentally crossed his fingers that his new employee would not react to his regular's brass and forward choice of words. Ardyn meant well, he was sure, and was probably just complimenting Gladio, but adding that he was the very thing that Ignis disliked -a lure- threatened to insult Gladio. Ignis would have surely been feather-ruffled, had it been him.

 

However, Gladio merely crossed his arms and scoffed, his voice even and holding a pinch of mirth. It made Ignis' stomach warm.

 

"I dunno. I'm sure I'm at least full grown. And who can resist those cute dogs in the windows?"

 

Ignis rubbed at his left eye underneath his glasses with a breathless scoff that doubled as a relieved exhale. "My word…" He grumbled, feeling his lips pull into a smile.

 

"Well well, handsome, _and_ with a healthy sense of humor. Ignis, you have managed to snag a delightful replacement for that subhuman help you had before. Yes, very becoming. I will just tie Vixen here to the outside, if that is okay?"

 

Ignis gave a nod, then thought better of it, and spoke up. "Of course."

 

Gladio added in his help as well, continuing to give a good first impression to Ardyn. "I'll keep an eye on 'em."

 

"Splendid, good man." Ardyn gave Gladio's arm a soft two pats before entering the shop with the poodle named Vixen comfortably leashed outside. Gladio, a man who also offered his touch without reserve, did not seem to mind that contact, and went back to wiping down the tables, his eyes raising to check on the friendly poodle from time to time.

 

Ardyn took his favorite booth, and Ignis went to warm two croissants and create a Chai tea for him. By the time Ignis was done, a few more customers had come in, which Gladio took care of. Vixen was still in the man's peripheral, it seemed, and Ardyn hummed, pleased with both his order and Gladio’s effort.

 

Ardyn traced the rim of his mug with a finger, watching Gladio while addressing Ignis once more. "Your Regalia is being praised in all my circles."

 

"That is nice to hear."

 

"Nice indeed. You did not let me down, and in the same breath, you managed to upgrade your establishment ten fold." Ardyn's eyes finally snapped back to him, and Ignis needed a minute to figure out what he meant. Ah, yes. Gladiolus.

 

"He has been very valuable. A hard worker; doesn't drag his feet."

 

"Yes yes, and any other sure footed youngster could do the same, but how is he in your kitchen? Is he picking up on your practices and techniques?"

 

"I have yet to truly push him to duplicate anything completely on his own. I have mostly been teaching him basic kitchen expectations and operations."

 

"Hnm. So, if I asked him to make me an apple pie, he would not be able to do so."

 

"No, not as of yet."

 

"That is fine. Baby steps, of course," Ardyn sighed, as if it wasn't fine, and rose his mug to drink more Chai tea. That cheered him up right away, and he rumbled his pleasure. " _So_ delicious."

 

Ignis kept quiet while Ardyn enjoyed himself, keeping his eye on Gladio and his work. The more he watched, the less he worried, and the more confident he felt that Gladio would be fine after this week of training.

 

"When was he hired?"

 

"Sunday-- well he was made official Monday."

 

"Oh ho, so you hired him literally on the spot. He must have made quite the first impression." The smile on Ardyn's face was absolutely mischievous, the intimate implications plain.

 

Ignis calmed his heart to keep the blood from his cheeks. "You could say as much."

 

"Oh I can and I will, especially if he was as he had been with me and Vixen. I took him for a hot headed piece of muscle you hired to keep your back intact. Yet, he not only is aware of himself enough to have self-deprecating humor, but his level of patience is high. Good people skills. I wonder why he choose here to work, although he seems very comfortable."

 

Ignis had been pondering this since he hired him, but did not pry because he felt it was none of his business, and he was much too focused on training him to try and figure out his background. Perhaps one day, he would do background checks-- not at this point.

 

"And that is all without stating the obvious. Your new help is, as the youth say these days, hot shit."

 

Ignis coughed to retain the bark of a snort that had almost erupted from him. Hearing Ardyn speak like… well… someone like Prompto was both jarring and hilarious. Jarringly hilarious.

 

He covered his mouth to hide his smile, but his eyes were still wrinkled behind his glasses. He knew he was not hiding much, but it allowed him to retain some modesty. Ardyn smiled at him all the same, then allowed his gaze to drift back to Gladio, who had gone back to wiping down tables after selling a few tarts and a bag of doughnut holes.

 

"He is an attractive man, and I am sure that has pulled a different sort of customer to your café. However, I hope you do not feel any shame in this. As with everything in this world we live in, sex sells. And, if I do say so myself, you have a man in your establishment that puts an appropriate face to the tier of your wares. Not to say you yourself do not present as a very sexually attractive man, but he," Ardyn points subtly to Gladiolus' back.

 

" _He_ is of a tier of his own. Much like the difference between your Chai and Starbucks’. With your chai tea, I would let it fondle me before dinner and a movie, and Starbucks' Chai tea would have to present their financial portfolio before I'd ever let them kiss me. Hnm, then again, you are more akin to a Panera or a MoogleTeas Chai in comparison--- Starbucks Chai tea is more like your ex-employee. Or… no not _even_ that. I would never breathe that cretin's air, in contrast to the Chai, which actually stands a chance."

 

With another sip of said Chai tea, Ardyn let loose a rolling laugh. "Ahaa and yet again, there goes my professionalism. Your food is a dangerous thing, Ignis, to compromise me like this and destroy my severely thin filter."

 

Ignis' smile merely widen, and he waved a hand dismissively. "You are being overly kind again."

 

"And you are being overly modest again, dear Ignis, which goes back to what I was actually trying to say. You should be very proud of surviving my gambit, and also of your employee, with all that he brings to the table. Do not feel any sort of apprehension for having a man so capable and wholesome. Think of him as a gift. A show of positive karma. You deserve such _blessings_ in your life, do you not?"

 

Another look to Gladio, who had moved on to sweeping the floors, and Ignis realized that, perhaps, he was selling himself a little short. Yes, Gladio was a focused and hard worker, and he also took care of himself. These were not terrible traits or quirks. They were all positives. Perhaps he was simply not used to having such nice things.

 

"I suppose I should allow myself to be spoiled then." Ignis scoffed, leaving it at that, and Ardyn laughed.

 

"That, my dear, is another key to success. Let yourself have nice things, in every way, shape, and form. If you do not believe yourself worthy of nice things, then why should anyone else? You have to want it to receive it. Continue to allow good things to come your way, while not taking it for granted, and you'll continue to be successful, I am certain."

 

Such advice bordered on parental, something simple and commonplace, but hearing it still felt good and it gave the advice weight. Gave commonplace knowledge a reality, of sorts. _Let yourself have nice things_. Ignis huffed out a smile and nodded. He took the silver tin and empty ceramic mug, and Ardyn paid and left, but not without his customary large tip.

 

Vixen gave Gladio a goodbye bark.

 

Gladio whistled at the amount in the jar. "Wow, no wonder you were extra with him. I don't think I've seen you pay that much attention to any other customer since I've been here."

 

"He's a regular." Ignis answered simply, even shrugging.

 

"Got any other regulars like him?"

 

"Yes, two others. You will be seeing them tomorrow, most likely. They're usually gone by the time you've arrived previously. They're early risers."

 

Gladio gave a teasing  little smirk. "You also sit down with 'em and gossip?"

 

Ignis felt his cheeks puff and his lips thin, but before he could quip back, Gladio merely chuckled and rose his hands up in surrender. "Sorry sorry, boss! I get it. Gotta keep the patrons especially happy."

 

And magically that just made everything okay. Ignis deflated, all irritation gone, and perhaps that was also something unique to Gladiolus. This aura of ease and balance and comfort to just _be_ , and not worry so much about formality. With him, Ignis knew he could get work done and held authority, but could also be as he was with Ardyn-- casual.

 

This was a great working relation, it seemed. _Let yourself have nice things._

 

"Indeed." Ignis hummed, and then set Gladio to task with finishing up in sweeping. The café would close soon, and, thanks to Gladio’s work ethic, he would not have to work Loqi's old hours. They'd managed to clean the store efficiently, and could leave at closing together.

 

"See ya, boss." Gladio waved, and left, clouds of warm air moving with him in the chilly evening.

 

Ignis watched him for a spell before carrying on home, phone in hand to check his other job. He'd be up late tonight catching up from home. And it would be another day that he neglected to remove the ‘Help Wanted’ sign from his window.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Iggy! You still need some help?"

 

"Hnm?" Ignis rose his head up from making Prompto's hot chocolate. Why would he… oh yes. The sign. Ignis pondered this as Prompto continued talking. _Did_ he need anymore help? Could he afford anymore help?

 

"Cause I would totally love to work here. Pick up a few shifts, maybe? Three hours here, four hours there. Some extra moolah in my pocket, yeah? And I could learn how to make all these delicious teas!"

 

"It's nothing so special," Ignis immediately responded, defaulting to modesty.

 

"Yeah, says you. And you're wrong, by the way." Ignis could hear his pouting despite not facing him, "I didn't even like tea before I had your blends. C'mon, you still hiring or what?"

 

"Prom, give it a rest." Called Noctis from his seat near the window, cranky as always this time of day. "If he's not hiring, you can't force him."

 

"Tch, if anyone should be begging for a job, it's you, Mr. Cut Off." Prompto declared, which made his friend even more irritated, which showed in his immediate silence. As the blonde clamored back over to his friend to reconcile his mistake, Ignis reflected over this small bit of information.

 

Cut off? Noctis usually was the one to tip well between the two of them. Was he from a wealthy family, but now without access to funds? Far be it from him to take it another Loqi, but the young man never seemed maliciously lazy. He just lacked incentive, which usually came in the form of his energetic friend.

 

He finished filling up Prompto's travelers mug with hot chocolate and called out to him. "Ready."

 

"Ahah! Yaaas, thank you thank you Iggy-- whoa." Prompto stopped mid compliment to look past Ignis, and he knew immediately who he was gawking at. Gladio returned from his morning errand early, having picked up the necessary preservatives and berries to make the Saturday special -- Peanut butter and strawberry glaze cookies.

 

Gladio looked to Prompto, then noticed Noctis, and then put on his customer face. "Mornin'."

 

"Morning big guy…" Prompto meeped and Noctis laughed at his friend from his seat.

 

Ignis held back his own snicker as Prompto scuttled back to his friend, shoving him before plopping down in his chair. Gladio smirked down to Ignis and simply said, "Yeah, they're not like that Ardyn guy."

 

"No, but they are still worth the extra effort."

 

"Hnm. You gonna hire 'em?"

 

"I'm not sure I have to revenue for it."

 

"That's fair, but the extra hands could only help, especially with you havin’ that other job."

 

Ignis snapped his eyes over his shoulder, immediately unnerved that he even knew about that. Gladio did not back down, and did not become easy like he usually did with open hands and a warm smile. He looked right back at him, with nothing less than firm honesty about to come from him.

 

"You could probably be more involved and less tired if you didn't have another job, is what I'm sayin'. And I'm sure you ain't checkin the weather every time you're on your phone. It's not my business, but I think it'd only help ya to ditch your side job so you can focus everything here, even if you'd lose the extra comfort money."

 

No lies there, only uncertainty. If Ignis left his current job, he would be putting everything on the Regalia. No turning back. Nothing to fall back on. This would be it. And that is how it should be, from everything Ignis had been reading up on. An entrepreneur was also the ultimate gambler. Everything went into the business. All effort, all money, all standing. If it failed, then it failed. You cut your loses and started over, or you tried something else.

 

Why was that so frightening?

 

"I will take that into consideration, Gladiolus. Now, if you please. I need those berries smashed for the glaze. Let me know when you're finished."

 

"Got it, boss." And back into the kitchen he went.

 

So, Gladiolus was also one to speak his mind. In this, Ignis found that he was okay. More than okay. It meant Gladio cared enough to give his opinion instead of simply moving on auto pilot regardless of how he thought of things. He was investing his ideas to this place. That was excellent.

 

Ignis looked back to Prompto and Noctis, and thought those two, as well, cared a great deal about this place. They'd said so enough time beforehand. Even Noctis, ever incoherent at this hour, had warned him not to be discouraged of not finding help right away because the traffic in his store was intimidating. They would make good additions to his shop, and if he continued to have the customer volume he was getting due to his product and Gladio's magnetism, he'd have plenty to offer in terms of reasonable compensation.

 

He smiled, and made his decision. In a way, this was Ignis breaking himself into this role of business owner a little bit more. A product of his own making.

 

"Prompto?"

 

"Hnm?" The young man turned about, mouth full of rich oatmeal.

 

"What are your hours of availability?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me your favorite bready dessert! And thank you thank you to Noctoleptic for the beta work and for cheering me on.


	4. Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis needs to make a final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.  
> Guys those desserts you sent in are fucking amazing thank you and keep it up!  
> And again, thank you for taking the time to look into Ignis and his cafe adventures. After this chapter, things will take a more lighthearted, and possibly steamy, turn. Oh ho ho~

In the next full week, Gladio had completed his basic training, moving on to learning how to make each and every one of Ignis' recipes. Which, really, could only be accomplished with practice and a lot of trial and error. But since Ignis trusted Gladio on his own in the kitchen, he could give Gladio tasks while training his two newest editions, Prompto and Noctis.

 

Unlike Gladio, their backgrounds were completely known to Ignis by the second day of training, thanks to Prompto's forever present openness to his life story. That life story extended to Noctis, and more of Noctis' life was now on the table than before. The young man was disgruntled about it, but did not stop his friend’s ramblings. This meant Prompto was tactful in his giving of information, at least.

 

Ignis took this as Prompto being trusting, but savvy. The young man was not the typical air-headed blond, and he proved as much in his focus to work and please Ignis.

 

"Gotta show you I'm worth these hours!" He had said one Wednesday as he volunteered to jump on register despite the line. Noctis was less eager to put his head on the chopping block, and stayed in the kitchen, helping Gladio keep up supply for pretzel sticks. Ignis would have to put a metaphorical boot to his arse to get him to pick up more sociable tasks.

 

Or maybe not.

 

He had a very strong palette.

 

By the end of the second week, due to a lack of availability on the young man’s end, Noctis' training was rounded out and he was the unofficial test tester for Gladio's culinary training. He would also be used as a call-in for whenever either of the three of them were sick, or the café became extremely busy.

 

In-between all of this, Gladio was trained more and more on baking and cooking techniques. He managed to make his first batch of chocolate chip cookies from start to finish all by himself that were up to Ignis' standards. A truly momentous occasion, and Ignis found himself rather proud of his employee. This also meant that Gladiolus was the closest to being able to run the store without Ignis present. A prospect that both excited and terrified the man that he was actually going to get to a point where he did not have to be at the café everyday overseeing operations.

 

Which meant he might be able to continue to keep his side job. Everything could remain, despite the fatigue he felt at the edge of his vision.

 

The third week passed with his four man crew, and Gladio had him seated in a booth five minutes to closing. It was just the two of them, the café's lights turned off with only the bright winter's moon shooting through the glass. The place was still wafting with the smells of the Sunday special of bread pudding ,and the many bread products that were being left to rise over night.

 

"What is this all about, Gladiolus?"

 

"You know damn well what."

 

"Language. We are still at work."

 

"Ignis, you nodded off over the phone with a customer this afternoon."

 

"I most certainly did  _ not _ ." Ignis sniffed, pressing his glasses up on his face, feeling very much like the employee to the employer. And he did not care for it. He rose up from the booth, grabbing his coat off the side hook. "That is enough. Unless you have a formal complaint, I need to get home an--"

 

A sure, strong hand gripped his wrist to keep him there, and Ignis had half a mind to snarl and snap his arm away, because how  _ dare  _ he touch him like that? But when he snapped his eyes down to Gladio, his anger crumbled like the flakiest of pastries, those eyes holding nothing but concern and that blasted honesty.

 

"You haven’t left your other job, have you?" He rumbled more than spoke, as if he knew that perfectly low and vibrating octave was the way to work him over. What was this technique called? 'Managing your boss?' Ignis gave a weak tug, but Gladio did not relent, merely pressing fingers into Ignis' pulse point and giving it little tender rubs.

 

Ignis cursed under his breath, thankful for the darkness to hide his cheeks and neck. "Gladio… your concern is appreciated, but misplaced. I am fine."

 

"Yeah, you are. But you could be better. I've seen ya at your best. Me and Prom and Princess all have, and ya ain't been that way for a while. They just haven't said anything because it's not in them to do it. But I can."

 

"All of you are very well meaning, I am sure, but I must press that I am--"

 

"Yeah.  _ Fine _ . So you say," Gladio interrupted. He turned in his booth and gave Ignis' wrist a gentle tug. "You still worried financially, but I got faith that we'll be okay. That _ you'll _ be okay. But you're the boss, Ignis, and I'll follow whatever direction you give. That bein' said, just hear me out one more time?"

 

Ignis dropped his eyes down to where Gladio held him, his grip near non existent, and his fingers merely resting over his knuckles by now. If he truly wished to leave, he could, but Gladio had proven this whole month that he was to be trusted and his advice was usually solid. He was a grand employee and a lovely human being in general.

 

Ignis slid back into the booth, draping his coat over his lap. He rubbed at his eye under his glasses and huffed out a tired laugh. "Very well, Gladio. What did you have in mind?"

 

 

* * *

 

Only two days passed with Ignis going stir crazy at his other job's office. The initial proposition had seemed easy enough. Take a week off and focus completely on his data analytics position.  _ You can't come by. You can’t peek inside. I will put Prompto outside of the café with samples to double as a spy to make sure you don't come around. If you really feel like you can balance the shop and your other thing, you won't even miss the place that much to do that. So take a load off. I can manage and I'm clear to make the majority of the specials. If anything else really major happens, I promise to give ya a call. _

 

At first he felt it truly irresponsible to leave the store like that, but he had to put some faith into the process, in his training, and in their work ethic. Gladio's desire to succeed rivaled his own, Prompto was simply delighted to be there, and, by association, so was Noctis. They would surely do their best while he was gone. And wasn’t that the reason he hired people in the first place? He needed the help, and there they were.

 

He bounced his pen over and over on the report in front of him, having only read the first page twice over. It,  _ this _ , didn't feel right at all. The smell was sterile and stunk of hand sanitizer. There was flat carpet under his shoes instead of polished dark wood or linoleum. He was sitting instead of standing, his hands itching to be covered in sweet dough, or powdery flour, and crunchy sugar. He looking at numbers associated with shapeless ideas instead of measurements and yield amounts.

 

It was too quiet, lacking the buzzing of the drink machines, hum of the radio, the subtle bustle in the kitchen, and the bickering and laughter from his hires.

 

It was too cold, no beautiful pane windows to let in sunshine in the morning, and gorgeous moonlight in closing.

 

And as good as he looked in a suit, he felt better in an apron.

 

It was two days after that Sunday that Ignis started to write out his two week notice. On the cursed day Wednesday, his job tried to negotiate for a higher pay for him to stay. He almost took it, then remembered the itch that compelled him to leave in the first place; compelled him to leap and start the path towards his café.

 

He may have been groomed for academia, but his calling was in the kitchen. He couldn't, no… he  _ shouldn't _ try to balance the two. It wasn't due to pride, or duty, as Ignis previously thought, but necessity. He should cut the cord and fully commit. Truly give his Regalia the attention it deserved. Not because he couldn't work at the college as well, but because he did not want to be there any longer.

 

_ Allow yourself nice things. _

 

He deserved to have only the Regalia without the ball and chain of the college.

 

By that Friday, Ignis presented a batch of delicious chocolate chip cookies to his co-workers that he baked from home, and when he noticed one man actually tear up at how deliciously moist and flavorful the cookies were, it was just another sign that he was making the right decision.

 

"Be sure to stop by the Regalia for more of such delicacies."

 

His office promised to come by, and order catered sweets from him every week. Ignis was pleased, and more flattered than he realized he'd be, even if it was just a lofty promise. He explained to his boss that he would still work his last week, but it would be away from his desk.

 

His boss tapped him on his shoulder, squeezed it, and smiled mournfully. "This place is poorer without you, Scientia. But, I think you'll be richer for it."

 

His boss then made an impromptu little speech about Ignis' time in the business department of Tenebrae University. They spoke in great bravado of his impressive time as a model student, graduating with his Bachelor's early, a focused graduate student, and an honest worker. All sparkling accomplishments, to be sure, but nothing Ignis felt true pride for. In fact, he only felt regret in that he focused more on the math and the analytics of business and not the administrative and entrepreneurship of his program. He missed out on a lot of important prep for his current endeavor.

 

"To his future!" Chimed his boss, snapping Ignis from his inner melancholy. The rest of his co workers cheered back, a cookie in each hand like wine glasses, and munched in a toast.

 

In this, Ignis' chest did bloom with pride.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday was spent working on something special for his employees, although he was a bit more anxious when coming to Gladio's part. The man was rather wide, but narrow-waisted--- he hoped this fit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Coming back to the Regalia one full week later was met with… relatively little damage. He would fully survey everything later, but when he came into the store around closing that day, a large bag in his arms, Prompto was wiping down tables, while Noctis was wiping down the windows. Nothing out of place, broken, nor obviously wrong. They both looked to Ignis, and their smiling faces were like a splash of lemon in ice tea.

 

"Iggy! Finally allowed back?"

 

"Your probation over?" Noctis joked.

 

Ignis was so caught off by how delighted he was in seeing them, he had nothing intelligible to say, and merely smiled back.

 

The sound of approaching steps pulled Ignis to look at the counter. "What's all the-- hah, well. Boss is back." Said Gladiolus, a towel over his shoulder peppered in chocolate. "So, how was your little holiday?"

 

"… Positively dreadful." Ignis scoffed, his voice returning just in time.  He held his bag a bit closer before approaching one of the inner tables. "And on this note, I'd like to call a little meeting to order."

 

The three men approached him, hanging on his word, while also still seemingly delighted to see him. As if he never left, but, also knowing that his time away had been good for him. They seemed happy to see Ignis, but also happy he took time for himself. They were happy because they actually genuinely cared.

 

_ Let yourself have nice things. _

 

What better way to add to Ignis' good karma, than to reward these men for being at his establishment and enriching it with their work ethic?

 

"After a very persuasive meeting, I decided to, as if it were not obvious, take some time off. But not because I was ill, or needed some rest." Ignis noticed the speculative looks Noctis and Prompto gave Gladio, and suppressed his laughter. It seemed that Gladio had spun a tale to keep his privacy intact. While underhanded, Ignis felt his appreciation for him rise even higher.

 

"I took time off to reevaluate my priorities," Ignis exhaled, then took a bracing breath, and looked at each man before him. "I love this place. It is my haven and it is my passion. However, I have always been a man of practicality and caution. I was balancing the wonderful unknown of running this bakery, and the comfortable routine of having a career that was all but waiting for me. However, I went through the struggle of creating this establishment for a reason. I needed to embrace that reason and place comfort aside. So, I put in my two weeks notice with the university where I also worked."

 

Prompto flinched and covered his mouth, having the most outward response to this revelation. Noctis had very little, while Gladio gave a pleased smile.

 

"I-Iggy you sure? I mean, weren't you making mad bank with that job?"

 

"Indeed, but I was, as you would put it, 'going crazy'."

 

Noctis finally emoted, and snickered. "So you missed us more than money?"

 

Ignis turned to Noctis, and gave him a firm, honest look that seemed to take the young man off guard. "Yes. I did."

 

Gladio, who was more aware of the overall situation than Prompto and Noctis, moved the little moment along and pointed at the bag. "You went shopping while having your realization?"

 

"Nothing so special, and nothing I couldn't simply make myself." Ignis smirked, going into the bag and pulled out a gorgeously crafted apron in a pleasant shade of red, nearly maroon. Embroidered in an off white in the top right corner front in beautiful cursive was the name  _ The Regalia _ , with the ' _ the _ ' smaller out of the two words.

 

"This place is where all my effort will be poured into. Everything I have, and I expect you three to do the same, just as you have been. And so, think of this as the cherry on top of three outstanding employees. Thank you all."

 

Prompto gasped and took the apron offered to him, while Ignis frowned and shook his head when Gladio tried to grab into the bag. "Hold a moment."

 

He pulled the other two from the bag, gave them a small glance, then handed Noctis the smaller of the two. "Here, this one will actually fit you."

 

Gladio's brows rose in delight and took it. "Been eye ballin' me enough to remember my measurements, Boss?"

 

Ignis swallowed thickly, hearing Noctis' and Prompto's subtle snickering. Yet, it was only a mild delay in his return quip, which was less a tease and more a flirt that completely surprised even Ignis in its spontaneity. "Just enough."

 

The silence was palpable, until it was cut by Gladio's rich, surprised huff of a laugh. And if no one brought up the soft pink dusting on the larger man's cheeks, then that was fine.

 

"Now, on to the matter of other upgrades to the cafe', such as dress code improvements."

 

All three men cringed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning!" Ardyn arrived that Monday morning, expecting more of the brilliant same. His yummy croissants and his Chai tea.

 

What he wasn't expecting was Ignis dressed in form fitting black jeans, a smoothly ironed, white, collared long sleeved shirt, and donning a lovely maroon apron that was currently only wrapped around his waist and dropped down past his knees. He gave Ardyn a soft nod of his head and a return greeting.

 

"Good morning, Ardyn. Your regular today?"

 

Ardyn was also not expecting to see the same attire on one Gladiolus, who was currently writing something down with his back turned to him, allowing a gorgeous profile of dark washed jeans filled with one full ass. The man looked over his shoulder, noticed the appreciative look in Ardyn's eyes, and smirked, rumbling out his customary 'morning' that was somehow professional, but still casual enough to be approachable.

 

The man eyes cut from Gladio to Ignis, and his expression was nothing less than pure delight. "Yes, although I must say that I find my morning improved significantly already by this  _ environment _ . A week away, and you outdo yourself, Ignis."

 

"Glad to exceed expectations, Ardyn."

 

"Oh Ignis," Ardyn purred and he settled into his favorite booth. He watched Gladio work, then back to Ignis preparing his drink, and looked like a cat basking in the sun, "at this  rate, you could do very little to disappoint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed!  
> Keep those bread-based desserts coming, all of those that have been suggested so far look So So SO delicious, my goodness! Dropping a comment, a dessert, or a kudos make me a happy bean!
> 
> Thank you to Noctoleptic for being the best beta to ever beta!


	5. Side Dish: Hairy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes an impromptu change. It affects everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa, an update, featuring yummy yummy eclairs, my goodness! They'll be three side dishes added to this story before the mainline is started back up. This is because there are just so many scenarios I want to place in between the plot without rushing the plot, so this is how I've decided to handle it. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't the cursed day Wednesday, and Ignis never had any issues with Mondays like others did, but now, he was starting to experience the phenomenon.

 

Actually, it probably started with Sunday, when he had stayed a bit longer than usual to help Prompto and Gladio learn how to make éclairs. Truth be told, he was not completely trained on making a perfect batch himself, but it was an item that he felt would go well with less potent herbal teas to compliment the sweetness. A bitter coffee would compliment them as well, and so éclairs would become a potential Monday special, as lemon cookies were becoming so popular, that having them every day would pull much more profit.

 

Unfortunately, a mishap with a mixer caused cream to splatter everywhere Sunday evening. Prompto, ever the overzealous ball of energy, had felt the cream would thicken faster on a faster setting, and in setting faster, they could go home faster. This logic was flawed, but it did not stop Prompto from turning the mixer up while Ignis was counting money and Gladio was closing up shop.

 

The mess was cleaned by Prompto, who had to stay over late because of it, but it left Ignis covered in cream from head to neck (thank goodness for his new apron).

 

He thought a shower and a quick cycle in the wash for his apron would be the end of that mini event, but in waking up that morning and trying to style his hair as usual, he came to a horrid conclusion. His hair was tacky. Ruined, even, at the ends. Combing and gelling it only left it in a brittle, frizzed mess. No amount of conditioner was saving it. Time was ticking down to get to his shop on time, and, feeling his patience overturned by necessity, took a pair of scissors, and went to work.

 

Just a little bit from the front top. Nothing drastic and just enough to rid himself of the split ends. Unfortunately for Ignis, who hadn't given himself a haircut in years, it turned out quite disastrous when he tried to style it again. It was horrific, and he rinsed his hair out once more.

 

Resigning himself to being late, Ignis looked at himself in the mirror, limp hair curling and framing his face much like it had back when he was a college student. He did look younger, but he rather wish he didn't--- he was a man 26 years of age. He did not want to look like a child and not be taken seriously. But there really wasn't much for it. This was the best way to wear his hair until he got some semblance of control over it. He could take himself to a barber later, but for now, loose and fluffy would have to do.

 

He'd just station Prompto at the register all day.

 

Except, he had forgotten, that Prompto was off on Mondays usually, as was Noctis. Only Gladiolus and himself would be working. So he would have to show himself around the café. "Damnit…" Ignis frowned, pressing his forehead to his steering wheel. Traffic, really? Then he remembered that there was suppose to be some sort of event happening on campus today.

 

Two hours later, Ignis dragged himself into his café, spotting Ardyn seated in his usual spot, coupled with another gentleman, and Gladiolus busying himself in the back, possibly picking up his slack. When the bell rang, Gladio came to the counter, then promptly said not a damn thing about his hair.

 

He merely smirked, and said, "Mornin', Boss."

 

Bless Gladio and his merciful tact.

 

"My goodness, dear Ignis, don't you look precious today? Cause a man of age to blush with envy. Or something else," chimed Ardyn, all gleaming eyes and suggestive smile.

 

Curse Ardyn and his merciless flamboyance.

 

* * *

The lemon sugar cookies rushed off the shelves, and between the two of them, they learned how to make a decent batch of éclairs. Ignis, ever the perfectionist, didn't think it was enough, and sucked his teeth at the product.

 

"I'll have Noctis give his opinion this weekend, but I can already tell this is subpar."

 

"Taste pretty great to me."

 

"You'd eat anything I give you without thought." Ignis huffed, but smiled despite himself. As was his mood when the store was empty and he had the breathing room not to be on his very best behavior. His Monday was improving with every moment in his café.

 

Gladio chuckled, shrugging. "Ya got me. But, I do think it's fine as it is. This' a specialty shop, not a French bakery. Not everything has to be high tier, ya know?"

 

"Hnm. Be that as it may, if I know for certain a recipe can be improved upon, I'd like to give it another shot. Make sure the product we sell is the very best we can do." Ignis insisted while pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

 

It slid back into his face, and Ignis sighed, resigning to his fate for the next week or so.

 

"C'mere," Gladio suddenly rumbled, and encroached in Ignis' space. Only this time, it was in his face, hand moving to his hair. He was so startled, his chest and neck and toes tingling in excitement and warmth, that even his lungs held still, not breathing once while Gladio took something out of his apron pocket and attached it to his head. Immediately, his vision was better past his glasses.

 

"Don't touch-- I put some pins in there. I got a couple in my own mop that I'm constantly snatchin' from my sister," he grinned, and finally, perhaps too soon, moved away from Ignis.

 

"T… thank you, Gladio." Ignis exhaled, breath finally released. He was baffled that, even after weeks of this behavior, he still wasn't quite used to Gladio's lack of personal space. 

 

"No problem. Also, it ain't my business, but for what it's worth, you do look pretty cute, Iggy. In a handsome kinda way."

 

Ignis felt himself both bristle and melt at the statement and the nickname. He felt like a piece of ice suddenly lowered into coffee, crackling all about, but still stubbornly cold.

 

"… this won't become a normality, I can assure you," was Ignis' best comeback.

 

Gladio merely shrugged, returning to the kitchen while murmuring, "That sucks."

 

* * *

Prompto came in the next day, saw Ignis' pinned back hair, and fussed over how someone could be both cute and intimidating at the same time. Ignis ignored him, but felt his neck tuck in at the compliment nonetheless.

 

* * *

The cursed day was less cursed when customers couldn't be mad at anyone with Ignis wearing pastel colored clips in his hair courtesy of Prompto and Noctis. If the chocolate covered pretzel sticks were slow coming, the view in the mean time was spot on, and that Wednesday was the best Wednesday in memory.

 

Ignis denied any contribution to it.

 

* * *

Thursday meant another day with just Gladio and Ignis. His hair was pinned up, but it just didn't sit right.

 

"Gladio?"

 

"Hnm?" The man looked up from some notes he had been taking on tips in the kitchen during his training. Ignis approached, all straight backed and serious looking, but the words came out as he felt--- nervous and out of his element.

 

"Would you… adjust my hair? As you had it before."

 

The man's eyes softened and he nodded while taking the pins and pastel clips out. "Sure thing, Boss."

 

Only a few seconds passed, and he was right as rain, hair pushed back and flat without looking ridiculous.

 

"Thank you, Gladio."

 

"No problem."

 

If the man's hand lingered a few seconds too long against his ear, Ignis made no move to back away first, the tingles there making his heart rate delightfully spike.

 

* * *

Friday was much of the same, the two men taking care of shop and prepping for the busy weekend. Ardyn stopped by with Vixen, and while Gladio tended to the shop, Ignis and Ardyn spoke.

 

Ignis kept wandering hands from his hair, claiming that it was finicky when touched. In reality, Gladio had been the last to touch it, and he was trying to keep that truth for as long as possible.

 

If his cheeks were pink, Ardyn didn't bring it up. For once, the man kept it to himself.

 

He left a hefty tip… and a bow hair pin. Gladio snorted back a laugh, pinned down by Ignis' glare.

 

* * *

Ignis gave the hairpin to Prompto, who took it immediately and set it in his hair. Double the customers came by to taste test while he was outside on Saturday. Ignis couldn't believe it, but wasn't going to complain. On Sunday, Prompto put the pin in Noctis’ hair, and the same pull of customers flocked. It was rather exploitative in Ignis' opinion, but it evened out due to the young man's equal disdain of the extra attention. Despite his displeasure, Noctis made no effort to remove the bow pin.  Probably due to the fact that Prompto put it there.

 

His adoration of his friend was plain to everyone but the blonde himself.

 

Prompto was kept  _ away _ from the kitchen that evening, shooed to clean up the main dining area while Noctis taste tested the latest batch of éclairs.

 

"Nmmm…" Noctis sucked his fingernail in thought, visibly going inward to truly feel out the taste. Gladio had to admit, "the kid's got some sense."

 

"… it's… too on point." Noctis finally said.

 

Ignis' brow raised, and Noctis tried to clarify. "It tastes just like what an éclair should taste like. It's real good, but, like… that's boring? Maybe… put something sharp in it. Like a citrus or something. Maybe like... Banana or… something fruity? I dunno. But it's just…  _ okay _ . It's not amazing. Maybe that's what you're missing."

 

"That's fair, I suppose."

 

"Oh oh! Strawberry!" Prompto chimed from outside the kitchen. 

 

Noctis chuckled and shook his head, calling back. "You always say that!"

 

"I like strawberry. Everything's better with strawberry."

 

"Maybe mint, Iggy?" Gladio offered, much less impulsive with his opinion that the young man, "Lighten up the heaviness of the sweetness?"

 

Ignis rubbed his head with a hand in thought, going into his own musings, and then flinched when he realized he had not washed his hands before touching his hair. He frowned when he realized he had chocolate glaze in his hair. "Goddamnit…"

 

"Hold still…" Came that familiar rumble, and then Ignis felt Gladio's heat by his side followed by a warm rag stroking against his head to take off the chocolate swiftly and entirely. The café was suddenly deadly quiet, but he could feel Noctis' and Prompto's eyes on the two of them.

 

He swallowed thickly and allowed his eyes to flutter closed, letting Gladio tend to him as was now his habit of doing.

 

Then, it was over, and Gladio gave Ignis a pat on the shoulder. "When you get so clumsy? Too much time around Prompto."

 

"Hey!"

 

Iggy said nothing, merely watching Gladio clean up from their éclair trials. Still feeling someone watching him, Ignis' eyes cut to Noctis. Being the quiet inward young man that he was, he merely gave Ignis a knowing little look before standing up and softly saying his goodnights, as he was no longer working. The door jingled with his leave, but Ignis knew better. Noctis wouldn't leave completely until Prompto was finished, and would be outside playing on his phone until that time came.

 

Ignis had a suspicious feeling one or both of them were being complete idiots. On what, he wasn't sure yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday was Monday, and Ignis decided that, perhaps, his hair could be like this a little while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @noctoleptic For being the best beta to ever beta!


	6. Side Dish: Sweet On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a regular.
> 
> Also, time to bump up the rating~

Ignis wasn't the only one with a regular. Every young man was slowly gaining particular customers, all of them good tippers, and all of them very forward in what they wanted and who they enjoyed being served by. Igns had resigned to this reality and no longer took it as a mark against his establishment. People had favorite waiters and preferred chefs, and bartenders. As long as nothing truly seedy happened, who was he to discourage it?

 

For Prompto, a woman of mature beauty had started to come around. Ignis felt he had seen her about campus before, but he couldn't entirely place her. She'd come in like any other person, not really wanting anything, but, as she put it, 'it smelled good outside and I've never been in here before'.

 

Her face was neutral, but not unfriendly. She was probably conditioned to being bossy to get her point across, as many women had to these days. Ignis took her order of green tea with a strawberry peanut butter cookie platter, and asked her to please take a seat anywhere for her order to arrive.

 

Prompto had been working that day. He smiled after presenting her order on the customary tarnished metal plate, excited as always. She had tilted her head as if mildly annoyed. "Ants in your pants, kid?"

 

"O-oh, just you ordered one of my favorites. I love these cookies." Prompto answered without faulting in his mood. That seemed to take the woman off guard, as if she wasn't used to genuine brightness from someone of Prompto's age. She regained herself and scoffed, picking up one of the jam treats.

 

"I'm sure you say that about every thing sold here."

 

"Nah, I actually don't like the lime tarts or the coffee dots," Prompto had shrugged, then grinned and continued on, "not to say they're not good, but they're not for me. So, if you like treats like these, liiiike me, you can trust when I say these are deeeelish!"

 

The blonde winked at her, then gave a soft nod. "Enjoy. Need me, give a hollar," and away he walked, leaving her partially stunned but, strangely charmed.

 

The cookies had been to the woman's satisfaction, if her 'this is fucking good' was any indication to Ignis. The tea was bracing and strong, cleaning the palette, and leaving her energized.

 

She'd left her tip under the tray, leaving before Prompto could come back and ask if she needed anything else, right around the time the shop had gotten busy. Prompto had noticed the tip and fist pumped the air, then choked at a small note that was also left with the ten dollar bill.

 

> _You could conquer cities with that smile. Keep it up, kid < _Was what Prompto had read to him with a sparkle in his eyes and a bit of pink on his cheeks. Since then, the woman had come by much more often.

 

The fall season rolled in, and Prompto soon knew her name, Aranea. The closer the two got, Ignis noticed, the more irritable Noctis became, and found himself in a precarious situation.

 

Prompto and Noctis weren't dating. Not that he knew. And neither were Prompto and this customer. Noctis, for all he could tell, was simply being jealous or self-conscious of his friend's connection with a very gorgeous woman. While Noctis wasn't affected work wise, Ignis had the foresight to predict it could in the near future. He wasn't sure if he should sit Noctis down and tell him not to let Prompto's relationships at work affect his own performance, or allow life to play itself out and play clean up if something happened.

 

Ultimately Ignis left it be, and life did sort through the rest. The woman soon appeared less and less frequently as November slogged along, and Noctis' mood equalized.

 

Then, on the last day of the café being open before a week long break for Thanksgiving, Aranea returned with a bag in her arms. The bell jingled late in the afternoon, dusk colored light pouring through the glass panes.

 

Prompto perked up from his cleaning, and smiled warmly in her being there. "Hey there! Sorry, we're outta those strawberry cookies, cause it's close to closing, but I can recommend something else for you, if you'd like."

 

"Actually, I came here to talk to you. If that's alright?" Aranea noticed Ignis looking up from his balance books, and rose a hand in soft defense, giving a sharp, but firm smile. "I'll bring him right back, all intact."

 

Ignis gave them both a small look over before sighing and giving a nod. Wasn't Ignis' place to disallow the occasional visitor. The two left the shop and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. It was in full view of Ignis, and Noctis, who had taken to eating his newest taste test outside the kitchen, eyes poised outside.

 

The young man seemed less than pleased, yet Ignis couldn't help but smirk. If he truly held Prompto in a romantic light, he should speak his mind, and not allow him to be scooped up or get upset when the occasional person started to grow close with Prompto. Aranea was a stunning woman-- anyone would be lucky to have her, in Ignis' opinion.

 

The two spoke for a while longer, Aranea slid the bag to him, and inside the bag was something that made the blonde's pale cheeks bloom red despite the orange glow of the afternoon. Noctis sucked his teeth and went back into the kitchen, while Ignis went back to his books. None of his concern.

 

But like most things with Prompto and those he placed trust in, it did not stay just his business long.

 

"Ignis… can I get some… advice?" Prompto whispered, slinking into the shop after Aranea left, leaving a young man who looked oddly conflicted despite being visited by a lovely lady. Ignis didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't the best person to speak to on such things. It wasn't often that anyone, through his life, outreached to him on an emotional level. Prompto's desire for Ignis' personal opinion was both dumbfounding, and flattering.

 

Ignis nodded over to a booth in the back corner, and there they sat, Prompto hugging the bag in his lap with downcast eyes, trying to put together exactly what he wished from Ignis.

 

A cup of freshly prepared hot chocolate released soothing white steam, and the more Prompto stared into it, the more he seemed to relax. Ignis waited patiently, hands resting comfortably in his lap, trying to give off as little intimidation as possible ( _however_ he did so-- Ignis still wasn't exactly sure how he put forth this aura without effort like his employees said).

 

"Uhnm… So… apparently, I may or may not--I mean what I mean is, I might, uhnm…  why is this so hard?" Prompto sighed and shook his head. "Ah… I don't wanna lose my job because of who I might be dating in the future.  But if you have an issue with it, especially with, ya know, it only being four people working here, then I understand. But… but if you do let someone go, make it me. Noctis really needs this job s--"

 

"Hold a moment," Ignis frowned, raising a hand as if he was halting Prompto from physically crashing into a wall. The young man flinched, and stopped his ramblings, knowing he'd gone a bit too far. He had, however, managed to shove out what it was he wished to say.

 

"Let me get a handle on what you are trying to ask me. If you started to date Noctis, would I fire the both of you? And if I did decide to fire you both, to have mercy, and only fire you? Am I clear so far?" Ignis rubbed the side of his neck, feeling a tiny bit of a tension headache developing.

 

Prompto's face pinked again, still noticeable even as the sunlight dimmed, transitioning to streetlight and light of the kitchen, Noctis and Gladiolus, supposedly, still working towards closing up. The blonde nodded, chin tucked into his neck.

 

"I… I don't know our relationship. But, it seems like I've… been a real airhead concerning Noctis. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, and no matter how things go, I'm pretty sure our relationship will change. I'd like to say that this won't affect our work, but it's hard to keep life outta work, especially if life is at work." Prompto jerked suddenly as if stung. "Aha… well you're the last person I gotta tell that to."

 

"Indeed," Ignis scoffed, but he gave a small smile, sensing Prompto's effort to be responsible, and rewarding him for it. Prompto smiled back, and it reached his eyes.

 

"Rest assured I wouldn't be firing either of you. If anything, I might have you come on cycling shifts, so that you two aren't in the shop at the same time. That would cut on possible distraction or inappropriate exchanges. But, that's neither here or there. Should you choose to rush ahead and speak to Noctis based on, I assume, what that woman gave you," Ignis pointed at the bag in emphasis, and Prompto wrapped his arms more firmly around it, immediately propective, "I offer one suggestion."

 

"Y-yeah?" Prompto gulped.

 

"Do so tomorrow, so that you have the whole week to reconcile in whatever emotions befall you as a result. In any case, you two may come to a neutral understanding no matter what you decide upon. If that occurs, I won't have to change your schedules at all. In fact, I can act as most managers do in instances their employees end up dating that are of equal standing--- ignore you."

 

The blonde seemed ready to hop out of his seat in joy. "W-wha?! Really?!"

 

Ignis shrugged and felt himself melt back into the booth. As if he, too, was relieved in his decision, as he'd only thought of it as he continued talking. "If it were a scenario of you being a manager, and Noctis being a subordinate, then the work dynamic becomes influenced by your intimate one. Since this isn't the case, you really had no reason to come to me about this… besides… being considerate. Which I thank you for, Prompto."

 

The blonde's energy spike lulled down into bashfulness again, and he smiled down into his bag. "N-no problem, Ignis. This place is… I dunno. I just didn't want anything messing it up, like my silly romance problems.  I want it to stay like it is. It's like my zen place, even though it's work, ya know?"

 

Ignis could relate more than Prompto realized, hinted only in his smile that actually reached his eyes. Prompto, caught off guard by the soft expression, cleared his throat in emphasis to change the subject. Or finish it. Ignis hadn't realized his face, so merely tilted his head.

 

"S-so yeah. Thanks. That was all I wanted to talk to you about. And thanks for the hot chocolate. It tastes different…" Prompto took another long sip.

 

"I added some crushed peppermint sticks to sweeten instead of sugar, and it's 60% dark chocolate. A small taste of December to come."

 

"Hnnmm 'o 'ood." Prompto mouthed while also trying to swallow. Which, as many things done in a rush, failed. Prompto choked, wheezing over and over while beating on his chest, a whole gulp of hot chocolate going down the wrong way.

 

Ignis immediately stood up to rub Prompto's back, and Gladiolus and Noctis peeked from the kitchen, concerned.

 

"Prom?"

"Hey everyin' okay?"

 

"Yes yes, all is well."

 

"Y-yeah I'm alright." Prompto whined, then tried to stand up, flustered by all the attention on him, as well as forgetting about the gift bag in his lap. Gravity acted according to law, and it dropped, spilling out its contents.

 

Noctis came to Prompto's side, ignoring the bag pointedly, while Ignis went for it. He didn't give the clear bottle any thought, but he was curious to the strawberry icon labeled across it. He didn't snoop hard enough to read the bottle, as the second item in the bag was much more of the distraction.

 

The item, coupled with the clear liquid labeled with a strawberry caused the whole bag to become a very… sexual distraction. Ignis immediately tied the handles of the bag so neither Noctis or Gladio, or any other stranger, could peek inside. Prompto, noticing Ignis realizing his gift, squeaked and took the bag back into his hands. "Sor-- I'm alright, guys, thanks. You ready to go, Noct?" He sputtered, words shooting out as fast as he could articulate them.

 

"I dunno. Am I?" Noctis rose a brow at how peculiar Prompto and Ignis were acting, while Gladio leaned against a booth, observing and amused.

 

"How were the miniature apple pies?" Ignis transitioned as best he could back into business mode, but his mind, the cursed little thing it was, was still reflecting back to the egg shape design on the box of the item in Prompto's bag. What… _what_ even sort of sex toy was that? Why would Aranea give that to him, and during business hours? Why would Aranea _know_ to give Prompto such a thing--- did the woman know his preferences? Just how familiar was she with Prompto?

 

Absolutely none of that was his business, but Ignis found himself horribly curious.

 

"So… I guess, not flaky enough. But everything else was pretty good. So, we can go?" Noctis asked once more, arms crossed in slight annoyance to Ignis' partial listening.

 

"Y-yes, thank you, Noct," Ignis swallowed while pushing up his glasses.

 

The two young men left the shop, leaving Gladio where he stood, and Ignis feeling his throat close up just a bit more. The way Gladio could simply _know_ by observing was a talent that Ignis had, but didn't know how to defend against. He also knew when Gladio was using it.

 

"Do not ask, please."

 

The man rose both brows, and his lips curled into an innocent smile. "What was I gonna ask about?" He said, with not a sincere tone in his voice. Ignis did not pout.

 

"You play coy poorly. The kitchen cleaned entirely? Nothing left out and everything properly refrigerated?"

 

"Yes, sir. Had to toss some preserves that weren't going to be used before expiration though. I wrote down what to get after the holidays."

 

"Ah, good man." Ignis hummed, going towards his coat after taking off his apron. Gladiolus did much of the same.

 

"What are your plans?" He asked, as any employee would. The question left Ignis definitely less aroused and less conversational than he was five seconds ago. Holidays had lost their appeal to Ignis some time ago, right around the moment his uncle became estranged from the family. Nothing Gladio needed to know in detail.

 

"Nothing, as of yet, but to relax."

 

"Hnm. Well, if you get bored, my family always throws a block party for Turkey Day. Here…" Gladio took out his phone, and suddenly, there was a vibration in Ignis' back pocket. He flinched a little, forgetting it was there, and also… partially aroused again.

 

"My pop's address. It'll be exactly on Turkey Day. And you're welcome to bring somethin', though you don't have to. Apparently, my cooking's gotten better since working here." Gladio's laugh was, as always, infectious, and Ignis felt his cheeks pull without thinking. If his chest warmed as well, then why complain? It was cold outside.

 

"Gladiolus?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

They stood at the threshold of the shop, and Ignis, perhaps inspired by Prompto's ease in which he offered his emotions, exposed a bit of his own. Admittedly out of practice, but, he gave it an honest go.

 

"Have you invited anyone else to this block party?"

 

"You mean did I tell blondie or Princess? Nah. Figured they'd be too busy."

 

"And that I wouldn't be?"

 

"Or maybe I didn't wanna see 'em during my time off."

 

"But you wished to see your boss?"

 

"He's a pretty cute boss."

 

"Cute, is he?"

 

"I think so anyway. I know my sister would love 'em, cause he's witty and kind, and she'd like that. And I get along great with 'em, so why not invite him to dinner?"

 

"Well, I'm sure your boss certainly appreciates the invitation, even if it is rather cheeky of you to be so casual with him." Ignis' glasses slid down his nose. He made no effort to push them up, opting to look over them and up at his unbelievable employee. Because this was simply… unbelievable. This… this banter, as if they were more friends than co workers.

 

But this was Gladio. He was just this way-- easy, flirtatious, and warm. Warm despite the nipping cold. And that was it. It wasn't because Gladio meant anything by it in what he was saying, surely. He was just being a practiced flatterer. Of course he had to have invited Noctis and Prompto to this block party. There was no way that he only invited Ignis out of some form of selectivity of his company. As if he offered something that Gladio preferred.

 

The man shrugged, and something in his eyes went from easy warmth to embracing heat, like water finally turning over in a boil. "I think my boss likes it more than he realizes. I can't wait for him to figure it out on his own. He's kinda oblivious like that, but he's still smart. He'll catch on."

 

The water boiled over and Ignis felt something pop in his mind. Wait… _what_? Was he… _really_?

 

And before he could open his mouth to try and ask more about Gladio's words, tired of the volley back, Gladiolus raised an arm and presented Ignis' bag, which he had completely forgotten about. "Whelp, I gotta go, boss. See ya in a week. Or in two days."

 

"…. Indeed." Ignis grumbled, taking his bag and turning on a heel down the street. Blasted Gladiolus, he _had_ to be teasing. There was no other explanation. Teasing as he always did, being easy with his words like he was with his touch… and… overall just being unfair in how he was coaxing Ignis to feel so inside out. "Strike it from your mind. It's not what you want it to be." he muttered into his scarf.

 

By the time Ignis got home, he'd all but forgotten about Aranea, and Prompto's sex bag, and even managed to push Gladio's behavior down into his gut.

 

It all came rushing back when he checked his phone before bed.

 

> [ **Gladio** 6:33pm]: 5109 Lestallum Drive. Starts at 5pm.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Prompto** 7:55pm]:  Please dun tell Gladio about whats in the bag! And dont suspend me?! I know its sexy stuff but I dn't know she do it while I was at work and stuff. It was totally Aranea's idea-- I didn't ask her! ;A; I hope Im not in trouble!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Prompto** 7:59pm]: Thanks again for the pep talk! Have a fun turkey holiday! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Gladio** 8:00pm]: Hey didn't mean to upset you. If I stepped outta line, lemme know.

 

Ignis brushed a thumb across the two messages in his thread with Gladio, and with the last bit of inspiration brought forth by Prompto, he replied and then placed the phone on his nightstand.

 

> [me 8:55pm]: I'll see you in two days.

 

Perhaps Ignis had his own preferences. A favorite employee he was sweet on. Managers weren't supposed to exercise favoritism, but Ignis was still learning. He hoped he never learned.

 


	7. Side Dish: Toothache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is suffering days after Turkey Day, but it's not food poisoning.  
> (Ignis makes this fic officially E for Easy bake oven)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter goes back to the main plot! Thank you again for the support and I am so happy that this resonates with so many people.

Really, how difficult could this be?

 

How difficult was it to just go online, go to a highly esteemed sex store, and buy a toy? Especially once Ignis got over the hump to buy one. He thought  _ that _ decision would be the hardest part of this whole thing, but apparently, after doing a simple google search, buying what he wanted became less a venture of 'where' and more a 'do you really want this particular toy'.

 

This would be his first toy… and he was woefully naïve in what he wanted.

 

At first, a phallic object seemed to suffice for… what he planned. But, as he searched, and saw increasingly ridiculous items meant to stimulate the penis, he found himself less aroused, and more on the cusp of not buying anything.

 

And then, he remembered Prompto's toy. It was egg shaped, wasn’t it? Perhaps… something a bit more technologically advanced, then? He allowed his body to decide, and his cock pulsed in agreement, his hole clenching with the idea of something completely inside him. So then Ignis found himself researching mechanical toys. Massagers, buzzing objects, vibrators, warming plugs, and self-ejaculating dildos.

 

"My word…" Ignis swallowed and closed his laptop, exhaling. He shuffled a bit where he sat cross legged on his bed, heart rate up while his lungs constricted to rob him of air.

 

Perhaps a tiny reminder of why he was buying the toy in the first place would steel his nerves.

 

Yes, the block party.

 

He'd made two sweet potato pies and two pumpkin pies for the Amicitias. The whole neighborhood was alight with activity all streaming from one large brick house, windows open and shooting a warming glow into the twilight.

 

He'd slipped inside, and was immediately greeted by an extremely friendly dog, apparently named Talcott, and Gladio, who was all tender smiles and beckoning eyes. He scooped up the pies, two on each arm, and placed them with the other desserts. He then proceeded to introduce him to everyone at the party. The two that stood out most was a man by the name of 'Reggie' that seemed to be close to Gladio's father, and another man by the name of Verstael, who claimed to only be there to 'fill in for someone'. Not a pleasant man, but he'd definitely left an impression.

 

And definitely not sexy. Okay, okay, to the point.

 

A whole neighborhood block buzzed with activity, and the house was getting a bit too crowded due to the waning sun. Gladio had brought up the idea for a walk. 'Give them some them time'.

 

They'd bundled up in their coats and scarves and left the house, taking slow steps on the sidewalk on a path to nowhere in particular. The more they walked and talked, the closer they'd become, until Gladio wrapped an arm about Ignis' back with his hand resting gingerly on his hip. Ignis remembered stiffening up in surprise, but not stopping.

 

"… I'll move--"

 

Ignis remembered feeling emboldened, and placing a gloved hand over top Gladio’s, keeping the arm right there around his body. He remembered his rebuttal.

 

"No issue. It's more comfortable this way."

 

He remembered melting despite the cold when Gladio held him closer, and they walked the block, whispering of silly dogs, and gossipy little sisters, and employees who were a bit too hansy with their employer.

 

He remembered strong fingertips shifting on his hip through his coat like a cat kneading a blanket, and it feeling so right, so perfectly, right under Gladio's arm. He remembered coming back to the party, and sticking close to Gladio the rest of the night.

 

He remembered sitting on a couch with him as he talked with his father and some of his associates, all loud laughter and shouting and excited chatter. Gladio kept a solid hand on his thigh, thumb brushing over the muscle over and over the entire time, and there was nowhere else Ignis desired to be.

 

He had gone home with no left overs, his pies devoured and the rest being hoarded by the Amicitias for later. Gladio had leaned his face in the car window as Ignis turned on the engine, arms folded on the roof of the car.

 

"Really enjoyed you bein’ here tonight."

 

"I… had a surprisingly pleasant evening. You have good people in your life."

 

Gladio had given him a sad look, but not one of pity. He reached inside and, with heartbreaking tenderness, brushing hair from his face to tuck behind his ear. He had kept his hair down for months now.

 

"I'm glad I could share it with ya, Iggy."

 

Ignis remembered barely resisting the urge to lean into that hand before it pulled back out of his car.

 

"Get home safe?"

 

"Of course. Good night, Gladio."

 

" ‘Night ba-- Ignis."

 

And that,  _ that _ , was what lead Ignis to this point in time, taking a full day to make the decision to buy a sex toy, and taking another half of a day to research exactly what he wanted in a sex toy. All because of that catch in his voice, that trip in his words. Because he knew what Gladio was about to say. Ignis  _ knew  _ what Gladio was about to call him. He could hear it in his mind as if Gladio had actually spoken the words, and it caused warmth to drape over his body like a hot shower, making him squirm in his skin and his cock to stir in carnal interests for the first time in years.

 

_ " 'Night babe." _

 

Or maybe he would say the whole nickname. Ignis bit his lip and pressed the heel of his palm into his crotch as he imagined Gladio's voice saying just that.

 

_ " 'Night baby…" _

 

"G-god…" His hole twitched greedily with the fantasy, as it had every time Ignis had imagined it since the party. He knew this would only prove to be a distraction in the kitchen. He could not work with Gladio while sexually frustrated with him.

 

Because, apparently, he was sexually attracted to Gladiolus. And, apparently, Gladio harbored feelings for him right back. It wasn't Ignis just seeing what he wanted to see. It wasn’t Gladio simply being Gladio. Gladio was truly interested, but was trying to keep it to himself. It was dangerous due to work. It was exhilarating, because it was dangerous.

 

And so, the idea of exerting that frustration out on a toy manifested, no thanks (or much thanks) to Prompto’s little gift. After throwing out the pacifying excuse that his hand would suffice (because it wouldn't, it would only make it worse), Ignis was here, sitting cross legged on his bed, staring at his closed laptop.

 

_ "Iggy… you get home safe?" _

 

"Yes…" Ignis whispered into nothing, biting down on a finger and kneading with softer strokes at his crotch. His imagination had sparked to life from his body's renewed interest in revisiting warm memories.

 

_ "Glad to hear it. Wouldn't want anythin' happenin' to you, babe…" _

 

Iggy squirmed, biting harder into his finger as he started to stroke over and over at his cock through soft linen pants. His hips started to jerk into his touch, and his eyes fluttered closed, mind now focusing solely on Gladio's creamy voice, and what it would sound like saying such things to him.

 

He already knew what Gladio's touch was like. Heavy. Supportive. Certain. Coupled with his voice, Iggy had the perfect ingredients for a quick one.

 

His body plopped upon the bed, nuzzling into clean sheets as his hand moved faster, hips popping into his fist. "A-aahnm!"

 

_ "So worked up, boss. Lemme take care of you…" _

 

He could feel those hands brushing across his hair, his face, and Ignis brought two fingers to his lips, imagining that touch getting just close enough to his mouth. He sucked them in, imagining thicker digits with rougher skin. He wiggled them about, making them pat at his tongue, as he sucked greedily to get them as deep down his gullet as possible, making a silent promise of exactly what he could do. What he desired to do. He whined as he stroked just a bit faster, wincing because he started this without lubricant.

 

It still felt good. His mind was still happily swimming in the sweet fuzz of this fantasy, his sac drawing tight with his incoming end.

 

_ "Lookin' so sweet. C'mon… come for me…" _

 

Ignis keened, body twisting on the sheets as he spent inside his pajama pants, glans pressed gingerly into the fabric to stain it with every twitch of his cock. Ignis reveled in the rolling sparks of pleasure render him limp, playing idly with his sac to prolong the afterglow sensation until his body tinged with over stimulation.

 

Ignis opened his eyes and huffed out breath once the fog thinned in his mind. "… unacceptable."

 

Unacceptable, because he was still needy. His ass still ached to be filled, and in a few minutes, his mind would simply go back to Gladio's voice and touch. If this had been the day before work, he would have woken up with a horrifically distracting erection, which he'd either have to deal with or will away before walking into the cafe. A toy would satisfy him much more thoroughly.

 

Still laying on the bed, Ignis wiggled out of his soiled pjs and opened his laptop again.

 

Another hour of research later, and he settled on a toy that he felt was a teeny bit expensive, but would manage to satisfy his renewed sexual appetite.

 

_ Allow yourself nice things. _

 

Ignis scoffed and shook his head as he placed his order.  He was sure Ardyn did not mean  _ this _ when he spoke of nice things, but something told him that he would be just as delighted that his advice was used in this endeavor.

 

The downside was that his order would not arrive before the shop opened in two days. And, with any luck, his surge of sexual desire for the man would wane enough for him to stay focused. He may not even need the toy, which upset and pleased Ignis.

 

He stewed happily in this train of thought, that all would equal out by the time the shop opened up, until he received a text from Gladiolus. It was a picture of the man with a piece of pumpkin pie, his face pulled into a closed mouth smile. His eyes were smoldering, whether he meant for them to be or not.

 

> Gladio: [picture]
> 
> Gladio: Still good after two days. Thanks again Iggy.

 

Ignis cursed, because who was he kidding? Like his pie's impression on the Amicitias, this desire wasn't going away anytime soon. He flopped back on the bed with a groan of defeat.

 

"Should have had it expedited..."


	8. Surplus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds himself with more opportunities than he can process.

The door bell jingled, bringing the sharp chill of winter gusting into the café. Prompto giggled and popped his hip at Noctis to get away from him so he could straighten his back and speak up to the incoming visitor.

 

"Good afternoon!"

 

"Good afternoon, Prompto. Don't you seem especially plucky today? I have some gentlemen here that require proper seating. Apologies for the short notice."

 

"A-ah no problem, sir!"

 

" _Ardyn_ , dear boy. One day, you will get that right."

 

Ignis peered from around the corner, spotting Prompto grabbing Noctis and seating what looked like Ardyn and several other men. He hadn't seen Ardyn lately, other than once after the Thanksgiving holiday. He did not stay long nor speak that much, drinking some chai while looking over emails, and asked for a miniature cherry pie for the road.

 

Of the men in his party he noted the one named Verstael, from back at the Amicitia party. With his interest piqued, he instructed Prompto to stay at the cash register and for Noctis to assist Gladio in the kitchen. He would handle this group.

 

And it would keep him away from Gladiolus.

 

What a mess things have been lately.

 

It had nothing to do with the café. No, the café had seen a beautiful gradual escalation in customers and profit, with an emphasis on catering and take outs and pre orders, which meant more time baking and less time tending to customers. People did not want to brave the cooler weather for their sweets, but still desired their fix. The Regalia was happy to provide.

 

No, it was not business with the shop that had become messy. It was business with Gladiolus, a man who was, still, very much his employee. He was still very much his subordinate. He was… still very much smitten with him beyond what was appropriate.  And everything that Gladio did - everything the man usually did - seemed to be amplified to an intensity that Ignis could not process. All his little touches, his caresses, his words, his laughs, his… _everything_.

 

Gladiolus Amicitia had rubbed the back of his neck two Wednesdays ago to get out a kink in his muscle, causing his bicep and pec to bulge underneath his white shirt. Ignis actually noticed this, and nearly spilled molten chocolate. It was an everyday action Gladio did due to looking down at his work for five hours of the day, and Ignis had been negatively (or positively) affected. Gladiolus Amicitia had become a kitchen hazard.

 

It would have been pathetic were it not so bloody embarrassing.

 

So, Ignis had paired up Noctis with Gladio to handle deliveries. More and more it was just him and Prompto in the shop, Ignis in the kitchen and Prompto charming those who came with his bubbly energy. It worked, during days that all four of them were working. But when it was just himself and Gladio, Ignis knew his efficiency dropped by half.

 

And he wouldn't, couldn't, even think about how much worse things probably would have been if he hadn't made his toy purchase. Every night Ignis had fodder to fantasies, and the pent up energy to play them out. His metaphorical floodgates had be thrown wide open and if it weren't for his toy, his wrists would need braces.

 

Ignis was a mess. But any mess could be tidied up. Surely. Hopefully. Maybe.

 

Or ignored. Messes could also be ignored. Temporarily. Perhaps permanently.

 

"A pleasure in seeing you again, Ardyn." Ignis gave a head bow before plucking a pen and paper from his apron pocket. "And what can I bring for you gentlemen?"

 

"Yes, well, I heard high, yet reluctant, praise from my old friend Verstael, concerning your sweet potato pie. Something you created for a social gathering, or so I heard," Ardyn hummed. The older man in question grumbled, but nodded affirmatively.

 

Ignis suppressed a smile. "You humble me, sir."

 

"I'm not much for sweets, but it was a hearty pie despite the sweetness. Good balance, sharp taste." Verstael explained.

 

"And so, my dear Ignis, I would love to have one of those pies. For all of my friends here. And also so I don't feel so slighted that Verstael, the picky unappreciative eater that he is, has one up on me concerning something you've baked."

 

A sweet potato pie? Ignis wrote that down, but he did not have the crust he used at the party immediately ready. And it would take some time to prepare. He'd need to prep the potatoes, the dough, bake the pie (along with other items so as not to waste electricity running his large ovens for only one pie), allow it to settle and cool, decorate, then present.

 

"While I am deeply flattered that you came all this way in order to indulge in something of my creation, I must be frank, gentlemen, that such an order will take three hours of your time. If I may, I would highly suggest a substitute. We have miniature pies as an ongoing holiday special until the end of the year. Cherry, blueberry, apple, and peach miniature pies."

 

Verstael, including the other men at the table, did not look pleased. Ardyn seemed as cheerful as always, yet Ignis had spent enough time with the man to realize that he was also just as displeased. It showed in the darkness in his eyes.

 

"Ignis. My dear. My one _true_ love."

 

Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely.

 

"As you say, it would truly be a pity if I dragged all of these very busy men from their careers, lives, and schedules to not have the pie that good Verstael dared to compliment. Think of it as a holiday miracle you will bestow upon us."

 

Ignis swallowed. That was Ardyn talk for 'I will not leave without that pie in a timely fashion'. But, he stood firm on the matter.

 

"I would not dare try to keep you from a dessert, Ardyn. Especially one that you have not had--- I would not want to keep you out of the loop."

 

The man's eyes lightened; appealing to his greedy nature worked. A little.

 

"That being said, I must emphasize the time it will take to make this pie. I do not wish to rush and ruin the quality. Therefore, I do need at least three hours. I may bring an appetizer for the lot of you in the meantime as well as a teapot full of a white tea blend that pairs best with our specialty pies."

 

A man, his hair pure white, nearly translucent, shrugged. "I do not see an issue in this. We did come here for business, not just to eat."

 

Another man, simple in how he looked with brown, shaggy hair and a handsome face, nodded as well. "Yes, and I will have the mini apple pie."

 

"That sounds simple enough. I will have what Titus ordered." Verstael spoke. The man with white hair asked for blueberry.

 

Ardyn waved a hand dismissively.  "I will keep my palette clean for your sweet potato pie. I _will_ have some of your citrus black tea."

 

Ignis wrote this all down swiftly, then gave an affirmative tap to the book before tucking it away. "We will get started on your dishes and teas immediately. Prompto will be serving you."

 

"Much obliged." Ardyn turned back to his group, and Ignis went to Prompto and Noctis, who were a bit too close and a bit too red around the ears. He cleared his throat and gave them a knowing look.

 

Ignis was not the only mess he needed to constantly tidy up. A raise of his brow was all he needed to accomplish the desired effect. The two love birds fluttered away from each other.

 

Whatever happened over the Thanksgiving break with Prompto and Noctis was a positive, but was also causing something Prompto warned might happen--- distraction. And, bless these boys, they were trying their best to behave, but as their joint shifts progressed, they often become less and less tolerable when working together. It was enough to put cinnamon roll glaze to shame.

 

"S-sorry Ignis." Noctis cleared his throat and went to tidy up the store. Prompto took Ignis' order for the teas and warmed up some pies.

 

Which meant he was about to be in the kitchen with Gladiolus for the next three hours. Alone.

 

_Keep it together Scientia._

 

"Got a big order, boss?" Gladio grinned his way, and Ignis adjusted his glasses to hide his pink cheeks.

 

"Indeed, though less in size, and more in quality. You recall the sweet potato pie I brought to your get together in November?"

 

"Still taste it in my dreams. That shit was delicious-- ah not shit, I mean."

 

"I would certainly hope so." Ignis felt his mouth curve into a smile despite his effort to be neutral. "I need three-- no, four large sweet potatoes partially peeled, holes poked into them, and then wrapped in foil to be put into the oven."

 

"Wait, not boiled?"

 

Ignis couldn't help it. He really couldn't. Gladio's surprised and intrigued face was… he loved that Gladio was interested in the method and madness of baking and cooking. And he had such a _face_ while gaining knowledge, like a child learning through experience. Ignis couldn't help that he smiled with more warmth and familiarity than he wanted.

 

"Indeed-- it is part of the secret of this pie. Oven heating the potato lends to a much more hardy taste than boiling them to soften. Once they're soft, mash them smooth as you would, adding the ingredients in this recipe here to create the filling. I shall start on the crust."

 

Ignis scribbled down the recipe from memory and tore the page out of his notepad. Gladio took the note and nodded, getting right to work, but not before patting Ignis' shoulder. The pat's placement was much higher than where the man usually touched him in any capacity. Ignis tried not to feel disappointed in that. That was good, right? Perhaps he had given off the right signals and Gladio was pulling away from being as familiar as he usually was. That was a good thing, correct? Boundaries, and all.

 

A tiny voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Ardyn said 'fuck boundaries'.

 

He washed his hands and went to work.

 

In between steps, Ignis kept watch of Prompto and Noctis, which also meant he wasn't around Gladio. The mash was cooling and a brief blind bake of the pie was commencing. He gave a small supervisor sweep of his establishment, taking note of Ardyn's group, which was giving Prompto a small hard time, and Noctis, who was giving Ardyn's group the stink eye.

 

Odd. The young man was never outwardly hostile, even with the most testy of patrons, usually opting for near lethargic calm when talking and dealing with strangers. Ignis approached Noctis, resting a hand on his shoulder to get his face out of that scowl.

 

"Something on your mind?"

 

"I… didn't know that Ardyn was friends with Ravus and Drautos."

 

"I am unfamiliar with those men, but Ardyn has been a faithful patron to this café, as you know."

 

"Yeah yeah I know, but… well, they're in the real estate business. And they, like, donate money to small time places and then bully them into treating them special. Lots of places around campus are getting yearly donations from those guys. And I mean, that's business but… I dunno. Guess since they're in competition with my dad, I'm not… thrilled about them being here."

 

That was a mouthful, in Noctis terms. Ignis would have been flattered in Noctis' desire to disclose all that to him if he weren't distracted by the information itself. He rubbed his chin.

 

"Your father's in real estate?"

 

"Y-yeah." Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "I woulda… taken over, but I'm not really interested in land ownership. Maybe I should, but I'm not. Anyway, he's been playing monopoly with Drautos' and Ravus' superiors for years… definitely before I was born. Used to be friends with that guy's sister. Still... kinda. Secretly."

 

"Intriguing." Ignis looked at the group again, trying to see them in the light that Noctis saw. Especially that of Ardyn.

 

Was Ardyn a harmless patron with a lot of money, or was he aligned with this rival group against Noctis' family's business, scouting out The Regalia as another potential slot in their portfolio. While there was no harm in having a sponsorship from a business perspective, the sponsor should have ethics and goals and practices aligned with that of the person taking the sponsor.

 

How much about Ardyn did he actually know? Would he truly be comfortable taking a sponsorship from him? An hour ago, he may have said yes, but with Noctis so flustered, now he wasn't so sure.

 

"Don't let it get to you, Noct. If you like, you can resume in the kitchen. I wouldn't want you making like Ardyn's dog and baring teeth at valuable customers."

 

Noctis went pink around the ears, apparently unaware that he had been making such an expression. "S-sorry Ignis. Yeah, I'll go do that."

 

The switch was seamless and beneficial. All that was left was combining the mash with the pie crust, and letting it all bake for 35 minutes. There were other customers, orders, and teas to make in the meantime, and Ignis made the most of this by serving and listening to the men.

 

Terms like 'territories' and 'market projections' and 'population diversity and age' popped up here and there, which ultimately amounted to plans to buy more property in the immediate area that wasn't already spoken for. Maybe even buy out some places from already-established businesses.

 

Establishments like his. Ignis worked his jaws and felt a glare threaten to shoot from his eyes. A chilly sensation of defensiveness shot through his spine and made his shoulders go rigid. He worked too hard on this place to have it bought out or have it in the pocket of less than benevolent forces. Even if Ardyn was a large help in the initial start of this place, he did not owe the man anything for offering free advice.

 

Ignis was probably over thinking things again. He should just bask in the delight of being such a credible business that real estate vultures were trying to take a snack at him.

 

Ardyn spotted Ignis looking their way, and gave a wave and a wink. Ignis cleared his throat and stood calmly. Just Ardyn being Ardyn-- no need to emote.

 

"Hey."

 

Ignis gasped and froze up in hearing Gladio speak to him. He hadn't touched him before hand like he usually did before speaking. "Y… yes, Gladio."

 

"Hnm, sorry to startle ya, but I think that pie's ready. Smellin pretty damn good."

 

"Ah, yes. Take it out, and put it on the cooling rack. We'll serve it on a larger pie plate after about ten minutes of cooling."

 

"Actually we put on that specialty rim topper you bought two days ago. Not so sure how to remove it from the pan. It's why I came over."

 

Made sense. Ignis slipped back into the kitchen, and Noctis left, giving Ignis a grin. _He had better behave out there with Prompto._

 

"Alright, here is how it's done," Ignis donned his gloves to handle the pie. The pan topper he'd purchased was for protecting the rim of pies, so no more burned decorative crusts. He showed Gladio how to remove it, and then placed the pie on the cooling rack. It was a simple process, but a process, and Gladio nodded in affirmation.

 

"Yeah, easy enough."

 

"Indeed. It is very much the time and life saver, one would say. I hope to purchase many more, perhaps enough to one day account for all our pans--"

 

"Iggy!"

 

But it was too late. He had removed his mittens and hung them, but then reached for the still scorching pan topper while his eyes were focused on Gladio and his inquisitiveness. Ignis hissed in anguish, arm snapping back from the item and immediately lifting his hand to his mouth. He sucked on the burning flesh while moving towards the nearest sink to run cold water.

 

"Damnit… damnit damnit…" What an amateur move. What an absolute amateur move. He hadn't burned himself in months. At least, not like this, where it was completely avoidable.

 

"Hey, lemme see."

 

"It's quite fine, Gladio. I assure you, I will know if I need further medical attention."

 

"Just lemme take a look, Iggy. Please? Indulge me."

 

Ignis' exhale of surrender had little to do with the pain shooting up his arm, palm and fingers. He was embaressed, yes, but Gladio was only being his caring self. Nothing good would come of being crass towards geniune concern. He moved his hand from the stream of cold water, and Gladio cradled his palm like one would a tiny mouse.

 

"… okay, yeah," Gladio turned the hand over in his grasp before letting go. "You're right, it'll be fine. I just… Ignis, you've been acting really weird lately."

 

Ignis sighed and put his hand back under the water. Instead of indulging Gladio, as he so desperately wanted, he deflected, his back a bit too straight and gaze pointed to the sink. "It is nothing of consequence."

 

"Last time I brought up something, it turned out you were tired from a second job. This time, though, I can't figure it out, but I know it has somethin' to do with me. So, yeah, it's 'of consequence'. Because my boss, who I kinda like, is kinda blowing me off, and I wanna know why."

 

"I am not 'blowing you off'."

 

Ignis cursed his mind for thinking up an alternative usage of the term 'blowing' and then pairing said definitions with illustrations. Very vivid illustrations.

 

"Uh huh."

 

Ignis clicked his teeth while flicking his hands dry, being careful as he dried them. "If you truly have something to speak to me about, I suggest you repeat your last approach and wait until after work."

 

Gladio relented, shoulders relaxing as if that was a sound and reasonable idea. He went back to work, while Ignis, despite having come up with the idea, felt no such relief. Why was Gladio so… calm?

 

Then again, why wouldn't he be? Gladio was not the one with the crippling crush. And even if he was, he hadn't had a verbal slip up since the Thanksgiving party. No more almost 'baby's'. Maybe he didn't reciprocate his feelings. Perhaps Ignis had been mistaken, and there had never been a verbal slip up. Perhaps he had gotten all excited over nothing. Perhaps he needed to clean up his mess and get himself together, because, as lovely as the fantasy was, Gladiolus was not interested in him. That was that.

 

The throbbing pain in his palm helped him fortify his denial and sharpen his focus. He felt more himself, and his own tension slipped from his body.

 

The pie was a success. Noctis' face was kept in the kitchen as he couldn't stop scowling at the men at the table. Ignis sent Prompto into the kitchen to cheer him up, and help make the last of the day's delivery orders.

 

"Igniiis~!"

 

Ignis suppressed a sigh and approached. "Are we all satisfied tonight, gentlemen?"

 

"Indeed we are. I am so stuffed Ravus here will surely need to roll me out of this booth to escape his seat." Ardyn laughed, and it was a rare thing to see the man actually smile or laugh that reached his eyes and ears, bringing out every handsome wrinkle on his face. It wasn't the first time--- every time Ardyn ate something new from his café, he glowed, as if he was experiencing a rare sensation or emotion.

 

Verstael and the one named Titus Drautos seemed equally sated, sipping their water and teas to allow a swimming merger of tastes on their buds.

 

"A feast, surely. I have saved a slice for my sister--- she will surely enjoy it as well."

 

Ignis gave a slight bow. "It is my sincere hope that she is delighted."

 

"As the plate has been cleaned, we won't be needing anything packed away but this man's slice of pie, if you please?" Ardyn purred, still preening from his good meal. "I will be covering for my men's pie, and we will be on our way."

 

Ardyn placed a $100 bill on the table, and Ignis thought of Noctis' anxiety.

 

"You are generous as always, but you have given so much surplus to this place--- overpayment in this instance is not necessary. Pleasing your guests was more than fulfilling."

 

"I insist."

 

Ignis pressed, adding an impish smile as he thought of a strategy. "If I do take this money, I will merely put it towards a credit. And if you try to pay despite your credit, I will donate the difference to the local YMCA."

 

"Oooh, Ignis, why are you being so mean to me and my open wallet?" Ardyn pouted, leaning back in the booth. Perhaps too full to argue, or too happy to get out of his headspace, Ardyn took back his large bill and handed over a black credit card.

 

"Please do add the appropriate tip amounts, at least, dear?"

 

"But of course, Ardyn."

 

Ignis turned about, and smirked in hearing one of the men say, 'you truly are worthless after eating from here' and Ardyn answering 'it is my kryptonite'.

 

The group left after Ardyn signed his receipt. Ignis frowned at the note on the back.

 

> **> Would love to support your shop in any way I can**

 

Along with the note were two numbers. One he assumed was Ardyn's and the other had a name next to it. 'Verstael'.

 

"… hey, Ignis?"

 

Ignis turned to see Noctis, ready to go, and Prompto standing at the door, streetlight pouring into the café and onto his face.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Ahn… you have my--- yeah course you have my number. Listen, if you feel you need to have a patron or somethin, or a partnership with someone for more business, call me?"

 

Ignis rose a brow and Noctis avoided his face. He kept talking, however. "My dad he… he takes care of his people. His clients. I'd just… trust you were in good hands if you partnered with him, even if you've known Ardyn longer. Just… puttin it out there?"

 

The same sense of appreciation and awe prickled across Ignis' chest, expanding down his arms and tingling his fingers. Noctis pushing himself to be expressive for his sake and his shop's sake was flattering. It was akin to Prompto, when he pushed himself to offer a solution to a problem that might happen, in order to keep the café a place of peace and openness.

 

Every time Prompto and Noctis showed their ways of caring for him and his store, it surprised him despite its frequency. He would never get used to it. He hoped he wouldn't.

 

He pat Noctis' shoulder. "I haven't made any decisions yet and probably won't. But your offer is greatly appreciated, Noctis. I thank you." He squeezed and Noctis gave a nod.

 

The store door jingled, the winter cold taking away a little warmth. The chill cleared the happy buzz from his mind, and Ignis remembered that he still had to talk to Gladio.

 

He went to the booth they talked in before and stood, waiting for Gladio to finish in the kitchen.

 

The kitchen light clicked off and out he came, the sudden inky blackness making Gladio look much like the specter emerging from a pit.

 

He stood in the threshold, looking at Ignis with that way of his. Reading him, thinking things out, weighing pros and cons, imagining several approaches. The same as himself, only he didn't exercise it right now. Ignis allowed himself to be the object of Gladio's scrutiny.

 

"Iggy…?"

 

When Ignis refocused, Gladio was standing in front of him, but not close, so he did not have to strain his neck to look up.

 

"Iggy… did I make you uncomfortable during Thanksgiving? And before you answer, I ain't fragile. You gotta lemme know if I… pressed where I shouldn't have. I like workin here but, I know I've been a little… forward. And if that's something that you find unprofessional, or irritating, tell me. I'll clean up."

 

_No… no you're lovely, mess and all._

 

Ignis adjusted his glasses, and did give it thought. He thought of the party, of the warmth of his touch, of the pleasant walk they shared, his solid body, his tender smile, his supposed verbal slip up. He thought of Gladio before the party, dedicated, focused, enthusiastic, and level headed-- a model employee and person.

 

His subordinate.

 

Ignis shuddered out a breath and spoke. "Gladiolus, you are a man of many qualities and quirks, but you are neither irritating nor unprofessional. For you to worry that you're being such is a testament to your considerate nature. You have done nothing to bother me. However, and let me speak in hypotheticals."

 

"Alright?"

 

Ignis noticed Gladio resisting the urge to cross his arms, possibly to keep from seeming intimidating or impatient.

 

"If I was interpreting your 'forward' behavior as romantic or sexual signals, I would immediately tell you to cease, and I have faith that you would. Then, everything would be as it should-- platonic. However, and this is hypothetical, if I found myself… responding positively to these signals, it would be much harder for me to tell you to stop. But, that would be both a failure on my part to be decisive in what I want, and a failure in management, as a supervisor should never become intimate with a subordinate."

 

"Makes sense. So, boss, hypothetically speaking, what do you plan to do about this bind you're in… and how can I help?"

 

Gladio stepped a bit closer. Ignis sucked in air quietly through his nose.

 

"Well, I have not thought of a solution. I am loath to lose such a valuable team member, nor do I desire to lose out on an… opportunity for relationship building. I would love to balance both, but I would like to continue to be ethical in my business. Hypothetically speaking."

 

"Uh huh. Well, when my boss figures out exactly what he wants to do, I'm sure he'll make the right call. I have faith in him."

 

Ignis saw the look in those eyes, familiar mirth and cheekiness glimmering in the low light, and took a chance, as he always felt compelled to do when under Gladio's gaze. "And what, hypothetically speaking, does my subordinate think of these supposed romantic feelings? Perhaps your boss is not as savvy as you believe and requires a much more forward signal."

 

"Yeah I'm startin' to get that. You'd think after I took the guy to meet my pop, my sis, and my dog that he'd kinda get the hints. Or maybe he has, and that's why he's all flustered and clumsy and cute in the kitchen."

 

Ignis' brow twitched. "Hypothetically speaking."

 

"Yeah yeah. I just don't want him getting hurt while he's figuring shit out. So… that's all I wanted to know. If you're just in your own mind, Iggy, I get it, you need some time. And… maybe, _this_ will help with your decision-making process."

 

Gladio lowered his head just enough, his hair tickling Ignis' cheek, his lips right there at the shell of his ear. Ignis reached behind himself, gripping the booth, as Gladio loomed over him. Purposeful. Sure. Nothing to misconstrue in his posture or his coming words.

 

"I like you a lot… a damn lot. But you _are_ my boss, so… you're not the only one squirming in their skin, trying not to be obvious, but wishing you could. Some days, it's all I can do not to sink my teeth into those lips, or let my hand wander right below the tie of your apron..." Ignis shuddered, eyes fluttering closed. He couldnt breathe. "But… I got it. I'll behave, so hopefully you don't kick this poor dog out. Just working here with you is enough, Iggy. I don't need anything more if you can't give it."

 

Ignis' grip behind himself intensified. "… is that really fair to you?"

 

"Life ain't fair."

 

"... true."

 

Gladio rose back up straight and gave Ignis a sad smile. Ignis swallowed, feeling an unexplainable lump in his throat. "Thanks for talking to me. I'm glad you're alright."

 

"Of course, Gladio."

 

They walked out the door together, locked up, and went their separate ways. Ignis wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, trying to keep the warmth in. Warmth that Gladiolus put into his chest that he felt escaping with every exhale. Warmth that, now, would not be replenished by flirty words and tender hands, and all out of respect of the business. Gladiolus was a good man.

 

It was too much. It wasn't enough.

 

Ignis was starting to get used to letting himself have nice things, but to have desire, to have greed despite the surplus, was beyond him. And it hurt, because that's all it would take to have both his cakes and eat them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly to @noctoleptic for beta-reading!!


	9. Investors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gains a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments. I find myself overwhelmed in answering them coherently, as I just end up screaming or crying back at you! I'll be going through to answer best I can, but rest assured I see all of you, and your investment in this story, and all I can do is be flattered and delighted that this story is sticking with you!
> 
> Please enjoy <3

New Years was on a Sunday this year.

 

 

 

In order to spare his shop the ruckus that most businesses would suffer being open and also near a college campus, Ignis closed shop for the Saturday before, the Sunday it occurred, and the Monday that would follow. He had been afraid of losing potential customers in the frenzy of drink and food, but since he didn't serve alcohol, he doubted anyone would visit during this hour.

 

 

As he sat in his shop, leather-bound recipe book in front of him, he was proven right. Often people didn't pay attention and tried to enter a store despite a closed sign being hung and the lights being off. Nothing of that sort occurred, however. Very few people tried to come in, and even fewer people even took a look inside like they would usually. No one had sweets on the mind-- only booze and sex.

 

 

He propped his chin in his hands, momentarily distracted from reading his recipe book to people watch. Tucked away in a corner of his shop that the street light didn't reach from outside, he could behold the crowd outside his shop become thicker and thicker, the cheers and shouts of the coming new year growing in enthusiasm. New Years was never a big deal for him, but he had never actively celebrated it. He usually just went to bed, treating it like any other night. So he never placed himself in the midst of the hoopla.

 

 

This year, he felt compelled to come here. And here, he was both simultaneously a part of the celebration, and yet still a spectator of it. In here, he could take in the energy, while not actively adding to it. The more he watched, the more his mind relaxed and wandered. There was cause for celebration, wasn't there? Another year on the planet. Another chance for better days. Another 365 days to try and get it right. So maybe aspects of this day represented a clean slate, a new beginning in the death of the old.

 

 

Ignis looked around his shop, something he fought for, paid for, maintained, and continued to place energy into. Six months of entrepreneurship, eight if he counted the time spent finding and buying the property, all to come to this café that was doing well for itself. Some days he truly did pinch himself to believe that he was going to a place that was not only making money for himself, but for three other men, and he was doing something he loved so dearly.

 

 

Okay then, tonight was worth celebrating.

 

 

Ignis slid out of the booth and went to his tea blends. Orange pekoe tea wasn't a popular item in the store, but those that knew about it always enjoyed how Ignis prepared it. He took it, some honey, dried orange zest, and canned condensed milk, and began to create a peppy drink. A honey milk tea with the kick of caffeine and the tang of orange.

 

 

He was working quietly in the kitchen, keeping the place dark save only the lights on the oven and the outdoor commotion filtering into the store. It was no different than his apartment, only Ignis felt closer to the world outside. And that… that wasn't so bad.

 

 

He was so distracted by the ambiance that he didn't register the noise in the back of his kitchens to be just that until he heard the door open and close. Ignis froze, blood turning icy cold before taking the nearest sharp object and pointing it towards the inky darkness.

 

 

"Who's there?!"

 

 

"Whoa whoa! Who's that? Iggy?"

 

 

The light switch was flicked on, and fluorescent light flooded the kitchen, revealing Gladio with a paper bag, and Ignis with a sharp chef's knife, his grip white knuckled on the handle. Gladio rose up a hand and Ignis shuddered out a breath, shaking his head.

 

 

"Sweet gods… I'm sorry." He sheath the knife back in its holder. "Was not expecting anyone coming in."

 

 

"Why are you here by yourself in the dark?" Gladio scoffed, placing his paper bag down.

 

 

"Could ask you the same. Do you often come into my shop after hours?" Ignis knew Gladio did not deserve the glare he shot him, but his body was still recovering from the shock of fright, and his mood was chilled along with everything else.

 

 

Thankfully, Gladio was not holding it against him and maintained that calm of his. "I was running an errand, and was heading back home where the family's celebrating right now, but it's way too crowded on the roads. I figured I could just spend my New Years in here. Peaceful, but involved, kinda."

 

 

Ignis knew exactly what he meant. There was a sense of passive involvement with the world outside from the comfortable realm of the closed café. His shoulders sagged.

 

 

"I see you're mixing drinks back here, too? Throwing a wild party without me?" Gladio teased, noting the honey milk tea in its mason jar.

 

 

The familiarity of the banter pulled Ignis further out of his shell, and he reciprocated the humor. "With you now part of the attendance, I'm afraid I'll have to shut down this party. It's much too wild now."

 

 

"Aw, but I just got here."

 

 

"I don't make the rules."

 

 

"Think the bouncer will lemme stay if I offer some of my rum? I heard from my boss it goes great with black tea."

 

 

Ignis rose a brow while going for his tea blends again. "Hnm, so you listen to your boss that closely do you? I'm sure the bartender will keep the party rolling then if you're willing to be generous."

 

 

Gladio laughed and Ignis felt himself sink into his skin like molten chocolate soaking into a cake.

 

 

Two hours until midnight, and the street were flooded with people. Many of them were leaning against the glass of the café, but by then, Ignis was much too easy with his spiked drink to worry--- the windows would be wiped down on Tuesday. No one noticed himself and Gladio in the back corner booth, hip to hip, looking down at Gladio's phone at streams of New Years celebrations all over the world. There they sat, tucked away, with nothing by the electronic glow from the smartphone to cast light over their smiling faces and half finished drinks.

 

 

Gladio's sister was tipsy texting him, the alerts interrupting their streams. She was whining that he wasn't home and that 'Dad and Reggie were making out and being old people gross'. Ignis snorted into his palm, and Gladio merely waved a hand saying he'd explain later.

 

 

Ignis -whether due to the atmosphere seeping into the café, the rum in his black orange tea, or because Gladio was simply there with his goofy smile- pushed towards an explanation, even if it wasn't really his business.

 

 

"What does she mean?"

 

 

Gladio chuckled and put his phone down after responding to her. The subtle roar of Time's Square filtered from the phone as the stream played behind a black screen. "Well, my dad's dating this man named Regis. Has been for a while."

 

 

"The man with the cane I met?"

 

 

"Yeah the same one. Regis Caelum."

 

 

"Wait… same as Noctis'?"

 

 

"Yup, he's his dad."

 

 

"So your father's… dating his father?"

 

 

Gladio shrugged. "Small world, ain't it?"

 

 

Ignis scoffed and sipped his drink. "Indeed. Does Noct know?"

 

 

"Yeah. It was weird, seeing him working here at first, but what our dads do isn't any of our business. Unless they marry, then I suddenly got a step little brother."

 

 

Ignis suddenly frowned. "… I don't really know any of you that well beyond work, do I?"

 

 

"Well, that's a good thing. Keeps you objective and professional with us. You can't be worrying about our lives when you've got this to run." Gladio motioned at the entirety of The Regalia with a wave of his hand.

 

 

"I suppose." Ignis leaned forward on the booth's table, rubbing his hands together and staring out into the mess of people outside. "Although, I feel as if I _should_ know a bit more about you all, especially with it being only four of us."

 

 

"It won't always be that way, don't you think? Don't you eventually wanna just watch your shop be its own thing without you having to spoon feed it? Soon, you'll get to just stay home and think up new recipes, and let a general manager and head chef do everything."

 

 

Ignis peered down at his tea and strangely did not feel happy about that. So, he deflected away from the topic of the future. "Tell me more about this Regis person. You and Noctis have families that run in the same social circles? Circles that Ardyn and his people also run."

 

 

"Aw, can we not talk shop now? It's the holidays." Gladio pouted around the rim of his tea. Ignis did not budge, and Gladio sighed. "Alright alright… you should know anyway. Noct said something to you about Ardyn because of Ravus and Drautos… and that other guy. I always forget his name."

 

 

"Verstael."

 

 

"Yeah yeah, him. So, it's really Regis, and this guy named Aldercapt. Land games. Playing tag with each other. They've been at this since before the college here started to expand and pull in more students. More students mean more surrounding activity."

 

 

"Yes yes, I understand. I am an analyst by trade, Gladio." Ignis huffed, but apparently that only made the man amused.

 

 

"Right. Well, my dad's in the security business. Both physical and electronic. Our family business secures most of the businesses here. Always has. Locks, card readers, finger scanners, camera systems, security officers, patrol vehicles, the works. We're even getting a foot into cyber security."

 

 

"All sounds very involved."

 

 

"It is. Pop met Regis while Regis was just starting to buy up property, picking up from his father's gains, and Pop would follow through by offering security. The partnership they had was something businesses were interested in. So anything with the Caelum Properties name had the backing of the Amicitia security firm by default. That's why you saw them together, not just because they've been dating for a while. The reason you also saw Verstael at that party was nothing short of 'friends close, enemies closer'. Aldercapt was supposed to be there, but he sent Verstael instead."

 

 

"Hnm, both a show of good faith, but also a disrespect."

 

 

"Exactly. It wasn't Reggie's party, but Aldercapt knew he'd be there. My family's home is neutral ground for these guys to strut about and shit. So, it was Aldercapt saying that the party wasn't worth his time this year."

 

 

"I must admit that the politics of this is rather addictive. And you've only spoken of three families so far."

 

 

Gladio took another sip of his tea after a breathy laugh. "Like I said, there's a lot more to it, even stuff I don't know."

 

 

"… did you learn enough to advise me on something?"

 

 

"What's that, Iggy?"

 

 

Gladio's settled his chin in his hand and gave Ignis that all encompassing look of undivided attention that he would never get used to. Despite the warmth in their bellies and chests from the alcohol and the growing fervor of the crowds outside, right now, Gladio's attentions were on him and what he wanted to say. How did he command such presence from this man?

 

 

Ignis swallowed to regain composure. "Ardyn." He spoke the word, and Gladio nodded, already understanding the inquiry.

 

 

"Ardyn is a food critic. He used to work for Aldercapt, but he 'got bored', and left. Now he critics restaurants. However, restaurants that get good in Ardyn's graces get under Aldercapt's radar. The man may or may not come by one day and pitch being an investor. Especially with Ardyn, Verstael, and Ravus and Drautos saying your place is worth something."

 

 

"And… Regis, your dad's significant other?"

 

 

"Should you let him be an investor? To be honest, I wouldn't let either of them give you money."

 

 

Ignis blinked in confusion. "That was… not the answer I expected."

 

 

Gladio smiled secretly, and suddenly turned his phone over and tapped down the volume, the stream going silent.

 

 

"Getting in-between Caelum and Aldercapt is something you should stay away from. Especially since, from the way you feel about this place, you should get an investor who's willing to not just give you money, but work with you, too. I think you should have a partner and make this place an LLC."

 

 

"… you've given this a lot of thought, Gladiolus." Ignis rose a brow in suspicion, and Gladio rose a hand in defense.

 

 

"Yeah, I have."

 

 

"May I ask why?"

 

 

"Been thinking about this place." Gladio looked around, half his face still buried in his hand. "It's… nice. It's so nice. Calm. Effortless." He paused, took another sip, and continued. "I thought my life was assured. That I'd pick up the company, and keep everything going. Then, suddenly, the family finds out that someone from our mother's side left me and Iris with this huge trust fund. Suddenly I found myself not actually having to take the company. Like the wind got knocked outta my sails, ya know? But, instead of feeling lost, I felt free, somehow."

 

 

Ignis listened, now the one giving the attention.

 

 

"I spent my life training myself, learning everything about the company, but I never saw the end goal. Just this pass over of responsibility of some ghost. This…" Gladio once again gestured to the store. "This feels real. Tangible. Something that exists. Somethin… I wanna help grow."

 

 

"Gladio…"

 

 

"I first came in here because I'm the baker in the family. Pops and Iris can cook, but they can't bake for shit. I had a trust fund, no reason to work, but I wanted to keep busy while I figured everything out. I was coming from the gym, and saw your sign, and thought, 'what the hell'? At least until I could figure myself out. Figure out if I wanted to be a COO or a full-time baker. And while I was never gonna just slack off in here, or give you less than my best, I never expected to give so much of a damn about this place, Ignis. It's just a café, but… it works. There's a reason so many people love it."

 

 

Ignis felt his own secret smile pull at his lips. "You're rather talkative when you're tipsy."

 

 

"And you're as sassy as ever." Gladio hummed, and suddenly, Ignis felt the weight of his hand on his knee. He didn't move, just allowed it, which he shouldn't have. But he just didn't care right now.

 

 

"To answer your question, Iggy, I wanna be that partner. I wanna be the person that helps you make this place into everything it can be. And I know I can do that. And I wanna do that. So… I've been looking into it. I made the pit stop in here tonight in order to help me make my final decision, not just 'cause the streets were stupid crowded. And seeing you in here… helped me make my choice."

 

 

"Gladiolus," Ignis began, and placed his hand over the one squeezing his knee, "Why does this sound like a proposal?"

 

 

The other man snickered. "I'm being serious here, dammit."

 

 

"And it is so unlike you, you'll forgive me for parodying the moment."

 

 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But, I was… trying to make sure this was what I wanted. And it's what I want. I wanna propose, Iggy. I wanna partner up. Help you with this café, and all the stuff that'll come with it. I have the money, more than enough. And Pop loves the food--- he's been ordering from here, and I sometimes bring stuff for Iris. The Amicitias have the back of this place. All you gotta say is yes."

 

 

A cheer sounded beyond the café. A few more minutes until midnight. Perhaps another 15. Ignis dipped his head down at their teas, the zesty aroma of orange clashing wonderfully with the sweetness of the rum. A harmony that sat with Ignis in its ironic reflection of now. Of this. Of himself and Gladio.

 

 

"You know your little story reminds me so much of myself?"

 

 

"Hnm? That right?" Gladio finished off his tea blend with a satisfied rumble.

 

 

"Indeed. A crisis of careers. I did not have a trust fund, per se, but I did come into a fair amount of money. Money given to me by my uncle. Along with this," Ignis placed his hand over the leather tome, scratching his fingernails over the binding to feel the satisfying texture, "because my uncle was a master baker. He would have opened his own café like this, were he not estranged. When I came into this money, I had a choice. Either pocket the money for a cushion for the rest of my life, and continue working for the college as an analyst or… do what my heart was telling me. Do what my uncle could not. So… I put my toes in the water, used the money for everything here… and I put my heart into a bowl every day and hope people enjoy what I make.

 

 

"Every day, I work to make sure my crisis of careers is resolved, that my uncle would be proud of me and that I allow myself… to enjoy this creation. So… I understand, Gladiolus…  _Gladio_. I understand your mind set completely."

 

 

People started to count down.

 

 

Gladio moved his hand and allowed their fingers to slot together upon Ignis' lap. "I felt like you would, Iggy…" His voice was a warm tumble of tones, and Ignis felt himself being folded in on himself, like batter being stirred just enough.

 

 

"You have certainly given me insight into your goals and aspirations. You have the markings of a fine business partner."

 

 

Gladio leaned in just a bit more. "So… you accept my proposal?"

 

 

The world beyond lit up with firecrackers, cheers, and the old jingles of a new year coming in. Ignis gave a small nod, and knew that his eyes were sparkling. He knew he was smiling too hard, feeling the excitement in this moment, both beyond the café and there with Gladio so close and his hand on his own, and the warmth of their drinks stirring him to thoughts and words and actions he would have kept to himself otherwise.

 

 

But, in truth, it was also because of Gladio, and it always had been. Gladio always stirred Ignis to action where he otherwise would have stayed in the line. He inspired emotion, risk, and courage. He inspired passion.

 

 

"I tentatively accept your proposal, Gladiolus, to be your business partner." Ignis chuckled, being knowingly catty.

 

 

The cheers outside grew louder, muted by the windows.

 

 

"Great answer. You also know what this means, right?"

 

 

Ignis moved in closer, looking up at him over his glasses. "More anecdotes?"

 

 

"Oh, you get those for free. But, since we're partners," Gladio dipped down ever so slightly and closed that final distance. The other squirmed in his seat, eyes fluttering shut and hand gripping the other's under the table as Gladio nuzzling into his neck. The bristly tickle of his beard lit his body aflame, a body already easy and happy from drink and the moment.

 

 

"We're equals," Gladio rasped into his ear, and Ignis choked out a gasp, other hand gripping the man's shoulder as a mental grasp on this reality. This was happening. "And… it's new years. So, that means we should celebrate this. Celebrate it in a fitting way."

 

 

"We are drinking and telling stories. Isn't that how you ring in the new year?" Ignis rasped, trying and failing to keep his voice steady while feeling Gladio's lips drag against his skin right below his jaw.

 

 

"Mn, if you're boring. But, if you're us, we can think up somethin' better, I think," Ignis could feel his words against his cheek and ear. The intention behind the heat of his voice was clear, and he knew his own body language was singing.

 

 

Ignis moved the hand on Gladio's shoulder to comb through gorgeous black hair, coaxing him to stay there, to keep going. To pepper his skin with scratchy kisses. But, just as Ignis felt Gladio's lips push together to do just that, Ignis' fucking mind interrupted and made his hand pull at Gladio's hair to stop while he asked the most tactless question possible right now.

 

 

"Wait first tell me… what were you about to call me back on Thanksgiving in the car?"

 

 

Gladio pulled back to look straight into Ignis' eyes, openly gawking. "I… _what_?"

 

 

Ignis frowned, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and determination. Because he had to know this. He just had to know. And then he had to hear Gladio say those words. He craved to hear Gladio call him what he believed he had all along. "I-I was in the car and you were wishing me well, but you didn't say 'Iggy' at first, you were about to… to call me something else. What was it?"

 

 

The utter bafflement on Gladio's face stayed another few seconds before it morphed back into that sinister dashing smirk.

 

 

"Oh, is that what you've been hung up on these past few weeks? Iggy… _baby_ … all you had to do was ask me."

 

 

Ignis' mind finally shut off enough to allow his body to act, to react, to respond to that voice giving him that pet name. The moment Gladio's lips and cheek and tongue worked together to whisper 'baby', he was gone. He gripped Gladio's shirt with both hands, accidentally opening a button, and pulled the other down, slotting their lips together with a soft little moan.

 

 

Nevermind that he hadn't been kissed like this in years, he hadn't been kissed so thoroughly and perfectly ever in his life, Gladio's tongue sliding and pulling along his own in a hot, slithering mess of teeth and lips. Each kiss rolled heat to grow in Ignis' gut and chest, spurring a filthier kiss than the last. They pressed closer together, Gladio pawing at his hips and back and Ignis dragging nails through the other's scalp. Air was drawn in through flared nostrils instead of panting mouths.

 

 

"Gladio… gods, more." He needed more of this taste of orange, rum, and something uniquely Gladio. More of his heavy touch and smell of something sultry, something thick and encompassing. The other nodded, and kept kissing him, moving forward and Ignis pulling back until they laid long ways in the booth, Ignis flushed into the seat cushion with Gladio carefully settling above.

 

 

"Iggy…" His name washed across tingling wet lips before he went back to kissing him, devouring him, and Ignis' arms wrapped behind his neck, keeping him right there where he'd always wanted him. Intimate. Equal. Dare he believe it-- his. It was something else that was his to have and enjoy and learn to have ownership of without reservation.

 

 

And he wouldn't have it if it wasn't for this café, and the courage to make it so.

 

 

_Allow yourself nice things._

 

 

Ignis tightened his grip around Gladio's shoulders, willing down any hints to make this a sappy moment. He doubled down on this opportunity, this moment, this investment. In Gladio. In himself.

 

 

They pulled apart just enough, breath too short to keep kissing. Gladio nuzzled into his forehead and made Ignis melt even further into the now, massaging the other's scalp in lazy returned affection. "Happy New Year, boss…"

 

 

"Nmm… not your boss." Ignis gave a soft little smirk. "Partner."

 

 

Gladio chuckled and snuck in a quick peck to Ignis' nose, enjoying the wrinkle that followed. "Partner."


	10. Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really can't get over how happy I am for the support I'm getting for this fic. It gives me so much joy and delight that this silly fluffy, sometimes sexy, story of Ignis having nice things is making people happy.
> 
> This chapter came tumbling out of me, and instead of waiting, I decided to post this <3 Enjoy you guys, and I'll be getting to your comments soon. I really just get all tongue tied when I start responding and I wanna thank you all individually with some semblance of tact.

"Here you are. Enjoy ladies."

 

Ignis gave a soft bow after presenting a very large stacked platter of empire cookies. Usually, he would have them shaped round any other time of year, but with the encroachment of Valentine's Day, they were the easier cookies to shape into a heart shape and decorate with pink frosting instead of white.  It was a very popular decision, and they flew off shelves as quickly as the pretzel sticks.

 

"Thank you Ignis!" Chimed a bubbly girl with short cut hair and pretty brown eyes. She was familiar with Ignis because she knew him-- Iris Amicitia was her name, and she was finishing out her last year at the local college this semester. A senior ready to take her knowledge and start taking over the Amicitia business since her brother was no longer pursuing it. It was a mantle, according to Gladio, she'd long to take. Ignis wished more power, and more cookies, to her to achieve her goals.

 

The other girls around Iris waited until Ignis was attending to other customers to giggle to themselves. Swooning, more like. Ignis was used to it. All of his crew were.

 

Prompto came over with two pots of freshly prepped tea and poured some for each girl. "How many sugars?" he asked for one girl, who couldn't respond because her throat had closed up. "Ah, you alright?" Prompto started to fret, but Iris chimed in, saving her flustered friend more embarrassment.

 

"No no, she's fine. Just one sugar, Prompto, please?"

 

"Alrighty. One lump," he grinned and gently plopped a sugar cube into her drink. The rest asked for honey comb sticks in their drinks, so Prompto placed them gingerly into their tea cups. "Need anything, give a holler."

 

Iris kicked the beat-red girl with her boot gently. "You trying to faint?"

 

"I'm so sorry I'm sorry! He's just so cute!?" she whined behind her mouth now covered by both her hands.

 

"I mean, sure, if you're into that sorta thing. Innocent and puppy-like," another girl shrugged, "Your brother, on the other hand. Boy." She made a _woof_ noise, and the girls giggled all over again.

 

Iris sucked her teeth and wretched. "Gross. I do not wanna think of Gladdy like that. Besides, he's totally da--- ahh… not available," she chuckled nervously, stirring her tea with her honey stick. Her crew was already intrigued, staring at Iris expectantly, because, how could they not after that?

 

Iris whined. "Oh c'mon guys! I wasn't supposed to say anything. Everyone's supposed to believe these guys are single. It's better for the shop."

 

"At least tell us who he's dating! Is it a blonde? Is it a redhead? Is it even a girl?!"

 

The girls made another shrilly outburst and Iris was so embarrassed. This is why she had never brought them in here, to begin with, but it was Valentine's Day, and they were all painfully single, and each one of them had lacked the courage to come in here alone and 'survive the onslaught of such gorgeous men'. So she thought she'd treat them. But, this was obviously a mistake.

 

She spotted Ignis peering over at their group with a very unfavorable look. She shushed them down to inside voices and gave an apologetic smile to the shop owner. "No, seriously, can we please chill the fuck out?"

 

"Sorry sorry, Iris," one of them whined and they actually eating and drinking. By then, they were infatuated with the food instead of the café workers, mewling about the moistness of the crumbling biscuit, the freshness of the raspberry filling that also had a waft of something spicy as well. The white tea that was suggested to them paired perfectly. The gooey glaze still had the punch of a preserve but had been refined until it was a delicious syrup that meshed and wrapped around the tongue along with the buttery cookie base.

 

The pink icing added to the sweetness and evened out the warming sensation of the other elements with something distinctively sharp and cutting in its smooth-to-molten texture once it hit the tongue.

 

Iris tingled and crossed her legs.

 

"Oh gods I think I came a little," said one girl, trying to talk and eat at the same time.

 

"Who makes these? Your brother, or that other guy?"

 

"The one with the glasses-- he's the owner, right? Gods, isn't he handsome?"

 

"I guess, in a murder-knife kinda way."

 

"Tch, you're just too into Gladiolus."

 

"I don't know how any of you can talk about Gladiolus or Ignis when there's a precious sunshine boy serving us."

 

Iris interrupted. "Okay, first off, Prompto's, like, 23. He's not a boy. And second, ew. That's my _brother_ , geez."

 

"Yeah, you have a hot brother. Your family's got hot genes--- you're a looker yourself. We can't help we got eyes," the Gladio-fan friend chimed.

 

Iris huffed and did not blush. She continued. "And, Ignis is the one that comes up with the recipes and stuff. I think he teaches everyone about how to make stuff so when he isn't here, they can still work."

 

"So it's Ignis who came up with this?" The Ignis-fan girl beamed and took another cookie into her mouth.  "Ugh, it's like sex on a plate."

 

"And how would you know that?" The Prompto-fan friend teased, and Iris choked back a laugh.

 

"Oh that’s so mean!"

 

"Ugh yeah bitch, rude! Besides, I got an imagination."

 

"Girl, we gotta just gang up on you one night so you can know what an orgasm really feels like. These cookies-- they're close but they're not what you're looking for." The Gladio-fan friend smirked, and the girls giggled at their friend's beat red face, even Iris. They all meant well of each other.

 

The plate was nearly empty, and they'd managed to get a handle on their volume, but only because what they were talking about now was something private. They switched to whispering.

 

"So… I heard a lot about the guys that work here. Just rumors, but they keep popping up."

 

"Yeah, like Prompto and 'Prince' Caelum are dating."

 

"You mean that other guy who's not here today?"

 

"Aww I wish he had been."

 

"But anyway, I heard they fuck in the back of the kitchen, like, all the time."

 

"Ew no way. Ignis and Gladdy would never let 'em get away with stuff like that. Come on." Iris rolled her eyes. "If anything, it'd be those two at it."

 

The girls flinched and gave Iris another stare. She whined and shook her head. "N-n-n--not that that's what's actually happened or anything. I'm just… saaaying that they are in the back more sooo that would make more sense."

 

"… you are _so_ hiding something from us, and I feel some sorta way."

 

"Nope, not hiding anything."

 

"You already said Gladio was taken. You know who they look like? Like… is it… like Ignis?"

 

The girls gasped and their eyes went wide and Iris groaned into her tea. She couldn't stop them at this rate.

 

"Oh what if, what if, they _are_ together?"

 

"Yeah, and they enjoy sneaking little affectionate gestures with each other?!"

 

"And they have eye code, ya know? Little looks they give each other while they're at work that's code for something eeeelse?"

 

"Meh, I'm just not feeling it guys."

 

"That's cause you haven't stopped following Prompto with your eyes since we got here. Come on, girl. Get a grip."

 

Iris sighed and shook her head, finishing her tea. "I think it's fine to have favorites. I suppose… just--"

 

"Right right, your brother, right. If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about how you'd squirm so much with Ms. Aurum's tongue deep inside you."

 

Iris yelped and covered her mouth. She glared at her traitorous friends. They all sucked. Each and every one of them sucked because they knew she had a crush on her engineering professor and just the thought of Ms. Aurum, all curly dirty blonde hair, and slurred voice, curvy, full, tight and strong body, powerful hands handling her with the finesse she had with machines. Her thighs tightened.

 

"You pushed the Cindy button."

 

"I pushed the Cindy button, and I don't care. It was worth it."

 

Iris was stained pink the rest of the visit. But at least they'd stopped talking about Gladdy.

 

Prompto was watching the table with a mix of amusement and sympathy for Iris. "Aw man, she looks like she's dying over there."

 

"Nothing she can not handle. Sometimes it's your companions that can give you the hardest time, I'm sure." Ignis chuckled beside him, running a credit card for a closed table.

 

"Yeah, true that. By the way, how have you been feeling?"

 

"Beg your pardon?"

 

Prompto shrugged. "You've been flushed a lot lately. Thought you might be working with a flu. February's still so damn cold, and people are getting sick all over."

 

Ignis resisted the urge to clear his throat. "I truly appreciate your concern, but I have been well. Thank you for asking."

 

"Alright!" Prompto beamed and was about to go back into the kitchen to help Gladio, but the café door jingled and snapped his attention to the front immediately. Ignis felt a bit of pride in that.

 

"Good afternoon! How can I--" Prompto's warm professionalism slid into pure warmth in seeing Noctis, who was off for the day, but had come to visit him.

 

He was wearing a black coat and black slacks, looking much like a business man instead of his usual efforts to be as casual as possible. But despite his looks, Prompto approached him with an enthusiasm only found in someone who loved them dearly.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey!"

 

Iris' little group was watching and sipping their tea.

 

"Didn't know it was this crowded today. I can come back later."

 

"I-I mean… yeah, but can you hold on for just a minute? I'm sure Ignis won't--" the moment Prompto turned around to confirm his assumption that he could leave for a moment, Ignis gave him a 'scoot' motion with his hand.

 

The blonde smiled from ear to ear, and the two left the café, Prompto untying his apron and wrapping it around his hands. Iris could see them from where she sat next to the window, and saw Noctis pull off his black scarf to wrap it around Prompto. She melted into her seat. "Aww…"

 

"What _what_?"

 

It was too late for the girls to see, and that was just too bad for them, and that's what they get for pushing the Cindy button.

 

Another batch of empire cookies later, and Iris said she'd stay back while the girls left the café. Prompto had returned by then with a red colored bag in hand and Noctis' scarf still secured around his neck. It wasn't until Ignis pointed it out to him that he even noticed, and scrambled to take it off, embarrassed. Iris smiled.

 

She kept watching the café in action. Customers coming in, getting tumblers filled with teas and hot chocolates, steamed milk and coffee blends, and taking sweets and bread for the road. Some stayed to socialize and be served by either Ignis or Prompto. She hadn't see Gladiolus yet.

 

She was about to give up in seeing him work and go home, when she noticed him slipping out of the kitchen, rolling his shoulders and neck. Ignis approached him and rose both hands to squeeze and work the muscles there. And there it was. While Ignis seemed to carry himself with nonchalance and kindness, acting as if the massage was nothing of consequence, the look in her brother's eyes was nothing short of endearment.

 

She rose her phone and zoomed in to capture the moment. The moment that she realized, truly, what was keeping her Gladdy here at The Regalia. And, she was completely okay with it.

 

She sent the picture to Gladiolus; she knew he wouldn't look at his phone until work was over, but still knew he'd get a kick outta it. She left once Gladio returned to the kitchen, her brother none the wiser that she'd been there.

 

By the evening, the shop was empty, and Noctis had returned, not as buttoned up, but still nervous. Ignis suspected him and Prompto had a date and wanted to be traditional and pick him up from work. The two magnetized so strongly together, it was startling how their gravity could pull others to watch them orbit beautifully together.

 

Gladio turned off the lights in the kitchen, and Prompto finished the last table. Ignis had been counting money earlier than usual, and there weren't any stragglers. "Good night, you two," Ignis waved.

 

They waved back, and with a few cinnamon buns in a bag to go, they left the shop.

 

"Interesting day it's been." Ignis sighed, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye.

 

Gladio had walked to the coat hooks and dug into his coat pocket. He pulled out his phone, noticing dozens of messages, but a specific one from Iris that afternoon jumped at him. It was a picture attachment. He walked over to Ignis as he opened the text, and something about his face caused Ignis to piped up.

 

"Gladio?"

 

"My sister was here earlier?"

 

"Hm, yes. Her and a couple of guests. Friends, I suspect. I thought it better to not announce that so distraction wouldn't occur. If that was unwise--"

 

"Nah, Iggy, that was probably what she wanted. C'mere… lookit this."

 

Ignis allowed Gladio to embrace him from behind, his chin notching into his neck as he presented his phone in front of them. Ignis closed his eyes at first, overwhelmed by the sudden encompassing warmth around him, then peered at the picture.

 

It was Gladio from a third person perspective looking down at him while he had been trying to get some soreness out of Gladio's neck and shoulders. Even from a distance and lower quality pixels from the zoom in, the reflected emotion in Gladio's face was absolute and Ignis pondered how he hadn't noticed it at the time of the picture.

 

Gladio chuckled at Ignis' silence and pressed a long hot kiss to his neck. Then mouthed into his skin. "What are you doin' tonight?"

 

Ignis shuddered, and even pressed himself back into Gladio's arms and chest, his hands resting and squeezing Gladio's forearms. However, his words betrayed him, his mind always too focused for its own good. "Going home and resting, same as you."

 

"Any way those plans can change?" Gladio seared another kiss into Ignis' neck, and the man groaned and offered more of his skin for those lovely scratchy kisses despite his stubborn brain.

 

"Nnmm not likely. I would need a very _very_  strong incentive."

 

Gladio chuckled into his ear, and on reflex, Ignis bit his lip to suppress a heady cry. Gladio's voice, his laughter, made heat crackle from his abs down to his cock each time. Gladio gave his ear lobe a tiny nibble before he spoke again. "The paperwork for becomin' an LLC from a Sole Proprietorship is almost ready. Soon, this place will become The Regalia under _A. Scientia, LLC_."

 

Ignis gasped and turned about in Gladio's arms, careful of the phone still in the other's grasp. He looked up and over from his glasses. "It's… that did not take very long."

 

"It's just paperwork. Necessary, but when you know where and what to do, it don't take that long. So, we'll officially be partners this time come next week. So…" Gladio hunched just a bit, hand moving to brush his thumb across Ignis' lips. "Maybe a little time together? Just a small lil celebration?"

 

Ignis shuddered, feeling his lips catch on Gladio's rough finger pad as he spoke. "Gladio, we… have work tomorrow."

 

"We'll party light."

 

Ignis brought his hands up, stroking across solid pecs at first, before he pressed firmly forward on Gladio's chest. "I am sorry. Not just yet."

 

He expected Gladio to be upset, but instead, the man seemed grudgingly proud. "No one can ever say that you ain't a man of principle. Alright, I'll cool it down. Just… want you in my space so bad, Iggy."

 

They'd allowed themselves certain moments of release and privacy, and there was no longer any doubt in Ignis' mind whether Gladio desired him or not. The man's frequency in touching had jumped, as did his. Needless to say, they were less restrained in their subtlety. However, Ignis had not allowed Gladio in his apartment, nor had he taken up invitations to go to the Amicitia estate. Not until everything was finalized. Not until there was absolutely no power imbalance.

 

And it was hard, _damn_ , it was hard, when the only boundary was as flimsy as wax paper, and probably just as simple to ignore, but important all the same. This was necessary for Ignis' peace of mind.

 

Ignis rose on his tip toes, hands coaxing Gladio to hold him low near the curve of his ass. "Gladiolus…" he whispered, nosing at the other's cheek. "Patience." Ignis could feel the delighted hum vibrate off Gladio, and the heat of his fingertips pressing right below the belt line.

 

"I got patience. Don't mean I wanna keep using it, baby… fuck you feel so good…"

 

Ignis pecked Gladio's lips, once, twice, then caught his plush bottom lip between his teeth, enjoying the broken sigh released from Gladio's throat. "As do you. I wish I could lose the rest of today's hours with you in my space… my room… my bed…" His finger traced down the thick column of Gladio's neck, and the other's eyes fluttered closed.

 

"But… the payoff in waiting will be exceptionally worth it. Do you not believe so?"

 

"Y-yeah I know… I know, fuck, Iggy. You're killin' me…"

 

"Likewise… ask me this question again when the paperwork comes in, Gladio. And you'll find my answer much more aligned with what we both desire…"

 

"Holdin' you to that, babe…"

 

They both flinched suddenly as a flash washed over their bodies and briefly illuminated the darkened café, leaving floaters in their vision. Gladio's eyes snapped over to the origin, seeing a girl at the glass front door, who looked mortified to be found out because she forgot to take the flash off her smartphone.

 

Gladio began to pull away and scold the noisy night visitor, but Ignis pressed himself fully upon Gladio and asserted that he stay with a hand. He kissed into the dip at the base of Gladio's throat, and slowly turned his face over to the girl, his most intense smolder piercing into her eyes and through her brain.

 

The girl dropped her phone with a 'crack', and yelped. The item looked very very broken as she gathered it up and scampered away. Ignis' smirked into Gladio's neck. "No harm, no foul."

 

"A daemon, is what you are."

 

"When I desire to be."

 

"Damn hot…"

 

Gladio's hands moved past the back pockets and scooped a handful of Ignis' ass. The man gasped, pressing his forehead into the other's shoulder. "N-nm Gladio…"

 

"I know… I know, babe. I'll behave."

 

They pulled away from each other, and Ignis pulled on his coat in a hurry to mask his arousal. "That is quite enough excitement for one day. I will see you tomorrow."

 

Gladio shrugged and smiled sadly. "Bright and early, Iggy."

 

On his way home, something felt weird in his back pocket. Ignis dug his hand in, and gasped when he felt something. At first, he thought it was a receipt and was preparing to turn back and store it properly in the café, but upon unveiling the paper, all that was there was a note written on decorative pink wax paper.

 

Ignis pushed hair behind his ear and read the note. He read it twice over before clutching the paper to his chest.

 

 

 

> **Happy Valentine's Day Iggy**. 

 

 

"Ha… Gladio…."

 

Ignis returned the paper to his back pocket and continued home.

 

So the shop had a few fans, some less tactful than others, but Ignis had received the only piece of fan mail that mattered today. And from his biggest fan, no less. That was today's biggest flattery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for a potential spin off oneshot story based in this universe. It's a special day for one Noctis Lucis Caelum.
> 
> I'm on twitter at @Vee_Luma! Come yell at me and my squad about Gladnis, Gladnoct, and just Gladio in general because he's my favorite~


	11. Side Dish: Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all days are good ones. Closing out on a happy note is what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and apologies if this chapter is not as strong as others. I needed a transitional chapter for what's to come <3

Not all days were good days. In fact, more often than not, days tended to boil down to tight damage control. But with the Regalia only gaining more and more traction in its path towards becoming one of the most popular spots on campus, idiocy was bound to increase in its exposure.

 

"What do you mean you don't serve pumpkin spice lattes?"

 

"It's not an item we sell here—probably super trademarked too," Prompto grumbled, and resisted the urge to cross his arms, but just by a tiny bit.

 

"That's just stupid. Why do you have items like Takeo, but you don't have pumpkin lattes?"

 

Prompto opted for silence and allowed the customer to grumble and whine about how they didn't feel like walking to the Starbucks and paying 6 dollars for a drink that wasn't even in season anymore. It was March, not September.

 

"It's _Pekoe,_ and it isn't a flavor, though," Prompto grumbled again, to which the customer hissed, slamming their hand down on the glass display counter. The rattling vibrated out and poisoned the atmosphere, customers all around frowning, some flinching.

 

"What the hell kinda attitude are your sporting?"

 

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?"

 

Both customer and Prompto turned to face Ignis, who approached from the kitchen, hands recently cleaned of powdered sugar.

 

"You don't sell freakin' pumpkin spice lattes?"

 

Unlike Prompto, who's face could never stay passive or neutral, Ignis met the belligerent guest with a face akin to a sheet of hard chocolate- a slight smile unwavering in its balance, and eyes so focused on the man, Prompto watched him shrink little by little. Ignis commanded space and respect in his shop even while being sweetly polite.

 

"No sir, we do not."

 

"W-well dontcha think that's dumb?"

 

"Certainly not. Most pumpkin spice lattes are not made with pumpkin, as it were, and I pride myself on accuracy and quality. Not to mention, it is a seasonal drink, more appropriate to fall and winter, not the up coming spring."

 

"Y-yeah, but--"

 

"Might I suggest a DIY, sir? I hear they are quite satisfying."

 

"Ah... what?"

 

Prompto suppressed a giggling snort as Ignis' smile curled just shy of a smirk. "A 'do it yourself'. Very cleansing and bracing, those."

 

A few others in the shop laughed under their breath, several snorts audible. No longer in a position of assertiveness, the man growled and turned out to leave, muttering a 'fuck this shop' before slamming the café door.

 

The glass of the door made a sick crunch, but that was a sound more violent than it was. Ignis' breath caught for a split second before relaxing-- nothing actually cracked. Such an expensive replacement job was something he could not afford at the moment.

 

When Ignis spotted Gladio peeking out of the kitchen at the sound of the crunching door as well, equally as concerned for damage, his heart warmed a bit hotter for the man, distracted from the customer's icy retreat.

 

\-----

 

"A-ah!"

 

"Oh, nooo! What is your problem?" The woman whined, stomping her foot under the booth table after Noctis plopped a sugar cube into her cup a bit too high, causing a bit of splatter. Not all that much, but apparently enough to make her bristle.

 

Noctis, as with most customers like this, did not respond or rise to her irritation. He took a napkin and started to blot the dropletts all while the woman rambled on about how inattentive he was and 'if he was high or something'.

 

Prompto seemed several seconds from actually hissing instead of only mentally doing so. Ignis also seemed ready to defend, but Gladio, who was at the door checking it over for damage, clicked his teeth at both of them. He winked-- he had confidence Noctis would be fine.

 

"Are you even listening?!" the woman growled, her jaws tight in her mouth. Noctis, having finally cleared up the very tiny mess, flicked his napkin back into his apron, and stood straight up, giving her a look. It was something akin to how Ignis dealt with customers-- even, calm, and oddly charming despite the piercing heat behind it. His façade of laziness had an undercurrent of malice in its unpredictability and unreadability.

 

"Blueberry tea with a blueberry muffin was your second order, right?" Noctis rose a brow, voice a tiny bit lower, and a lot more smooth. He brought his notebook out and his pen, stabbing the pinpoint out with a loud click.

 

The woman winced. The intensity of his look coupled with his indifference to her behavior caused her to deflate, like screaming into a void only to startle when hearing no sound. "Y… yes, that's right."

 

"Coming up soon. Sit tight."

 

After the woman left the café, Noctis rose a hand up, and all three men gave him a high five. Ignis flicked his nose afterward, however, because Noctis had been pouting. Prompto promised to spend more time with him so he can perk up.

 

Gladio snickered. Ignis did not blush.

 

\--

 

"Your order ain't showin' up."

 

"And I'm telling you, that the order IS there. I'm staring right at it. Maybe you should check your own computer systems or whatever silly app you asked some half baked developer to create for this delivery service."

 

All four men were standing around the phone, which was put on speaker for convenience and acoustics in the empty café with five minutes to closing. Everyone was quiet except Gladio, who opted to take the call because everyone else was at their wits end.

 

"We don't use no app service--- it's automated through emails. So if you sent us somethin', we get an email directly to our in-house system and it immediately pins it to our calendar--"

 

"--Alright alright then whatever THAT is, _check_ it. I put this order in a month ago for those pies to be at my house NOW."

 

"And what exact day is that, sir, might I ask?" Gladio rolled his eyes, his voice rising ever so slightly. Ignis reached and gave the man a soft supportive squeeze to the back of his neck while Prompto covered his mouth to suppress a snicker. Noctis yawned.

 

"Today!"

 

"Today is the 31st of March. That the day you wanted these pies?"

 

"… wait what?"

 

"It's the 31st of March."

 

"… the fuck, it's _March_? Damnit, okay, got it. My bad, bye!"

 

The moment the phone clicked into the dial tone, Prompto hunched over himself in laughter, Noctis leaning on him in an equal bought of mirth. Gladio rubbed between his eyes, groaning at the ridiculousness of it all, while Ignis leaned into him in soft shakes of amusement, pressing his forehead into a shoulder.

 

"I almost forgot what a pain the front can be. I'll trade off with one of you guys sometime-- just lemme know."

 

"As much as that would be appreciated," Ignis sniffed, his eyes shining with tears from suppressed laughter, "I prefer you in the back. You're the most qualified beyond myself."

 

The other two weren't in a position to be slighted by the ranking of their culinary skills. They were too busy recovering from their outburst, holding and leaning on each other like teenagers. They looked younger. Happier, closer, and much more comfortable than when Ignis only knew them as his regulars.

 

"Oh man, that's the perfect nightcap, oh my shit!" Prompto whooped, finally catching his breath. Noctis nodded, his face still split in a smile that he didn't wear often enough. He wrapped a lazy arm around Prompto, pressing his face into his neck, and Prompto snickered when he dissolved into another fit of giggles, probably remembering everything all over again.

 

"A-ahah!! Don't get me started, dude, I wanna go home!"

 

" 'M sorry, oh gods, I'm sorry… ahahahah!!" Noctis rose up his jacket by the collar to cover his mouth and slowly, with coaxing from Prompto and time happily given to him, he calmed back down, cheeks and neck and ears red and his eyes sparkling, and he never seemed happier. Everyone there soaked in the rare sight.

 

"Okay… we're gone for now, Ignis,"  Noctis waved with Prompto, and they stumbled out of the café, mimicking the customer on the phone with renewed laughter that echoed down the street.

 

Gladio's arm slunk around Ignis' waist, keeping him by his side. "Hey…" His voice was right beside the other's ear.

 

Ignis hummed back, hand reaching back and palming Gladio's hip, fingers gripping the belt there. "Yes?"

 

"Close the shop tomorrow."

 

"Without a very _very_ good reason, that is not a possibility."

 

"Have something for us tonight. Something to sweeten up this day. And I already told those two that tomorrow the shop would be closed. They ain't coming in."

 

Ignis sucked his teeth, but the tender circles Gladio was tracing through his apron and into his hip bone was a distraction from his displeasure.

 

"You wielding such authority had better come with _credentials_ to back it up."

 

"Hnm, maybe. You gotta lemme come to your house tonight and find out."

 

"And if you are fibbing?"

 

"You're a clever guy-- you can think up a nice punishment, I'm sure."

 

"I suppose I can trust you. You've yet to misbehave on my watch."

 

"Only when you ain't lookin…" The ghost of breath still caressed Ignis' neck and ear after Gladio pulled away to get a bag from under a table and cut off the kitchen light. The man had to have kept this plan in mind all day. It would also explain his panic at the door--- if the customer had cracked the glass, Gladio would have had to cancel this little surprise.

 

Ignis smiled into the collar of his jacket after slipping it on.

 

Gladio twirled the store keys around a finger, bringing focus to a digit he'd imagined so many times on different parts of him. Running down his back, scrapping across a nipple, playing with the lines of his abs, slipping across his perineum…

 

"Ready?"

 

"Indeed," Ignis whispered, "and do you have everything you require for this mystery night?"

 

"Yup. And then some. C'mon. Let's go, Boss," Gladio barely spoke above Ignis' murmur, nudging the man with his body towards Ignis' place.

 

It was closer.


	12. Main Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A food coma in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by thanking everyone for being so patient. I've been very very sick these past two weeks or so, and editing this was a challenge. I hope that it turned out to be the mouthful I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tags specific to this chapter include #body worship #marathon sex #safe sex #multiple orgasms # leg humping #frottage #dirty talk #sex toy #power bottom Ignis #69 position #fluff

Fingers locked into a gorgeous mane of black hair, pushing out bobby pins that fell onto the carpet where the other man kneeled, his face pressed eagerly into pale skin barely sprinkled with hair as he kissed and licked down, the spit making a dark spot in the crotch of pressed black slacks.

"G-gladio!"

Hands moved from underneath the other's thighs to slide up, feeling tight lithe muscles beneath his touch on his way to the waistline. Thick fingers held onto the belt and stayed there. Waiting. A rumble of a question vibrated from Gladio into Ignis' crotch, his eyes peering up. Waiting.

Ignis tugged gently at Gladio's hair again while one hand slid down and cupped Gladio's face, blunt nails slightly dragging through the rough follicles on his jaw. He gave a few scratches, smiling lazily at Gladio's delighted hum, and nodded, raising his hips off the couch. His toes dug into the carpet to hold steady for him, calves taunt to keep his hips suspended.

Gladio unbuckled him before pulling down his pants, mouthing flesh as it was exposed to him all the way to the knees, which was the queue for Ignis to relax. His bare ass plopped on the couch, and his legs were raised and stretched straight as Gladio stood to his feet and tugged his pants off the rest of the way.

Gladio smirked and held Ignis' ankles in either hand, enjoying how he seemed unbothered in being bent nearly in half. "Flexible, are we?"

"Genetics."

"You're modest as always," Gladio chuckled, kissing, then sucking at the outer jut of his ankle bone as his other hand played and traced around the foot's inner arch.

Ignis squirmed where he sat, his arms and hands shaking from the ticklish and warm sensations blooming from the released pressure in his sore feet and Gladio's beard against his skin. Anywhere the man kissed, his beard followed, and it made his skin sing.

Gladio gave mercy eventually, kissing the top of his big toe before letting his ankles go. Instead of lowering his limbs, however, Ignis smirked as a wicked little idea popped into his head.

He braced his hands on the couch and tightened his abs, allowing his toes to flex hard enough to crack as if he were his hand knuckles. Gladio blinked, then shivered as he watched the balls of Ignis' foot press into a pec, right over a nipple, while the other foot 'pinched' at his button up.

"Dexterous…" Gladio rumbled as Ignis used his toes to unbutton his shirt.

"Genetics."

"So you keep saying… fuck Iggy…" he whispered, gently resting his hands on the tops of Iggy's feet, thumbs playing in the tendons as they worked open his clothing.

With each button, Ignis' eyes widened behind his glasses. He parted his thighs just a bit, his feet pushing open the button up to reveal the rest of Gladio's tattoo, which was something he'd only glimpsed in the past on his forearms. He thought that they were merely sleeve tattoos and stopped on his shoulder. The falcon's head on his chest gave a new perspective to the scope of ink over the other's body.

"Off…" Ignis shuddered, overwhelmed with the need to see it all. His feet settled on the other's hips, toes gripping the belt loops. His cock twitched behind the front ends of his shirt.

Gladio rolled his shoulders, and his white shirt fluttered to the ground. The dim light of the living room lamp reflected back black feathers all over, covering Gladio's whole upper body.

"Turn around." Ignis wet his lips as Gladio did just that with a smirk, turning slowly until his back was facing him. Ignis pressed a foot to his ass to keep him still, and then raised that foot up and across more gorgeously feathered skin.

 _His_. This was his. Somehow, he'd gained this man's adoration, his respect, and his vigor, and he wasn't half bad on the eyes. And, once again, Ignis found that that elusive greed. He found his possessiveness. He found his lust.

Gladiolus was his.

"Havin' fun back there?"

"Nothing but," Ignis smirked, the ball of his foot moving back down, and then his toes squeezing Gladio's ass again through his slacks. "… come back over here."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Gladio turned and slowly moved to his knees, Ignis' legs resting on his biceps. The other reached for him, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him close. He could smell the harsh spices of the kitchen in his hair as he moved closer, hands going back into his scalp while Gladio kissed and nipped at his neck, blotches of purple already raised on Ignis' neck from earlier action.

They'd barely made it to the couch when Gladio first presented the manila envelope, which now laid on the living room floor. It wasn't open but they both knew what was inside. Yet, for tonight, Ignis wanted the tang of the taboo in their coupling.

Gladio was still, technically, his employee until he looked at those papers. Or rather, he could pretend a little longer. And the taboo, safe in this space, was less a problem and more an aphrodisiac. Gladio sounded so damn good saying 'sir'.

"Gladio…" Ignis grabbed him by his jaws, guiding him to a kiss. Fuller lips meshed into his own in a delighted hum, then parted, opening Ignis' mouth up. Their breath exchanged, and Ignis groaned at the pressure of Gladio's body sinking into his, body folding in half again the kiss grew hungrier, wetter, heads tilted for more despite Ignis' glasses in the way.

"Iggy…" Gladio growled before shifting, slotting his clothed hips against that of Ignis', his exposed crotch buzzing from the fabric rubbing against his sensitive sac and hardened cock. His head bent over the back of the couch, nails digging into the back of Gladio's neck. His mind reeled, igniting his imagination of that thrust's power, a cock attached and filling him immediately, pressure rubbing and rubbing his prostate.

"Again--!"

Gladio did, rutting into him as his mouth peppered over Ignis' jaw and Adam's apple. Each roll of his hips pressed the bulge of his pants between his cheeks, promising so much. Gladio leaned up to drink in Ignis' moans, tongue tasting each little noise he released from his chest.

Ignis' legs coiled around Gladio's back, heels locking and digging into his lower back. His arms fell from Gladio's neck to settle against his shoulders and down to his pec, pawing and squeezing where ever he could as he kissed back when he wasn't gasping with it, body winding like a crank with each rut.

Suddenly, his body was jerking at intervals, pressure poking over and over again, right against his perineum. Ignis gapped as he watched Gladio snap into him, no longer content with rubbing. The man was a wired as him, and ready to take him, ready to let his body urn over to autopilot.

The mock-thrusting jostled his body with every meeting of skin to clothing, and it made his cock press a wet patch into his shirt, enthralled by Gladio's lack of control. The ghost fucking continued to add fuel to his imagination, his mind filling in the gaps of his cock pushing inside him, the stretch, the smell of him. "A-ah, Gladio!"

The other groaned with one final pop of his hips, and Ignis could feel his cock pulse in his slacks, barely able to keep from cumming, Ignis was sure.

"Bloody--" he scrambled to reach between them, pulling and tugging at the man's pants with Gladio switching between squirming his legs to get his pants down enough and continuing to kiss and nip at Ignis' face.

When he pulled Gladio out, Ignis was not surprised, but he felt grand satisfaction. He'd felt this pressed into him so many times. Imaged its taste and weight. He'd craved its heat bottoming out inside him on so many days. And finally-- just getting to hold and stroke Gladio, feeling the veins on him, the blood pulsing through and the twitches of his suppressed orgasm made him salivate.

Ignis preened under Gladio's choked grunts as he stroked down to his completely shaven base up, then back up to his glans, and purred as a pearl of clear slick beading there before dripping on Ignis' shirt. Ignis stroked him again, then again, only to slip his hand straight down past his sac, fondling his whole base.

Ignis shivered in feeling bristles, hinting to freshly cut hair. "You… shaved recently?"

"A-ahn, yeah."

"You shave often?"

Gladio smirked and gently curved his hips into Ignis' exploring hand. "Figured you'd like me smooth."

Ignis burned red. He wasn't completely wrong. He expected a thick nest of hair, fully ready to feel the texture and revel in it, but this was just as good and had the drip of flattery in Gladio's desire to impress. Not to mention it just felt so… lovely. Clean. Like something freshly polished. He gave an appreciative hum as he stroked the pad of his fingers along his perineum.

"I-iggy--!"

More precum drizzled from Gladio, and Ignis minded his touch, refocusing to his sac, which he pulled out from his slacks as well.

"Over me," Ignis rasped, pulling at his cock with emphasis.

Gladio moved with his tugs, slotting his bulk back over Ignis, while Ignis reached between them with both hands. Gladio hummed happily, relieved, and allowed himself to be built back up, blood pumping to his cock with each stroke. Gladio held fast to the back of the couch as Ignis played with him, learning every line and vein and pressure point. His gripped flexed with each lovely new spot Ignis found or a particularly lovely stroke of his wrist.

Gladio's other hand reached down and played with the buttons on Ignis' last article of clothing. "Wanna see you."

"Then unwrap me," Ignis dared, and moved his hands faster with each button Gladio unlatched starting from the bottom. His chest jerked with a shaky breath as Gladio's hand played with the necklace he always wore, the shifting metal ticklish on his sensitive skin.

He was close. They were close. Gladio's abs were starting to flex, his skin burning up, his hips humping up into Ignis' hand. His cock dripped more into the pretty mess on Ignis' stomach and over his fingers. Gladio was right there, but he still seemed to be holding back, his teeth gritting as he released a strained moan. Then, Ignis remembered who was in charge and smirked to himself.

"Gladio," Ignis slowed his strokes just a bit. Gladio cracked open an eye, and the smolder Ignis gave him had its desired effect, his face blooming red all over his ears and cheeks through his darker complexion.

"My spectacles… remove them. And then," Ignis huffed, swiping his thumb across both their tips, "cum over me."

Gladio's body visibly rocked, as if shoved from behind. He reached up as Ignis resumed, and plucked the man's glasses off, folding them and then, in a small show of rebellion, tossed them onto the carpet.

Ignis retaliated, tugging harshly on both their cocks, which only brought them that much closer. The final shove came with Gladio reaching down, cupping Ignis' slight ass, and stroking the pad of his finger across his hole.

Ignis arched briefly off the couch as his cock slathered line after line of cum over his body. The view was Gladio's undoing, who added to the picture with punctual grunts. He purposefully aimed high, and released a low and filthy laugh as he managed to connect across Ignis' face.

"Tch… savage," Ignis scoffed, the breath knocked clear out of him. He flicked his tongue out to lick and taste where some had landed across his lips. Not as bitter as he thought.

Gladio simply smiled and leaned down, nuzzling into Ignis' hair as he rode out his climax in the other's grip.

\---

"You wear this all the time?"

Ignis felt Gladio hook a few fingers underneath the chain around his neck, tickling the hairs at his nap. He nodded, his cheek currently pressed into Gladio's collarbone. They'd dressed down to near nothing, Gladio still clad in boxers while Ignis was fully nude.

"That lil skull on it? That your look?"

Ignis chuckled and shook his head, hand ghosting across one of Gladio's pec. He circled the nipple as he answered. "Do you see any other skulls in my abode?"

"Haven't really looked around… distracted," Gladio snickered, his other hand sliding down to Ignis' hide and kneading and squeezing in response to Ignis' light touches.

"Of course you were," Ignis snickered as he curled his body back into the grip with the ease of a cat stretching, moving as if it were just coincidence.

Gladio smirked and simply continued to squeeze. "So. Skull?"

"My uncle's aesthetic, not mine. He believed," Ignis began, inhaling first before continuing with a lazy exhale, "that death should always be kept in mind because it reminds us to live that much harder. Never assume you'll live a long life--- the end can come at any time. So make each second count."

"Hnm… our old men woulda got along, I think," Gladio said, moving the hand at Ignis' necklace down to laze along his gorgeous back muscles.

"That so?"

"I got a necklace I wear on my downtime. It's an X with skull adornments. Pop gave it to me for the same reason. Keep death in mind, and live for the moment. It's really fragile now, but I used to wear it everywhere."

"You don't say."

"Yeah. Unlike this, which looks like sterling silver. This shit 'll outlast us both," Gladio hummed, and his hand moved back to knead pressure from Ignis' neck.

"May it bestow longevity in us both."

"Think it's been doing plenty of that," Gladio chuckled, and Ignis smiled, feeling the vibrations of it. His eyes fluttered closed and he let that warmth sink into his bones, loosening his body up and making his cock stir again.

He moaned across Gladio' chest. "In what way?" He asked, jumping off Gladio's previous statement.

"Your luck. It's been pretty damn great the past few months, don't ya think?"

Gladio subtly moved his body so Ignis was straddling one of his thighs as he made that point. Ignis noticed, but was too busy enjoying Gladio's touch, and trying to figure out why Gladio's nipple felt different from his own.

"Yes…" Ignis murmured, distracted. He gave the nipple a twist, and in Gladio's happy grunt, Ignis' eyes widened in spying a dark spot.

He pressed a fingernail into the skin, noticing an indention, and Gladio shook under the intense examination, "I… iggy _wha_ \---?"

"What is… this? An old injury?"

"O-oh that. Ehe, nah, a piercin'," Gladio smiled, then hissed again when Ignis continued to play with him. "N-nm… can't wear 'em like I used to… they'll show through my shirts. So gonna let 'em close."

Iggy rose up and looked down at Gladio. "Is there no other alternative?"

"Wha? You wanna see my nips pierced, baby?"

"… yes." Ignis heard himself admit, and for his honesty, Gladio gave a harder squeeze, fingers in the dip of his ass

"Maybe I'll get somethin' small. Discrete so the holes don't close. Just for you. So you can play with me whenever you wanna," Gladio growled, eyes blacking out at Ignis' squirming over his thigh.

"I… I'd like that."

His grip moved further down, and Ignis felt himself curl harder into that hand as fingers pressed and played against his hole. His body rubbed along the lines of Gladio's muscles, his cock pulsing into his thigh. "G-gladio."

"Maybe get you a nice piercing. You'd look so fuckin' cute with one, Iggy… a nice bar… or maybe a hoop, so I can tug with my teeth."

"A-aah… I… gods, Gladio."

"Like that idea? Wanna feel me tuggin' on your nipple and make your tit swell?"

"Y-yes, I'd love that… also would love," Ignis started, and Gladio listened tentatively, "for you to push inside me… your fingers…?"

Gladio groped down beside the couch. Inside The Bag, the same bag Gladio had brought with him, was a bottle of lube. Ignis hid a smile as he noticed it was stamped with a strawberry. Gladio used a generous amount, chuckling at the wrinkled nose Ignis sported in thinking about the mess.

Ignis pressed his face into Gladio's chest, suppressing his soft undignified mewl as slippery hands traced and played with him until they pushed inside. Gladio blinked in surprise at the ease of entry before inserting another. The same easiness came, and Ignis felt his cheeks burn.

Gladio chuckled, taunting. "Someone loves playing on their downtime..."

He pulled his fingers apart inside him, and Ignis bucked back, face still hidden in a tattooed pec. They pulled wider and wider, the stretch burning, but not unyielding, and Gladio shuddered with it. "Iggy... baby, how much can you take...?"

Ignis peeked up at Gladio, and his eyes were unashamed. "As much as you're willing to give."

Gladio jerked in surprise when he felt Ignis' fingers back around his cock, partially covered in lube from Gladio literally pouring it across Ignis' ass and letting it drip down and over their crotches.

"I can take all you have... I _want_ all you have..." Ignis moaned against his skin, mouthing at the tattoo.

His hand began to move, and Gladio followed suit, thrusting, now three, fingers in and out in time. As he used his fingers, the palm of his other hand gripped Ignis' ass, coaxing him to rut into his soaked thigh.

Ignis needed no coaxing. He groaned over the pectoral his cheek was nuzzled into, then started to play with it again, fingers pinching and rolling the pierced flesh, imagining a piece of metal or jewelry there, warmed by the hot flesh it was trapped within as he humped mindless on Gladio's leg.

"Faster," Ignis hissed, and his hips worked harder the moment Gladio pushed in a fourth finger.

Those thick fingers outstretched, opening him past what his plugs had stretched him for, and Ignis squeezed Gladio's nipple with his release, covering his abs and the other's leg with a broken cry.

"Look so damn good..."

Ignis purred into the other's chest, body tingling as Gladio continued to tease his ass post orgasm. Ignis played with the same nipple, watching it redden and swell, and knowing it was all for him to take and use.

 _His_.

\---

"Iggy?"

"Mn?"

"Your uncle....?"

Gladio was idly kissing a new mark into Ignis' shoulder, holding him from behind, while Ignis was tracing lines of muscle on the man's arm, then the lines of his tattoo. "Yes?"

"You mind me asking, why is he...?"

"He was accused of sexually abusing me."

Gladio pressed his nose into Ignis' neck and Ignis chuckled, shaking his head at the man's sudden radiation of regret for asking. He reached back and gave the man's hip a reassuring pat.

"Do not be alarmed. It is no longer as sour a note as it once was."

"Did he...?"

"No, and I will stand firm in that. He is gay, and that was my family's issue. They blame him for why I'm queer now and believed that his 'less than admirable hobby' in the kitchen was not a good influence. My mother went as far as to believe he was too touchy with me."

Ignis slowly turned and peered up at Gladio, "My family is more open minded now, but the scar of the situation remains in our lack of connection. I don't hold them in high esteem for the life-destroying dishonor they've brought on my uncle. Up until I opened my shop and it was successful, they were neutral in my way of life. We stay out of each other's way."  


Gladio was doing that scanning thing he did again, but Ignis had started to embrace that. He allowed that mind of his to work through information given and often found himself eager to hear Gladio's interpretation. His thoughts turned into a warm smile as he rose up and braced himself over Ignis.

Ignis sunk into his pillows as Gladio brought their lips together, bracketing his head between his elbows. "You got me and my folks. That's a promise," Gladio spoke, the words making Ignis' own lips curve into its own flattered smile.

Ignis tilted his head, mirth in his eyes as he raised a hand to brush the hair from Gladio's face, the ponytail long abandoned. "I believe I may be too old for adoption."

Gladio laughed into his cheek before kissing it, adding to the scratches Ignis knew were there from his beard. "We'll figure somethin' out."

Tingling heat from their lips intensified with every mounting kiss, tumbling around Ignis' throat and his chest, his stomach, down to his toes, and back up to his cock. As Gladio lowered all his weight upon Ignis, he wrapped his arms around broad inked shoulders to pull him in and let the possessiveness of it make his heart sing and make the heat blaze stronger in his core.

All his… but also completely Gladio's.

Suddenly, Gladio's kisses faltered. "Mn, wha…?"

Ignis bit into Gladio's bottom lip, pulling at the skin to try and bring that tongue back to his own. However, Gladio's hand had found something tucked inbetween the headboard and the mattress underneath the pillows.

"Gladi--"

"What do have we here?"

Ignis opened his eyes only to flinch as Gladio dangled a beautifully polished vibrating egg by the string, the remote connected to it clacking against the object where it suspended in the air.

"Are the batteries full?"

"You… want to use it?" Ignis swallowed, surprised by Gladio's ease in his discovery, but really, he shouldn't have expected him to be upset or inquisitive. He took most things in stride.

"Yeah, but not like you're thinkin'."

Ignis knew Gladio was up to very little good, but he was ready for more mischief as well. His cock was on board, too; a subtle twitch was the response to those gorgeous amber eyes.

"What's your plan, darling?"

\---

"I.. I-iggy, I'm dyin' c'mon."

Ignis merely turned the vibrations up higher, wetting his lips as Gladio squirmed from the egg inside him. He was stretched and his plugs had prepped him for this, but Gladio was still formidable. Not to mention, just allowing his mind to feedback loop the fact that he was about to have Gladiolus Amicitia in his body was continuously shoving him towards orgasm. He could barely keep from falling.

"Hush, you," Ignis clicked, tracing his hole with Gladio's cockhead, "Or don't. You look so gorgeous like this…"

Ignis groaned in feeling precome mix with the lubricant already present over and in his body. Gladio kept his hands to the side, his hips barely able to stay on the bed. Ignis snatched a kiss for his efforts. "Such self-control, my lovely beast… just a bit more…"

Ignis lowered himself down, pressing Gladio inside by just the tip. He gasped brokenly, feeling dull vibrations pass into his body from the egg from the connection. He stayed there, eyes soaking in Gladio twisting and turning underneath him, muscles contracting and convulsing with the effort to stay still and not explode immediately.

"I-iggy… gods, Iggy, lemme have you… Please, fuck, I wanna feel you."

"Please, what?" Ignis grinned as he held Gladio still by the base, fingertips patting at his drawn sac as he waited for that last bit of control to drop. He wanted a glimpse of the man who nearly came in his pants an hour or so ago humping madly into him. Ignis wanted to see that Gladio again.

Gladio's eyes fluttered open, barely able to breathe in his excitement. Those eyes locked up at Ignis through impossible eyelashes, and he smiled as if drunk off his mind, loving the man straddling his lap without saying a word of it. " _Sir_ … Please sir. Lemme fuck you, boss."

Ignis was the one to yield, unable to take such raw adoration. He closed his eyes and looked away as he lowered his body the rest of the way. Each inch intensified the vibrations he felt through Gladio's body, and Gladio clamped down over his lip to keep from voicing his unfiltered pleasures.

Ignis gave a subtle wiggle of his hips once fully seated, and Gladio's hands launched up to his sides, squeezing enough to bruise. Ignis moaned, resting his hands on top of the other's wrists before sliding them over his arms and across his favorite part of Gladio--- those lovely pecs and broad shoulders.

He gave them a bracing squeeze, and his mouth watered as he watched as Gladio arched his chest into his touch, indulging his fixation while raising his hips up into Ignis' movements, keeping himself fully sheath.

As if taking hold of the reign of a wild animal, Ignis kept his hands glued to Gladio's chest as he began riding him, hips raising and lowering to meet the other's thrusting, Gladio's feet firmly planted on the bed, toes gripping the sheets as he snapped up. The echo of skin slicked with lubricant slapping together burned in Ignis' ears, buzzing with the egg that turned Gladio's cock into a vibrator in its own right, pressing and stroking along his prostate for overwhelming pleasure.

The build-up from stretching Gladio to take the egg, coupled with the half hour it took for Ignis to finally allow Gladio inside him left them both at their stamina's and wit's end.

"I-iggy… do it… the highest…"

Ignis reluctantly stopped his movements just long enough to reach behind them for the egg's remote. He grabbed it with shaky hands, and with a haphazard flick of his thumb, the setting was set to max. Ignis' head snapped backward in feeling the vibrations, and Gladio's ass flexed right into his body, his muscles going rigid before melting back into the bed.

"F-fuck fuck!"

"Come when you want… I'm _so_ close too…" Ignis keened, barely able to speak as he regained his rhythm. He pressed the balls of his feet and his knees to the bed and began to bounce, chasing his release while Gladio held on tight, massaging circles into the other's hips and thighs. He watched Ignis take, and _take_ , being greedy for the sake of his wants and needs. Because Gladio was his to have. Ignis peered down and shuddered under that unfounded adoration again.

"Take me… baby, take _all_ of me. Take all you want," Gladio rambled while rolling one hand from his thighs to his cock, letting Ignis' body thrust into his palm. Ignis' eyes rolled back, mouth a gap in utter rapture. His body was a moving hot nerve, absorbing all stimuli towards the singular goal of release.

"Gla… Gladio… G-gladio!"

His nails bit into the skin on Gladio's pecs, drawing bruises and blood as he came, slathering come over Gladio's knuckles and clamping down around the cock inside him. Gladio pressed half his face into the pillows and he held Ignis down to his lap, pumping into his condom.

They relaxed, basking in the afterglow, then flinched, finally feeling the bite of exhaustion coupled with the nibbling tingle of overstimulation. Ignis chuckled breathlessly as he turned off the egg, and then slowly pulled it out of his lover.

Gladio fully slumped into the comforter then and barked a laugh. "Ha! Wow..."

"Wow indeed." Ignis slowly slid up his body, then lowered down for a kiss, as slow and melting as their bodies were.

\--

"Hey…?"

Ignis looked over his shoulder as he slid to the edge of the bed, his body lined with morning light. He combed his hair back and sighed when half of it moved back into his face. Gladio chuckled at him and reached out. "Come back to bed, baby…"

"Would love to… but I'm craving a shower and some food…"

"Just a few more minutes, and you can have all that."

Smiling, Ignis allowed himself to be pulled in, watching the muscles in the man's arm work to slide him close. Once back in the middle of the bed, Gladio laid beside Ignis, his face in front of his cock. He reached, curling an arm around a leg to keep it open, before sucking Ignis straight down, tongue sliding along the length until his nose tickled with the base hairs.

Ignis immediately went for Gladio, mouth barely able to close around him. His body surged fully out of sleep and into Gladio's smell, his girth, his grunts and sighs running along his lower body. He fed back that pleasure, head bobbing up and down while his cheeks hollowed and his tongue pressed into the strong line of his cock.

There was no rush. Nowhere to go, no one to meet. Nothing to bake. Just themselves to tend to and nurture and spoil.

Ignis curled up first, twisting and pumping his hand around Gladio's cock as he pressed his face into his thigh, his abs and hips jerking into his lover's face. He cried out his name as he came, and shuddered as Gladio's cock drizzled a new mess over his fingers. He licked his hand while Gladio drank him down, feeling the other's smile on his cock.

\---

"These are exceptional," Ignis hummed, taking another bite out of the scone in his hand.

It had bits of blueberry and a buttery aftertaste. Gladio kissed the back of his head, the two of them sitting in front of the couch. More scones and two cups of English breakfast tea were within arm's reach on the table.

"Glad you like 'em. Made 'em myself." Gladio smiled, resting his chin on Ignis' shoulder.

"Your own creation?"

"Yup. The base is from the store, but everything else is original. Got you to thank for being such a good teacher."

Ignis tucked in on himself as Gladio kissed his neck and held him closer, arms snug around his stomach. "You are a quick study."

"Helps the topic of study is so interestin'," Gladio snickered. He nipped at the ball of Ignis' shoulder next, then his ear and Ignis released bubbling laugh, a jumpy punctual sound that felt a little foreign to his ears, but wonderful to release. He didn't laugh enough.

"Good to know you are so riveted by your studies. Such dedication in a student."

"Yeah, well, my teacher's pretty amazin' too, so it helps keep me focused."

Ignis pressed his chin to his chest and chuckled again, slapping Gladio's knee. Gladio kissed him on his reddening cheek before grabbing and handing Ignis another scone and himself a mug of tea.

"Wish I could take a picture of this," Gladio sighed, adjusting himself so his chin was propped back on Ignis' shoulder.

Ignis scoffed. "Well, you confiscated our phones upon arrival."

"Yeah, I did. Gotta remember where I hid 'em."

At Ignis' flinch, Gladio huffed out a giggle and nuzzled the other's head. "I'm joking, calm down, babe. I don't wanna leave this spot to get my phone, but I really wish I did. So I can take shots of _this_ …"

Ignis swallowed a breath as Gladio pressed down on a bruise underneath a nipple, then on the beard burn all over his thighs and stomach, and then the mess of marks on his neck and collarbone. "G-gladio…"

"You're like splatter paint art right now… and I don't even get modern art," Gladio smirked into his ear, "Wish I had marked you somewhere higher…."

"Likewise," Ignis smirked and rubbed at Gladio's chest with his shoulder blade. Gladio rumbled, feeling every nail and tooth mark that Ignis left behind flare to life. Ignis continued to roll his shoulder as he finished a scone and sipped his tea, taking no heed to Gladio's interested cock against his rear.

"We've been quite the couple of teenagers these past few hours, haven't we?" Ignis hummed as he leaned back, flushed into the other and leaving his sore pecs alone. Gladio held Ignis as close as he could without crushing him, his eyelashes tickling Ignis' jaw as they closed.

"Yeah," was Gladio's responding purr, "but you deserved it, Iggy. Been waiting a long time for all that."

"Indeed _we_ have," Ignis corrected while resting a hand on top of Gladio's, allowing their knuckles to lock as their fingers intertwined.

"Gladio?"

"Nm?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"I didn't do nothin'. I should be thankin' you."

Ignis rose a brow. "How so?"

"For allowin' me to figure out my shit. For hiring me even though I didn't have nearly as much experience as you have." Gladio snuck in another kiss. "For trusting me with your body like this."

Ignis felt his skin warm. "I am still thanking you. You came to me. Helped me along this endeavor. Convinced me to cut ties with my job. Put your all into The Regalia so that I wasn't the only one baking. And… been patient with me."

Gladio scoffed, "You don't have to thank me for the last part. I get why you were waiting. I respect that. I really do. More than you know. If anything, it made me like you more."

"Wanting what you can not have more than what you can?" Ignis teased. He barked out another laugh when Gladio nipped at his ear.

"Little shit, but yeah I guess. I just love how dedicated you are. It's infectious. Inspiring to follow that kind of mindset. So I woulda waited another year if that's what it meant to make you comfortable, Iggy. That's only the right thing to do."

Ignis tilted his head back over Gladio's shoulder, feeling the man nosing and peppering kisses to his neck. He closed his eyes and allowed for the slow and persistent shower of affection, and let the words gallop in his mind.

"… so much work and dedication placed into the _possibility_ of courting me, Amicitia. What if we come to dislike each other? We'll be as stuck as two people in a marriage from this partnership."

"If we weren't compatible by now, you woulda fired me," Gladio snickered.

"Mnh, not so quickly, I assure you." Ignis hid his grin, and he felt Gladio do the same into his skin.

"That right?"

"First I would have sat you down, explained your wrongdoings, and given you a chance to straighten up. Then, if you continued your undesirable behavior, I would have proceeded with disciplinary measures. And then, if you were insistent on being an unruly, bothersome employee, I would have let you go."

"So, that time that I snuck a kiss from you a few months ago?"

Ignis bit his lip with the memory, reliving the thrill of discovery in Gladio's absolute disregard of someone seeing his little kiss to his head. "Y-yes, that would have… probably been grounds for a sit down."

"Mn you let me get away with a lot then. Guess you're soft on me."

"Indeed, I have been happily compromised."

Ignis gently turned in Gladio's hold, pulling his knees on either side of Gladio's body. He reached up, washing his thumbs across that lovely beard and again over a scared face from an incident Ignis hadn't yet asked about.

"I am… still at a loss on how exactly I have gotten to this point. Having you. Having the shop. Having this community of people and support for my wares. It will be a little bit over a month after July that my shop will have its first anniversary, and yet it feels as if I've had the Regalia for years."

Gladio locked his hands over the small of Ignis back, keeping them close.

"You gotta want it to have it. Maybe somewhere along the line, you started really being aggressive in taking what you felt was yours."

"Perhaps. Doesn't explain my luck with you."

"Who's the lucky one here?"

"This circle talk again?"

"You started it."

"So I did. Let us agree to disagree on whom is luckier to have whom, then?" Ignis pecked his lips and they both blossomed into laughter. Ignis' chest was tight with happiness, and he didn't care that it was fit to bursting.

"Ignis, really… I like you because of you. Your grit and your focus. I wanna support you in everything you do. I wanna be there to hold you up when you need help, and even when you don't need it. I wanna be your extra. So… thanks for giving me this chance to be in your life like this. You won't regret me."

"Gladiolus," Ignis traced the scar again, and Gladio tilted his head and kissed the fingertip with heartbreaking tenderness, "there's very little about you that's regrettable. Thank you… for letting me have you."

_Let yourself have nice things._

\---

Ignis angled his phone. He had found it earlier that day in The Bag, and really needed to take this moment in time; to have it for as long as he could beyond what his mind would remember. He wanted to have every wrinkle crease in the sheets, the afternoon light casting golds and yellows upon his skin. He wanted the detail in the tattoos on his arms and his chest. He wanted to memorialize the marks he made on his pecs.

Ignis wanted to have that face, soft and limp and resting upon his pillows in slumber after receiving oral from him. He'd done this to Gladio. This was his desire taken, and his affection and adoration given.

His selfishness. His passion. His budding love. Ignis smiled and took a few pictures.

Then, he crawled over Gladio's body, careful not to jostle him. He kissed the corner of Gladio's lips, and then took a picture of the man's responding smile. He looked so young, carefree. As if he had nowhere else to be and would sleep there forever if given the chance.

All his. All for Ignis to have.

Ignis checked his alarms, raised the volume, and set his phone to charge. He pulled back the covers, and before Gladio could wake back up, he settled down once Ignis laid over him. A lazy arm flopped upon Ignis, and now neither of them were going anywhere.

Ignis slept deep, dreaming of miniature white mint cakes with peach tea being handled by hands attached to tattooed arms and eaten by full dark lips.

_"Taste great Iggy… compliments to the chef."_


	13. New Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regalia has a new General Manager. But he has to prove himself to the café biggest fan.

 

"Good morning!"

 

"Mornin'."

 

Ardyn rose a brow.  It wasn't as if he had never seen Gladio before. No, he was well aware of the man's affiliations, his family background, and even knew of his blossoming romance with Ignis Scientia. Only a blind turtle could miss the signals between those two. They were truly the worst actors. He didn't mind, so long as his sweets remained top tier, and they had. And far be it from him to tell Ignis not to date his subordinates. He couldn't say that he had the same level of professionalism in that realm of business-- not even a little bit.

 

What caused Ardyn to give pause was the lack of an Ignis for his Monday morning.

 

Usually, Gladio worked the back and only the back, opting to learn from Ignis, and concentrate on orders while the little Caelum and the cute blonde worked the storefront. All three of them were under the watch of Ignis at all times. He never took a day off, and, if anything, left early for the day to entrust things to Gladio. He was never late.

 

"Is our dear store owner ill?" Ardyn fished, moving to the register as if he wasn't going to order the same croissant and Chai tea he did near every Monday. He wasn't counting on Gladio to remember that.

 

"Nah, he's just taking a day off. Two days, actually," Gladio grinned while putting his hands in his pockets.

 

Ardyn covered his chest with his hand with a flourish. "Then surely he must be ill! The shop's been open near a year and I've not known him to skip not one day's honest labor."

 

"Well, when you got a new GM, you don't gotta show up every day. Owners should own, not manage so hard, don'tcha think?"

 

Ardyn rubbed his chin, and the pieces started to slide in place. His eyes grew a little dark, his back prickling with icy jabs of distrust. "Indeed, you speak sense. And when did this change in management occur?"

 

"It had meant to happen earlier last month, but life happens," Gladio explained as he pulled a large mug from under the counter. "Your usual?"

 

"Actually," Ardyn huffed, crossing his arms, "No. I would like a change in pace, to match the change in management."

 

Gladio rose back up, hands going back to his pockets. He smelled the challenge. "Alright. What'll ya have?"

 

Ardyn canted to one hip and peered at the menu. How inconvenient, this change. What if Gladio had been the one in charge of prepping? The ingredients, the techniques, the soul of the food was all within question now. And he surely would not ruin his palette or his impression of those flakey, buttery, fluffy, warm, golden brown perfections of croissants on this man, even if Ignis trusted him to keep the quality of the food consistent in his absence.

 

In any case, he couldn't truly trust Ignis' intuition in this, either. He was compromised by his cock.

 

"I'll have two slices of your breakfast loaf of the day," Ardyn hummed, and then, just to be a little bit catty, added, "and I _will_ have my regular Chai tea."

 

"Extra honey, right?" Gladio bent back down to get the previously touched mug.

 

"Correct."

 

Ardyn watched, arms and legs crossed at his favorite table as Gladio prepared his order. He had a small sense of déjà vu, only this time it wasn't a sharply dressed, tired looking young man preparing his meal. It was a fresh-faced, confident Amicitia in the skin of a wrestling jock wearing a pressed black outfit and maroon colored apron.

 

Ardyn grudgingly called this an improvement and felt treasonous for it. How dare he, but the businessman in him was stern in this. Ignis shouldn’t be around all the time. This was no longer an entrepreneurship. The Regalia was becoming its own entity, and that meant that it was border line irresponsible for Ignis to be micromanaging. It was time for him to trust in others to keep his shop running while he maintained it from a purely financial standing.

 

Maybe not _purely_ financial; if anything changed for the worst where the food quality was concerned, Ardyn would riot. Similarly to now; if his loaf slices weren't perfectly moist, yet not soggy, with just the right ratio of nuts, dried fruit, and sugar glaze, he would not eat more than one bite and would not return.

 

Gladio had one chance to nail this first impression, just like Ignis had, and Gladio didn't have the luxury of being Ardyn's type.

 

And yet, Gladio looked just as confident as ever as he approached Ardyn with the tarnished metal tray, Chai tea wafting with spicy warmth and the two slices of breakfast bread layered comfortably on top of a perfectly picked plate for the size of the meal.

 

"Also, just in case. It _is_ Monday," Gladio added as he pulled a honey filled moogle out from his front apron pocket and placed it gingerly on the table.

 

Ardyn did _not_ choke on his breath at the extra step in customer service. _Cheeky little thing, isn't he?_ He cleared his throat and waved Gladio off, picking up his fork. "Yes, that will be all."

 

Ardyn caught the small little smirk Gladio flashed before the other man moved back behind the counter, cleaning up the small mess he might have made, and checking over the loaf before putting it away.

 

Very cheeky. Not nearly as hesitant to put himself out there as Ignis had. Not nearly as modest or humble, yet such stature, in itself, warranted a bit of respect. It created a space where the person serving was doing it because they wanted to, not because it was in their best interest. Gladio was here because he wanted to be, and wanted to impress, but for himself, not to suck up or play nice.

 

Ardyn could definitely respect that. He took a bite of his loaf.

 

"N-NM!" He stomped down on his own foot to suppress the whine that threatened to hiss through his gritted teeth.

 

Banana-based, tangy from the fruit without the weight of the water, peppered with dried blueberries, a bit of vanilla abstract for fragrance, and the subtle textural crumble of roasted walnuts. And he didn't even like walnuts. It all melted together with each chew, releasing the sweetness of the preserved berries, the base dry flavor of the bananas, and the warming subtle salt of the nuts. It was absolutely mouthwatering.

 

Each bite after the next had the same consistency. One area of the slice of loaf held the same amount of blueberry, walnut, and texture. Every bite was a renewed taste of heaven. Of sex. Ardyn allowed himself to whine his pleasure on the second slice, and didn’t give a damn if Gladio was watching him. This was superb.

 

Perhaps Ignis was right in his tact after all. Or rather, perhaps Gladio put as much sex into his food as Ignis put perfectionism. Or rather, between Ignis' perfectionism and Gladio's passion, they were going to continue to make a product like _this_ , and Ardyn couldn't wait to continue to be a part of that threesome.

 

"Somethin' wrong?"

 

Ardyn most certainly did _not_ flinch in hearing Gladio right there beside him, a glass of water in hand, as if ready to present the palette cleanser and knowing damn well it wasn't needed. Ardyn huffed and swallowed his food, finally, shooting Gladio a glare that was fooling no one.

 

"No wonder Ignis has fallen under your little spell. Your boyish ways are infectious, I will give you that. And this is not half bad."

 

Gladio tried to feign innocence, but the soft curve in his lips gave way that he knew exactly his affect on people, and on Ardyn as of now. "I'll pass the compliments to the chef, then."

 

Ardyn sucked his teeth. _As if you aren't that very chef._ "It lacks Ignis' plating finesse, and it could do with a touch more glaze, but I will concede to the raw flavor bursting from this bread."

 

"Then you won't be needing this, I take it?" Gladio wiggled the water just so.

 

"No," Ardyn sniffed while picking up his mug of Chai to sip, after which he felt his cheeks flush at the taste. It was stronger than how Ignis made it, but the punch of spices was excellent. Bold, daring, the milk ratio on point to smooth everything into an afterglow of molten berry banana sweetness.

 

This was all a striking contrast to the airy start to his Monday that he usually found in his croissants, but surely his precious pastries could understand he if cheated on them with this loaf here and there, right?

 

"Ah, right. I suppose I should mark this occasion," Ardyn grumbled, speaking to himself louder than what was necessary. Gladio looked over shoulder, and spotted the man taking out his phone and aiming at his plate for a picture of his platter. Then, swiftly, he raised his phone to aim at Gladio. Before he could protest, however, Ardyn sighed, seemingly dissatisfied.

 

"Ugh, the lighting is all wrong. Look here, come from behind that booth and move to the window?"

 

"And what exactly is this picture for?"

 

"My personal record. Come, to the left," Ardyn asked without looking up from his phone.

 

"Yeah? And what if I don't wanna be a part of your personal collection?" Gladio grumbled, leaning on the glass counter, arms crossed.

 

"Then I'll just take a candid photo of you, and I can not promise that it will be of the highest quality or the most flattering to your profile," Ardyn quipped, nose high, and made a point to take a quick photo of Gladio right then.

 

Gladio blew air from his nose, and Ardyn smirked as the man took a position by the window, warm morning light striking his front and making his strong face as soft and glowing as a rising biscuit. "This good?"

 

"Impeccably. Aaaaaand there. Marvelous. This will be perfect for my blog."

 

"So are you actually a food critic?" Gladio partially fished, now in doubt that he'd given Ignis correct information those months ago.

 

"Less a critic and more a hobbyist writer. As is my privilege being a retired man."

 

"Wait, you're retired?" Gladio gave Ardyn another look over, eyes dipping down, then back up to the other's deceptively ageless face. He knew Ardyn was an older guy, but old enough to be affiliated with the Caelums and the Aldercapts AND be retired?

 

"Indeed. Retired and happily sitting on a savings account to last me several lifetimes. Such are the fruits of laboring hard early. So, I give to places like this, where young hard workers like yourself create delectable wares like these," Ardyn purred, sitting back down and taking another quick bite of his bread slice. His eyes fluttered closed. " **Mn**. Absolutely toe-curling, this is."

 

"Glad to impress."

 

"Impressed? I'm astonished. But more so by Ignis' ability to create diamonds from coal so quickly."

 

Gladio took the compliment despite the sassy edge. Yeah so he knew nothing when he came in, and Ardyn was right; Ignis' instruction was the defining reason he was so good at it now, but he had to give himself some credit. He was a pretty good cook to begin with, damnit. Despite this, Gladio felt his lips pull and his teeth flash as he walked back to the counter. Hell, he'd give Ignis all the credit anyway. He'd taught him, trusted him to run the shop, and allowed him to show the accumulation of his training to the store's biggest influence. Iggy deserved the praise.

 

Distracted, Gladio neglected to see Ardyn's sneak picture of him with that lazy loving smile.

 

Ardyn grinned wickedly and finished up his meal. He'd use THAT photo instead, and he already had an idea of the beginning of his blog entry.

 

_A long-lasting mark of any vibrant restaurant is its management, which should be able to maintain the standards of conduct, customer service, and product quality set forth by the owner. If the newly installed GM, Gladiolus Amicitia, is a product of Ignis Scientia's vision, then the Regalia is sure to be a standing figure in the community as a culinary hot spot for years to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This ending came to me on the tail end of the previous wind of writing, and I felt it right to follow my muse, give it some polish and wrap this story up in an Ardyn shaped bow.
> 
> I thank everyone again who commented, left kudos, and privately yelled at me about this story. It's because of your guys this story was completed. It really gave me the uhmph to get it out there and the confidence I needed that I was conveying the story I wanted.
> 
> I also wanna thank @Noctoleptic again for beta reading when she could in earlier chapters. Her second pair of eyes was truly appreciated.
> 
> This isn't the end of this universe, as I still owe Noctis a birthday gift and I also plan to do a small spin-off series completely dedicated to Ardyn's infatuation with Ignis' (and now Gladio's) culinary treats. Be on the lookout for those, and thank you thank you thank you for reading and supporting me!
> 
> Come talk to with me on Discord @Luma#1190 c:


End file.
